Innocent Sam
by Tamena
Summary: This is what happens when a innocent and pure girl named Sam ends up becoming friends with the Sons.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I would appreciat any feed back that you might be able to give me thanks.**

**Disclamier: I do not own the Covanant **

* * *

"Mom I don't want to go. My life is here in Florida not in Mass. I don't know anyone there. Plus it's the middle of the semester, Its going to be impossible to catch up."

"Honey, I know you don t want to go, but it will be good for you to get away, and besides your father and I are trying to save our marriage, and honestly that's going to be a lot easier if your not around to worry about. Besides who know maybe you'll like it there."

I could tell the conversation was over, I didn't have any choice in the matter. Unfortunately, I couldn't get away from my sports either because that's the only reason I get to go to Spenser. My double talent in soccer and swimming. Apparently they needed some real help in bout those areas. They had promising teams they just needed someone to lead them. And apparently that someone was me.

When I arrived at Spenser it was pouring down rain. Big surprise there, it rained a lot here I herd. My stuff had been brought in a couple days before, so all I had to do was get the key for my room and my schedule for my classes. One good thing about coming in late was that everyone already had roommates so I got a room all to myself. I wasn't a real people person, at least not outside sports.

I walked into the office, not exactly sure where I was going. The school is flippin huge. It was so much better than what the brochures made it out to be. I was super nervous about this though. I wasn't going to do good at a new school, its super hard for me to make new friends.

"Excuse me" I said to the lady at the front desk. "My names Sam and Im supposed to be enrolled here, but im not exactly sure where Im supposed to be."

"Oh, your in the right place, If you could just wait a minuet I will get you your key and schedule." she smiled at me sweetly but I could tell that she felt sorry for me coming in to the year late. "Here you go, your boxes should already be in your room. If you have any problems or questions than we will be more than happy to help you."

"Thank you so much.. Um…which way is it to the dorms?" I hated this, I hated not knowing what I was doing or where I was going. I was definitely going to be pissed at my parents for a long time.

Once I finally got to my dorm I was exhausted. I was beginning to wish I did have a roommate so that I would know what I was doing. It took me four hours to get all my stuff put where I liked it. I decided to get on my computer to check my email, and to tell my mom I had made it and I was settled in. About ten minuets after I turned my computer on there was a knock on my door. "Tyler, Reid. Come on open the door, this crap is heavy."

I was completely confused, but apparently I wasn't the only one who didn't know where things were. I opened my door to face a guy with wavy brown hair and huge mussels. I was hot. As soon as he saw me he dropped everything he was holding. I bent down to help him. "Um .. I think you have the wrong room."

"Yeah I would say so, unless my friends changed into pretty girls."

I blushed and hid my face so that he wouldn't see. "Yeah that's highly unlikely." I said standing up with the two litter of soda in my hand. "So are you guys having a party or something?"

"Not exactly. Its more of a boys night. We eat a lot. My name Pouge by the way. Are you new? I don't remember you, and I can usually remember a pretty face."

I blushed again. "Um.. Yeah, I just got here."

"Cool, well I'll see you around." than he walked down the hall and took a left.

Well there goes my chance of ever seeing him again. I didn't even tell him my name. I rolled my eyes at myself, than looked down to realized I still had the soda in my hand. I ran down the hall to try and catch him but he was gone. 'He wont even notice, there was so much food there' I walked back to my room and shut the door behind me.

Monday came to fast for me. I hadn't even looked at my schedule to see what my classes where. Eventually I figured out where everything was though. The showers were down the hall, the café was in between the dorms and the school building. I had to go back to the office though to get my uniforms which I forgot to pick up before.

I was standing beside my locker before school started and I could feel someone watching me. I turned around to see three boys staring at me. I hadn't seen them around in the café that weekend, but that didn't mean anything a lot of people didn't go to the café on the weekend. I turned back around and looked down at my schedule to see what my first class was. Unfortunately it was chemistry, my worst subject was science, what a perfect way to start of at my new school.

I walked into the class after the first bell had rung, I walked up to the teacher and introduced myself, he made me stand in the front of the room and wait till the class was seated so that he knew where to put me. I noticed the guy from the other night, Pouge, I think he said his name was. It was just my luck that he was the only one that didn't have a partner, I wondered how that worked, if I was the girls in this class I would have partnered with him first.

Mr. Smith took me over to where Pouge was sitting, he smiled at me. "Now Mr. Parry, you have to let Mrs. Green do some of the work, not everyone is as great at chemistry as you, you have to let her learn." Then he walked off.

I blushed, he made it seem like I wasn't smart. I sat down in the seat next to Pouge. Before the class could start someone walked into class and handed the teacher a note. "If you'll excuse me for a minuet class, I have a request in the office, now don't kill each other while I'm gone." and with that he walked out.

"So, I never caught your name" Pouge said turning to me.

Why was he talking to me, he had to have other friends in this class to talk to, so why did he want to talk to me. I noticed how I was getting death glares from some of the girls. "Um.. Its Sam."

"Nice to meet you Sam" he said extending his hand toward me. I shook his hand. "So did you end up drinking the soda I accidentally left with you?"

"Um.. No I didn't it wasn't really mine to drink. I figured you would come back for it. Why didn't you come back for it?" I was surprised at myself for actually talking to him. But, I guess it was always easy for me to talk once someone started the conversation.

"Well you see I would have but honestly I couldn't remember which room it was. I was a little trashed, I'm afraid to admit. See my girlfriend had just broke up with me so…"

"Wow she's stupid" I blushed again, I couldn't believe I had just said that.

He looked at me with question in his eyes. Thankfully the teacher walked back in right then so that we had to stop talking. The class when by painfully slow, I could feel him look at me every once in a while, thankfully we didn't have to do in partner work. After what felt like an eternity the bell rang. I jumped up wanting to get out of there as fast as possible.

I turned to Pouge, smiled and said "I'll see you around later." than was gone before he could say anything. Once I was out of the class I pulled out my schedule to see what my next class was. Spanish, well that's great, I already spoke fluent Spanish, not that i was Spanish but my parents had made sure I knew it from when I was in elementary school. The class went by really fast, I found out that people don't talk to new kids normally. Honestly that was just fine by me. By the time lunch rolled around I was ready for the day to be over. Thankfully I hadn't had anymore classes with Pouge, but I did have a class with one of the boys that had been staring at me in the hallway. The boy was shorter than Pouge with brown short hair, he didn't say anything to me and he didn't stare either, I'm pretty sure his name was Tyler.

Lunch was the worst part of the day, the awkwardness of having to stand there trying to decide where to sit. I wasn't looking forward to this at all. I grabbed a tray and started grabbing food. "Hey Sam"

I turned to see Pouge in line behind me. I smiled "hey" I went to the register to pay.

"So, do you have someone to sit with?" Pouge asked.

"Um.. Of course I do…." I didn't really want to sit with him but I didn't want to sit my myself either.

"Great, than you can sit with me and my boys" he knew I had lied but he didn't say anything about it, what a gentleman. "Come on you'll love them." He lead the way to a table. I smiled to myself as I recognized the guys at the table as the ones that had been staring at me in the hallway. "Hey guys this is Sam." they said a collective hi. Pogue sat and motioned for me to do the same. "So this is Tyler" he motioned to the guy who was in my other class. "Caleb" who was also brown headed. "And last but not least,"

"Reid" the guy introduced himself cutting Pogue off.

I smiled at all of them "hey" this was going to be awkward they aren't going to know what to talk about. I thought it would be best if I didn't say much so that they could talk about whatever they wanted. I slowly picked at my food.

"Not hungry?" I looked up into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes, it was Reid. Of, course none of them were ugly, in fact I think they were the most attractive guys at the school. It was funny how no other girls were sitting with them, I swear I think the girls here were stupid or something. At any other school the table would be surrounded with girls.

"Um… Not really. I kind of lost my appetite from nerves."

" What do you have to be nervous about?" Pogue asked, jumping into the conversation. Actually all the boys were listing. Apparently I was interesting, that was new for me.

"Um… this." I said motioning to them

"Why do you have to be nervous because of us?" Caleb asked confused.

"I'm not really a people person, I'm shy, I usually just keep to myself most of the time" I was looking down at the table.

"There's not need to be like that around us we don't bite…. Much" Reid said winking.

I blushed again. " Thanks I'll keep that in mind."

"Well we should get to our next class we don't want to be late." Caleb said " What is your next class Sam?"

"Um.. Im not sure let me look, Um.. Its English"

"Awesome, you get to go to class with me and Reid" Caleb said.

I was actually happy to know someone in class, I didn't have to sit by myself or force myself on others. English is my favorite class, I love to read so I knew this class was going to be a breeze for me. Caleb and Reid were giving me weird looks when I could answer the questions about the book they were reading. 1984 by George Orwell, I loved that book. I was sitting between the two guys taking the same test they were and I know they were coping off me. That wasn't anything new for me, people always copied off me in English.

"Im going to love sitting next to you in this class. I might actually pass English this year." Reid whispered in my ear, making me shiver, I don't know why but that always turned me on. I didn't say anything I just finished with my test.

After that class the boys had to go to shop, or something like that, but I didn't actually have a last class, instead this time was used for soccer. I was even more nervous with this because I wasn't sure how the girls would take to me coming in to take over pretty much. I was actually really surprised with how they acted. They were actually thrilled to have me on the team. Apparently the coach had been talking me up, which im not so sure was a good thing because I didn't want to disappoint them. But all of them were eagar to learn how to work better as a team. I was actually looking forward to playing.

"Hey, Sam what are you doing once class ends?" Kim asked me. "A bunch of us usually hang around to get more practice in. It would be great if you would stick around and help us out."

"I so wish I could but actually I have swimming practice." I really did wish I could stay with them instead, I wasn't looking forward to swimming again. It had been a long time since I had swam. However I did have the fastest high school girls time in the free style.

"Wait, you swim too?" Taylor one of the other girls asked

"Um… yeah I do. Why is there something wrong with that?" I was really worried now.

"Well not really, its just that the swim team doesn't really like the girls soccer team, I'm not sure why its just always been like that. I mean the coaches get a long great, but for some reason the swimmers just don't like us." Cait answered

"Green" coach yelled at me. "What are you still doing here. The bell rang 10 miniutes ago. I have an agreement with the swimming coach, he knows your coming from practice, but seriously you can't be this late or hes going to have both our heads. Now get going"

"I'll see you guys later." I said taking off for what I hoped was the pool.

When I walked into the pool area, everyone was staring at me, I hated this kind of attention.

"Green, get changed and we will talk about your lateness later." coach yelled.

'Crap, my first day and I'm already in trouble' I ran to the locker room changed into my suit and ran out to join the team. I could feel eyes on me and I could swear I herd whistles, but coach shut them up fast. I was looking at the ground , blushing the whole way there. I was so preoccupied I didn't even notice Pogue and his friends where there. Once coach was done talking they took turns running their races.

"Hey, Sam"

I looked up surprised to see Pogue and his friends. "Hey" I said standing. I knew they were all staring at me in my two piece. I hated swimming for that reason, I'm so self conscious.

"You didn't mention you were on the swim team." Pogue said.

"Yeah, may I remind you I don't remember you mentioning it either." I retorted

"But in our defense were not used to having to tell people about ourselves, our business is pretty much known around the whole school." Reid explained

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not up to date on every single person here. I mean its not like I have only been here for three days or anything."

"Green, your in, free style." I rolled my eyes.

"Good luck" Caleb said slapping me on the back. Kari is really fast.

"Thanks" I said and walked to my spot. When the whistle blew I hit my stride with no problem even though it had been months since I had even been in the pool. I hated water so as long as I was pushing myself to win I didn't have to think about anything else. I was so far ahead of all of them. I won with no problem. As soon as I was done I got out of the water quickly.

"Holy shit." Reid stated, they were all dumbfounded.

"What?" I blushed embraced for being noticed.

"I think I'm going to take my luck back and save it for someone who really needs it" Caleb said jokingly.

"Green, good run. I'm glad to see that your as good as they said you were. However, that doesn't excuse lateness."

"Sorry coach, its just that I was at soccer practice and I lost track of time it won't happen again." I hated being called out like this. I was definitely going to make sure to leave practice on time now.

"Oh, that's right I forgot about the soccer and how we had come to that agreement. But that didn't include being late to practice. I will let it slide this time and I'm glad to hear you say it won't happen again. Make sure it doesn't." and then he walked away.

I had forgotten till this minuet what the girls had said about the swimmers not liking the soccer players. I was afraid to find out the guys reactions. I turned around to face them.

"So you guys up for Nicky's tonight?" Pogue asked

"Hell yeah, you know it." Reid answered

They didn't mention it. I was so surprised because I knew they had herd coach. They were great guys. Pretending they didn't hear a thing. I cant help but wonder if it's not because they like me/want to sleep with me. A lot of the guys at this school seem to be that way. "So what exactly is Nicky's?"

"It's the local bar. Everyone goes there to hang out. Well anyone that's cool that is." Reid answered.

"Oh that's cool. Well I hope you guys have fun." I was hoping they weren't going to invite me, that really wasn't my scene. I didn't really do that stuff. A lot of the kids at my old school called me a pansy and said I was to good and innocent. But I never let it get to me, I knew what I wanted and I knew that wasn't it. " I'll catch you guys tomorrow." and with that I walked into the girls dressing room to change. When I was finished changing I headed out back to my dorm. I was almost to my room when I herd my name.

"Hey, Sam." Pogue was jogging to catch up with me. "So you want to come with us to Nicky's?"

"Um.. Not really, I have a lot of stuff to do." I was hopping he was going to fall for that.

"Right… sure you do. So what's the real reason you don't want to go?"

I didn't answer at first. Not sure exactly what to say. I walked to my dorm, him following. I opened my door. "Hold on a second." Than I went in and grabbed the soda he had left. I handed him the soda. "It's not really my scene. I don't really go to places like that, I'm not really comfortable with the whole setting." I looked down at the floor afraid of what he would say.

"That's cool. Well it wont be as fun without you. But, I understand and respect your feelings, I just don't agree with them. We just might have to change your opinion one day." He smiled and winked at me. "See you tomorrow." Than he walked off down the hall the way he had exited before.

I went into my room, wondering if I was the stupidest girl in the world for not going with them. But I wasn't about to change myself for a bunch of guys. The night by a little slower than I wished but I was ready when it was time to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night I had such weird dreams. They were about this old mansion like house and a long dark stairway that descended into what appeared as nothingness. But every time I would try and go down one of the guys would stop me, and every time they touched me I would wake up in my room. Once that happened five or six times I finally gave up on sleep and went to take a shower: at four in the morning.

Later as I walked into Biology I noticed Pouge looked worried. He didn't look like he got much sleep either. I smiled at him as I sat beside him.

"Are you ok?" Pogue asked

Okay I knew I looked tired but that didn't constitute for the amount of worry in his voice and eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." A look of relieve crossed his face but it didn't stay there for long. "Are you ok?"

"What? Yeah, I just didn't get much sleep last night. I kept having strange dreams."

"You too? Man maybe it was something in the food. I think we should complain. What were your dreams about?"

"Noting really… its just something that happened about a week ago. We got into a car accident and lost a fellow student. I've just been having dreams about it ever sense."

I wanted to know more but I wasn't about to pry, that wasn't my style, if he wanted to tell me he would. Also, class started so we had to be quiet.

Later in math class I actually had someone to talk, Tyler had saved me a seat. I was so thankful for that seeing as how I still didn't know anyone in that class. In all of my other classes I had realized that girls either from the soccer team or the swim team were there. I was begging to think that it wasn't going to be so bad here.

"What you thinking about?" Reid asked as he sat down at lunch.

"Um.. Nothing really I was just thinking how maybe this place isn't going to suck as much as I though it would." I was picking at my food again. I seriously could not get this stupid dream out of my head. I wanted to know what it meant.

"Oh, that wouldn't have anything to do with a certain group of people now would it?" Reid smirked.

"Maybe" I mumbled, blushing a little

Reid cracked up at that. I didn't see what was so funny, but if it made him laugh, I didn't mind to much. I loved his laugh, it fit him perfectly.

"So what are we laughing at?" Pouge asked as he joined as at the table.

"Oh, nothing" Reid had stopped laughing even though the smile didn't leave his face.

"Ok," Tyler said as he and Caleb joined the group. "So what are the planes for tonight?"

"Well I have to go to the store and pick up meds for.… Gorman." Caleb came up with that name last minuet.

I had noticed the pause and realized there was someone he didn't want me knowing about, but I wasn't about to pry into his life either, I didn't want to ruin our friendship before it even began.

"Ok than I say we hit the town tonight." Reid seemed to be the type of guy that always had to have something to do, I'm not sure how he managed to stay up with his grades if he was always out. Then I realized the guys helped him, they all pretty much had the same classes, so of course they helped.

"Hello.. Earth to Sam" Pouge was waving his hand in front of my face.

"What ? Sorry."

"I asked if you wanted to hang with us tonight."

"Oh, Um….I cant because…" I had no idea what to say I had to come up with some excuse and fast, "I have to study" I blurted out to fast before I realized that I had only been there for two days how much studying did I have to do. The boys picked up on that too.

"Seriously Sam you've only been in classes two days not even you could be that far behind" Tyler answered.

"Exactly, I've been here for two weeks and you guys are already way ahead of me. I have to learn everything you already know before mid terms next month." that even sounded lame to my own ears, but I guess they fell for it because they dropped the subject.

Later when I was sitting in English with Caleb and Reid, Reid whispered in my ear. "So what's the real reason that you don't want to hang out with us tonight?"

I cant say that I honestly had an answer, I mean if I was smart at all I would jump at the chance to hang out with them, but I just didn't want to. "Are you accusing me of lying?"

"Yes" he was blunt about it.

I looked at him, he was super close to me. "Well, I wasn't lying, I have to catch up and if I don't keep my grades up it doesn't matter how good of a swimmer or soccer player I am, they aren't going to let me stay.

"Well you know we could always help catch you up considering we already know it all."

"No its ok, you guys go out and have your fun, I don't want to be a burden. Really it ok, I do better when I study on my own anyway." At that moment the teacher decided to call on Reid for an answer, that he didn't know manly because he had been talking to me. So thankfully that was the end of the conversation.

Soccer practice went ok. The girls need a lot of work though. I have my work cut out for me. Apparently, they had had a meeting and decided to make me captain, so that put even more pressure on me. Than to add to it they also made me captain of the girls swimming team. I honestly think they are trying to kill me. I had no idea how I was going to captain two teams plus keep my grades up. I was now really glad that I had declined on the invitation to go out with the boys.

The next couple of weeks went by fast. Between all of my classes and having to coach both teams, I was complexly stressed. Every night the boys had asked me to hang out after school and I always declined. However, even though I hardly saw them outside classes we were all becoming close. I was more comfortable around them and I noticed the effect of me hanging around them so much, people that I didn't even know started to talk to me. One person unparticular was this guy named Kevin, he was on the swim team and he had asked me out a couple times, I always told him no, coming up with some excuse. He seemed like a real nice guy and he wasn't unattractive, there was just something telling me to say no. I find it funny how I never mentioned it to the guys though, I guess I never thought it was that important.

It was Friday night, about three weeks after I arrived at Spenser, and I was really stressing because I had a soccer game on Saturday morning that I had to get ready for and a swim meet Sunday afternoon. I looked at the clock and realized that I had forgotten to go down to eat dinner. 'Crap, how did I forget that.' I thought to myself, and right on cue my stomach growled. Not a minuet later there was a knock on my door. I opened to find a pizza deliver guy.

"Hello, I have the five pizza's you ordered."

"But I didn't order any pizza's" I was completely confused, not only would I ever eat that much but I didn't have the money to pay for them either.

"Yes you did. This is where the guy on the phone told me to drop them off. So here you go."

"But I don't have the money to pay for these." I was kind of getting annoyed.

"Oh, no need to worry they were already paid for. Here you go and have a nice night." He handed me the pizza and walked off.

I set the pizza on my bed and turned around to close my door but instead found the guys standing there. I jumped not expecting to see them. "Holy cow you scared me. But I guess that would explain the pizza's. What are you guys doing here?"

"We decided that we were tired of hearing no from you to hang out so we took into upon ourselves to invite ourselves over for pizza and a movie." that's exactly like Reid.

"Guys this nice and all but I have a game tomorrow."

"Precisely why you need to relax." Pouge said.

Of course my stomach had to betray me with a growl. "Ok, that's it, were not taking no for an answer" all of them walked into my room.

It was strange seeing them spread out across my room. I'm glad that I had extra been bags in my room. They had sat the pizza on my desk. Tyler and Caleb took over the been bags, Pouge had my desk chair, and Reid was on my bed, so of course I had to join Reid on my bed. I was so hungry that I think I almost ate an entire pizza on my own. I really I'm glad they decided to do this. Before the movie was half way over Pogue, Caleb and Tyler were passed out. I wasn't really paying that much attention to the movie, I was to busy worrying about the game tomorrow.

"So what's the deal with you and Kevin?" Reid whispered not wanting to wake the guys.

"What do you mean? There's noting going on with me and Kevin." I was kind of curious as to how he had figured that one out.

"I know, he talked to me after practice today. More like cornered me. He thought we were a couple on the down low and that's why you kept saying no to him."

I was surprised. Did people really think Reid and I were a couple? I mean its not like I would mind its just that we didn't act like it at all. I mean I never hung out with any of them after school. Out of all the guys I think I was around Pouge the most.

"But don't worry, I made sure he knew we weren't and I told him that's just the way you were. I explained how you never want to do anything with anyone. I told him maybe he should be more assertive."

"Um…." What the heck. How in the world did this happen. There is no way to get out of this. Ok one date that's all this has to be than I can tell him that I don't like him like that and than maybe we can just be friends.

"So why do you keep saying no to him?" Reid acted uninterested yet interested at the same time.

"No reason I guess, I have just had a lot on my mind lately."

"Sam, what's the real reason?" Reid always seemed to be able to tell when I lied. Its not that I did very often, usually just when I didn't want to explain myself, I'm not good at telling people my emotions or thoughts. Reid had caught on to this right away, and I'm sure he was trying to change me.

"I don't know Reid, ok, I just don't know. I'm not used to all this crap. This stuff never happens to me."

"What are you talking about? What stuff?" he really was confused.

"This" I said motioning to him and the guys. "Guys never pay attention to me, ever, especially hot guys like you, and honestly I've never been asked on a date before or had a boyfriend or anything like that. I freak out ok, I'm not good with any of this." I blushed and looked at my hands, I cant believe that I just told Reid all of that, especially like that. I sort of expected him to laugh at me.

"You think were hot?"

Of course that would be the one thing he would pay attention to. He was trying to be nice and ignore the rest of my ramble. I rolled my eyes and hit him with the pillow or at least I tried, but the pillow flew out of my hand and knocked over my lamp. The other guys jumped out of their skin when they herd the noise. Reid and I just busted out laughing and eventually they all were to. Not long after that they all left. Wishing my luck with the game tomorrow and letting me know they were going to be in the stands rooting me on.

Morning came way to fast, I was so not ready for the game. I was a nervous wreck. Once I made it to the locker rooms most of the team was there already. They had really improved a lot over the past three weeks, they were starting to act like a team. But I'm still not sure they are going to be able to win. After the rest of the team got there and we were all changed and had my talk.

"Ok, girls, I know that we started off ruff, but we have this in us. We can beat them, we have improved so much over the past three weeks, I'm so proud of all of you. So what if we don't win, we have grown as a team a lot more and we will continue to grow no matter what. So as long as we go out there and try are best than they cant beat us. So lets go and win this game!" we all ran out of the locker room towards the field.

By half time we were up by a point and things were looking good. "So you and the Sons have become close haven't you?" Rachel asked during half time.

"Who?" I had no idea who she was referring too.

"The sons. You know Caleb and all them."

"Oh, yeah, I guess so. I mean we don't really hang out that much, but I guess you could say that."

"Not that close? I saw all four of them leave your room last night." Sadie jumped into the conversation. "Man if I was lucky enough to be you, I would become close with them fast. Besides if they didn't feel close to you they wouldn't have come to the game today."

"What makes you say that?"

"They haven't been to any games sense they been here, for any of the sports."

Just than the whistle blew for the game to start back up. After the game all of us were heading back to the locker rooms celebrating our victory when I herd my name being yelled. I turned around to see the guys/sons (at least that's what everyone else calls them) walking towards me.

"Congratulations!" they all said and gave me a big group hug. I was kind of embarrassed but didn't let it show.

"Thanks guys." I smiled, I was glad to have someone the cheer me on. Than I noticed there was something wrong, their smiles weren't reaching their eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's my mom. We were planning on taking you out to celebrate, but something came up with my mom, so we'll have to have a rain check." Caleb looked worried

"Is she ok? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nah, she'll be fine this happens a lot to her. But we got to go. See you tomorrow, ok? And congrats again." Than they all walked off. That was so strange, it seems to me that they have a lot of secrets.

Anyways, by the time a got to the locker room everyone had decided we were going out to celebrate and they were forcing me to go with them. So everyone was supposed to go shower and change clothes than meet outside the school in an hour.

I was actually really glad that I had went, I had more fun than I have had in a while. I noticed how they talked about the "Sons" a lot. I honestly think they were obsessed with them or something. They were overjoyed that they had come to the game.

"You do know they only reason they were there is because of Sam, right?" Sadie clarified. The other girls thought that over for a second.

"Who cares, I mean realistically only one of them can have Sam, and the other three are going to eventually want to find someone else." That was so typical Kelly for you.

I blushed when she said this though, because I dint honestly believe anyone of them wanted me in the way Kelly had just suggested.

Unfortunately, they night went by to fast and I was back in my room before I even realized how late it was. It was midnight and I had a swim meet tomorrow. Man, I'm going to be so tired. I crashed and I swear not 5 minuets later my phone was ringing. I looked at the caller id and realized it was Reid.

"Hello"

"Where the hell are you?" Reid sounded panicked "have you looked at the clock lately? Are you just waking up?"

"Um.. Maybe"

"Crap girl hurry up and get dressed already." then he hung up on me. I looked at the clock and realized it was already 1 and the meet started at 2. I jumped up and started getting ready. I was so hungry. As soon as I was finished there was a knock on my door. I answered it to see Reid standing there with coffee and a muffin.

"Reid you're my life saver." I gave him a big hug than blushed realizing what I had done

"Yeah, yeah , yeah, just hurry up will you."

We got to the pool at 1:20 just in time to start warming up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the meet we all went out to celebrate our victory. Well at least our 5 victories, as a whole the team lost, but Caleb, Pouge, Reid, Tyler, and I all won our races. So the 5 of us plus Kevin went to a restaurant in town. I was forced to go because believe me I didn't want to. But it was a lot of fun minus the fact that Kevin kept staring at me like I was something to eat. Apparently none of the guys noticed because when it was time to go back I was forced to ride with Kevin. Thanks to the guys who claimed Tyler's Hummer. I tried to tell Reid that I wasn't liking Kevin but he would hear none of it.

The car ride was quiet I didn't know what to say. Honestly I just wanted to get out of there. By the time we got to the dorms it was starting to pour. I went to get out but Kevin stopped me.

"Why don't we wait to see if the rain lets up a little." He had put his hand on my arm. I seriously did not like him touching me. But I also didn't want to be rude and jerk away. As soon as I looked at him he leaned over and kissed me.

"I pulled away "Kevin I…"

He sighed "Which one?"

"Excuse me?"

"Which one are you sleeping with?"

I was dumbfounded, I had no idea what to say. I think he took my silence the wrong way.

"You're sleeping with all four of them, that would explain so much. Than you won't mind with me either."

Before I could say anything he was on me. I'm not exactly sure how he managed it, I mean his car isn't tiny, but it's not huge either. He ended up ripping my sleeve off so that my shirt only hung on my by one. While I'm sure I could make a new fashion statement I wasn't liking it so much.

I kneed him, but not hard enough, he got pissed, he slapped me and I felt my lip split. "Bitch" I kneed him again, harder, he let me up enough for me to push him off enough to get my door open and try to get out. Unfortunately it didn't work so well. Kevin had grabbed my foot and I fell half in and half out of the car. My arms landed on the pavement and I automatically knew there was going to be blood. Also, I'm pretty sure my ankle was broken or at least sprained. I slipped my foot our of my shoe and kicked him in the face. I think I broke his nose. I stood up and ran to the dorms, it was pouring down rain, I could barley see where I was going. I grabbed my key out of my pocket and opened the door. I ran inside and up the stairs not exactly sure where I was going and not thinking about my ankle. I knew where I where I was once I got there, I had ran to Reid and Tyler's room. I knocked on the door hoping that they had made it back already.

Reid opened the door, he didn't have a shirt on, his hair was wet and he had a towel in his hand. He just stood there staring at me.

"Who is it Reid?" Tyler yelled from the bathroom. That seemed to wake him up.

"What happened?" I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Than he looked me over and noticed my ripped shirt, my split lip, missing shoe from the foot with the swollen ankle, that was starting to throb now that my adrenaline was wearing off. Than it seemed to hit him all at once. "Where the hell is he?" I had never seen Reid so pissed.

I started crying when I so the look on Tyler's face as he poked his head around the door to see who was there. Reid pulled me into his arms. I cringed at first, but relaxed. Reid wrapped his arms around my waist lifted me up and set me on the bed in his room. Tyler closed the door behind us.

"Did he…." he took a deep breath not wanting to finish the question "Did he.." I could tell he was trying to control his rage.

I took a deep breath willing myself to stop crying, at least for now. I shook my head answering his unasked question. "I didn't give him a chance, I do play soccer after all." I tried to smile but regretted it when my lip burned with the effort. A tear escaped from my eye. I hadn't even noticed Tyler had left the room. "Reid, don't do anything stupid ok, and don't let the guys either."

"They can take care of themselves." I could tell he was still pissed but he seemed to calm down a little once he knew nothing had actually happened. He kissed me on the top of the head. "Come on we need to clean your arms. Can you stand?"

I nodded my head. As soon as I put any pressure on my ankle I blacked out from the pain. I don't recall hitting the floor because I'm sure Reid caught me.

I woke to voices, I recognized. I couldn't tell what they were saying. I noticed my ankle was better. It didn't hurt anymore. My arms didn't hurt either, I felt wet though, so I couldn't have been out for long. I opened my eyes and saw Tyler and Reid standing by the door talking to Caleb and Pouge. The door was closed so it looked like they just got there. Tyler must have been calling them when he stepped out.

I closed my eyes not wanting to move. I just listened to their voices not paying attention to what they were saying. I must of fallen to sleep for a minuet because the door closing woke me up.

"Hey" Reid said waling over to the bed, I could tell he wasn't as pissed anymore. He looked more concerned than anything. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just peachy."

"Sorry I should have known that was a stupid question. Is there anything you need."

" Some dry clothes would be nice."

He walked to the closet and pulled out a sweater and a pair of swear pants. "This should fit you."

He handed me the clothes. He was watching me, I think he was expecting me to break down again, but I was saving that for when I was alone. I got up and walked into there bathroom, my ankle barley hurt.

"Tyler is going to bunk with Pouge tonight so that I can have his bed."

"Why don't you use your own bed?"

"Well someone was occupying it at the time, and we weren't sure how long you were going to be out."

I walked out of the bathroom, my ankle had started to hurt from putting weight on it so I walked to Reid's bed and sat down, afraid I might fall down. "True, but I'm up now so he can come back and I can go to my own room."

"No, your staying here. I'm not leaving you alone tonight."

"Look, Reid I'll be fine seriously, you don't have to worry about me."

"I don't care what you say, honestly I'm not sure you realize what happened yet. I'm expecting you to go into shock or something. So you are staying here tonight and I'm not taking no for an answer."

I could tell the argument was over. I was kind of pissed at Reid for telling me what to do and I made sure he knew it. But, on the other hand I was glad he was making me stay I didn't really want to go back to my room. I took in a big breath and realized Reid had a distinct smell, I loved it, it made me feel safe and warm. I than sighed out the breath I had taken in. Reid took the sight the wrong way.

"You know it doesn't have to be me."

"What?"

"Pouge would be more than willing to come in here and stay with you. It doesn't have to be me. And if you absolutely want, we can get you back to your own room, but someone is staying with you either way." He sounded defeated.

"Hold on. Your making my head hurt. What are you talking about?"

"I don't have to be the one to stay with you. I could go get Pouge if that would make you more comfortable. I know he would be more than happy about it, he was already complaining that I got to stay here with you."

I think the last part was supposed to be more to himself than to me. "What?"

He sat up. I could tell he was getting annoyed with me. "Do I have to spell it out? I "

"Reid I herd you the first time. I just don't understand why it matters? Your already here why would you go get Pouge instead?"

"I just thought you might be more comfortable with Pouge, that's all. You know him better than anyone else." "Not really. I just happened to meet him first. I don't hang out with one of you more than the other. If there's anyone I have talked to the most its you." I'm not exactly sure what was going on here. Maybe he was just trying to get my mind off of what happened.

Reid just sat there not saying anything lost in his own thoughts I guess. I sighed and laid down. Suddenly I was really tired. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up screaming tears running down my face. It had been almost two weeks and the dreams hadn't stopped. I hadn't told the guys I was having them. I didn't want them to worry. In fact I barley even talked to them anymore. I didn't blame them for what happened, I just didn't have the strength to talk I guess. I still sat by them in class and ate lunch with them, I just didn't' normally contribute to the conversations. They didn't push me either, which is one of the reasons I loved them so much.

I spent all my extra time into my sports. If I wasn't at practice than I was putting plays together or coming up with new ways to push them. They were improving so much. In soccer we haven't lost a match yet and now I wasn't the only one winning races.

I realize of course one of these days I'm going to break down or explode or something, from keeping all my feelings inside. Pogue had tried to get me to talk about it once but gave up when I wouldn't respond.

I was focused on soccer more than swimming, the season for swimming was almost over and we weren't good enough as a team to go to states and I knew I didn't need as much practice as them so I practiced more on soccer because we actually had a chance. So I looked at the clock realizing it was only 11 and that I had only gotten like an hour of sleep before the dream had woken me up. So I laid back down and went to sleep.

That morning when I woke up at an acceptable time because I hadn't had any more dreams. I was ready to win our soccer match. We were going against the panthers and they had a history of injuring players on the other team and getting away with it. I was ready to defend my team mates if need be but I was hoping this was going to be a clean game. I wish I could have been right.

It was right after half time. We were up by two, I had the ball when I noticed one of the other teams girls headed straight for me. I passed the ball, and the next thing I knew my ankle was being kicked from under me, I fell with the other girl on top of me. We both stood up.

"What in the world was that?" I yelled at the girl

" I was going for the ball."

"I didn't even have the ball anymore, are you blind or something." I pushed her. I had no idea what had gotten into me, I wasn't usually like this.

The whistle blew and my coach was beside me before I knew that the game had even been stopped.

"Green what the hell do you think you are doing?" Coach yelled. "Get back to the bench now!" I walked off the field but I immediately turned around again to face coach.

"Coach the ref is flippin blind, he didn't even call that"

"Your lucky he didn't call you we cant afford to have you thrown out this close to states."

"But Coach"

"No buts Green, you get your ass in that locker room and I don't want to see you back out here, but I will see you first thing Monday morning in my office."

I knew she was right, I had gone to far. I had no idea what was wrong with me. As I walked to the locker room trying to hold back the tears that's always come when I get mad. I herd someone calling my name. Actually its was more than one person. It was the guys and I was hoping they wouldn't follow me into the girls locker room.

I walked in and punched my locker which I immediately regretted. It hurt like hell and started to bleed. I sunk to the floor and stared to cry. It's the first time since the night with Kevin that I had actually cried. I hated that I had acted the way I had on the field, that I had stopped talking to the guys, that I had let Kevin get to me like this. Sure he didn't go here anymore, I think the boys had something to do with that, but the memory of him is still here. Every once and a while I would hear someone talking about it.

Then I herd a noise, of course the guys would come in, they knew no one else was in here. I felt strong arms snake around me and half lift me off the floor. I took a deep breath and smelled Reid. Of course he would be the one to come into the girls locker room. He didn't say anything and I just kept crying we stood there for the longest time, him just holding onto me. Once I started to calm down I realized the game had to almost be over with which meant the girls would be coming back and I didn't want to be there when they did.

Reid must have thought the same thing. "Clean yourself up. We'll meat in your room. We need to talk." He whispered in my ear. I don't care how upset I was that still made me shiver. I could just imagine Reid smile because of that. Than he left, I didn't even look at him.

I was in my room for like 5 minuets before there was a knock on my door. They didn't even wait for an answer they just walked in. I was laying on my bed and I could tell it was the guys. This was the second time all 4 of them had been in here. Caleb sat at my desk, Tyler took the bean bags on the floor, and I sat up to make room for Reid and Pouge on my bed. I didn't look any of them in the eye.

No one said anything for the longest time. Well it was only a couple minuets but it felt like forever, I could feel all of them watching me.


	4. Chapter 4

"So are you going to tell us what's wrong or are we going to sit here for the rest of the weekend?" I was surprised to here that come from baby boy.

I didn't know what to say.

"You have to tell us eventually and were not going to leave here until you do so you might as well start talking." Caleb was serious I could tell by his voice that they weren't going anywhere.

I still had no idea what to say. I don't know what they want me to say or what they expect me to say. So I sat there thinking it over.

"Look, Sam, I get that your mad at me that you blame me, but seriously say something. Scream, hit me throw something. I don't care what it is just do something the silence is killing us." Reid was annoyed.

My head shut up to stare at him when he said this. "What? You think I blame you?"

"Well yeah, I mean you have barley talked to any of us for two weeks, and you tried to tell me you didn't like Kevin but I wouldn't listen."

"Reid…, I don't blame you, I don't blame any of you. Its not your fault its his, you guys helped me. I guess I never told you how much I appreciated what you did. I know you guys are the reason he's not here anymore. But it was all him, not you, I'm sorry if you guys got the wrong idea, its not like that at all."

I could feel the tears coming back, a couple even fell. I hated that I made them think that.

"Than why? Why did you become so distant?" Pogue asked

I knew this was coming, "Because he hurt me, not only physically but mentally. He made me realize how weak I still am. He shouldn't have been able to get to me the way he has. I have tried to protect myself from this happing again, but it didn't work. And as much as I don't want to admit this he made me afraid of you guys for a while. I couldn't trust anyone, not even myself. It was hard for me to even walk down the hallways at school. I had no idea how everyone was going to react to me. I thought some random people were going to jump me or something and finish what he had started. I have been having dreams, more like nightmares, about that night it replays in my head. Than sometimes it changes, its not always him, sometimes it would be one of you…." I hated admitting that to them, I was looking at my hands, I didn't want to see their expressions.

They were all quiet off in their own thoughts. I half expected them to get up and leave me here alone. I closed my eyes sitting there taking in the quiet, it scared me that none of them were saying anything.

I felt a hand close around mine. I jumped, not expecting that, the hand moved away. "Why didn't you tell us?" I was still looking down at my hands but I'm sure it was Pouge.

"I.. I don't know. I guess I just didn't want you guys to worry. I mean it's not like there was anything you could have done about it."

"Sam, it always helps to talk, you can't keep things like that inside. Besides we might be able to help to figure out a way to stop the dreams, or at least get your mind off them." Tyler said.

"Look Sam, you do know that we would never do that to you right? We're not like that, any of us." Leave it to Caleb to bring up that point.

I hesitated, of course I knew they wouldn't. Didn't I? I hesitated to long and they noticed.

"Sam, look at me" I looked up into Pogue's eyes. "You seriously don't know that? We're your friends and friends don't do that stuff."

"I know. I do really. It's just…"

"What, Sam?"

"Well, it's just that I know you guys drink. I'm not saying that you'd do anything intentionally, but…" I didn't know how to finish even if I had wanted to. I think I hurt them.

"Sam what kind of people do you think we are? Yeah we drink, sometimes, but we never get drunk. Well on the exception of me that one night that we first meat. But I didn't try anything than so what makes you think I ever would?"

"I don't know past experiences I guess." I couldn't help but notice that Reid hadn't said anything in a while but when I said this he reacted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reid asked

"Nothing, it doesn't mean anything, its not important. But, I guess I do know you guys wouldn't hurt me. I just feel.. I don't even know how to explain it."

We all just sat in silence for a minuet.

"I say we get out of here for the night. How about we hit Nicky's?" again baby boy surprises me.

"Great idea baby boy" Reid said standing up, the other guys followed.

It's weird how in a second everything can change. They were done talking about the whole situation, I was really glad because I didn't have much else to say on the matter. That's one reason why I prefer guys to girls. I wasn't so sure I wanted to go, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to get a choice.

"Come on Sam, you're coming too." Pogue said helping me up.

"Guys do I have to? I don't really feel up to it."

"Yes you have to go. Besides you need to get out and do something besides school, soccer, and swimming. Have some fun." Caleb really didn't have much room to talk as far as I could see, but I guess he did have a point. So 20 minuets later we were all sitting at a table at Nickey's.

"So what exactly is this place? I mean I hear you guys talk about it all the time but you never really specified what it is."

"The really isn't one word to describe it. You could call it a bar but we can get in so its not exactly. But it's the best word for it." Reid tried to explain.

I would have inquired further but my stomach decided it needed food and decided to growl. I blushed hoping no one else had herd.

"Sounds like someone's hungry. What do you want?" Pogue asked

"Um.. Not sure. What's good?"

"Never mind, I'll get you something." than he walked off.

"Should I be afraid?" I asked Caleb seeing as he was the only one still at the table. Reid and Tyler had gone off to play pool.

"Nah, they don't have anything bad here that I know of."

I noticed he was staring at that girl Sarah. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Who?" Pouge asked coming up with food in his hand. It was a hamburger with fries and what I was hoping was a coke.

I didn't answer. I wasn't going there now. Instead I took the food from his hand. "Thanks" he set the drink on the table. I started eating.

"Your welcome, but who are you talking about?"

I still wasn't answering I made sure I kept food in my mouth so I wouldn't have to talk.

"Ok, fine whatever." he said as he took a fry.

About the time I finished eating the yelling started. I didn't really pay attention not thinking it would be someone I knew. But I noticed Caleb and Pouge get up so I followed them with my eyes realizing that it was Reid yelling at Aaron I think his name was. I stayed back not wanting to get in the middle of it.

Honestly, I didn't even watch to see what happened. So when I herd my name I jumped.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, but were heading out. Tyler's going to take Caleb and me to Caleb's house so that I can get my bike. You ok going back to the school with Reid?"

"Oh, yeah no problem" I stood up and followed Pouge out. He climbed into Tyler's Hummer and I climbed into Reid's Jag.

By the time we got back to the school it was poring down rain. Neither one of us had said a word and it was becoming weird. Reid parked and turned the car off and we both just sat there not wanting to get out in the rain.

I wanted to say something I just didn't know what to say. It had never been like this between us, Reid was always talking. I was nervous the last time I was alone in a car with a boy things hadn't turned out so well. I sighed and Reid caved.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"The last time I was in a similar situation."

"Oh" than it dawned on him "Oh, Sam, you know I'd never"

"I know Reid I know." pause in the conversation. I couldn't help but wonder if it was going to be like this from now on. "Is this going to be it now?"

"Is what going to be it?"

"This" I said motioning between us. "Because I didn't trust you guys it going to be awkward now."

"I don't know. Is it? That's kind of your call. You can trust us as much or as little as you want to."

"Its not like that Reid. I trust you guys, I do. It's just I didn't want you guys to worry about me. I hate it when people worry over me. I guess I just figured if I didn't tell you, you wouldn't worry."

"Didn't you think that by not talking to us it would make us worry that much more? Honestly you know that I thought you blamed me. Not that I could blame you for that. I blame myself."

I looked at Reid. "Why do you blame yourself? It wasn't you fault any of it. Yeah sure you didn't listen to me, but that's just because you wanted me to….well I'm not really sure why you wanted me with him."

"I'm not exactly sure why I blame myself I just feel responsible. I am angry that the other guys beat me to Kevin, I would have loved to…never mind."

We both got quiet again. Something had changed between us, I'm not exactly sure what it was but I could feel it and I think Reid could too. "Thanks"

"For what?" Reid asked surprised

"Everything you did that night"

"Oh, that, don't mention it, That's what friends are for right?'

"Yeah I guess….Can I ask you something though?"

"You just did but sure go ahead."

I rolled my eyes. "That night why did you say Pogue?"

"I told you it was because I thought you were better friends with him and would be more comfortable."

"Reid that's crap."

He was taken aback by my response. "What do you want me to say?" He sort of sounded somewhere between angry and defeated.

"I don't know maybe the truth."

" How do you know that's not the truth?"

"Because I herd the tone of your voice that night. I'm not stupid."

"Fine you want the truth, here it is. I thought you liked him. So I though it would be better for you if you were with him because I know he likes you. He has sense the first time he saw you. We all did. There's just something about you…Baby boy and Caleb got over you besides Caleb is still in love with Sarah even though he doesn't wasn't to admit it. And as for Pogue its hard to say, he.. Well he likes the idea of you, but honestly he's still trying to deny his feelings for Kate. That's why I pushed you and Kevin together so that Pogue would realize his true feelings. There was also some selfish reasons there too. I figured if you had fallen for Pogue I had no hope but if I could get you to like Kevin than I had a chance of beating him, I just couldn't compete with Pogue."

I wasn't prepared for this. I don't think I ever would have been prepared for this. Sure two weeks ago I would have loved to here this, I would have thought it was hilarious that they had fallen for me. Give me another two weeks and I might be able to except it. But right now, after everything that had happened I couldn't handle it. I had to get out of there, I didn't know what to think or feel. I opened the car door and ran out into the rain. I wasn't sure where I was going. A smart person would go into the building but than I knew Reid would be able to catch up to be a lot easier. Outside running I had a chance of getting away.

I was soaked to the bone within seconds but thankfully the rain was letting up. Within a minuet the rain had stopped completely. I found a tree and sat underneath it. I put my head in my hands taking deep breaths trying to calm down. I realized that running away wasn't the best idea. It wasn't going to solve anything because for one Reid was bond to follow and two I was only running from my own feelings which isn't healthy. I also realized what the change was between Reid and me, I had realized I liked him. I'm not sure when it exactly happened but I figured it out when he had been talking and my heart had leapt at the thought of him liking me.

I was wrong though Reid didn't come looking he sent Tyler to make sure I was ok.

"Sam. Are you ok? What happened? Did Reid try to hurt you or something?" he seemed really worried.

"No, I'm fine, I just freaked. It's nothing really."

He didn't look convinced "Sam"

"Tyler really I'm fine." But I could tell there was no way around it so I told him everything. I told him what Reid had told me how I had reacted and why.

"Sam, you better go find Reid, fast, before he does something stupid, like go find a girl to sleep with."

"You don't think he would…"

"Sam think about who were talking about. Reid's one of those kind of guys that needs to feel needed. You know what he's like. Are you sure you know what your getting yourself into?"

"Yeah, no, maybe, I don't know all I know is that I need to talk to him and get things sorted out. Thanks for worrying though. But would you mind maybe going to hang out with a friend for a while."

"Yeah no problem, because I really don't want to be there."

So five minuets later I'm standing outside their door tying to get up the nerve to knock. I took a deep breath and knocked than realizing that I probably should have changed my clothes first seeing as I was wet and muddy but it was too late now. When Reid answered the door his hair was still a little damp from the rain and he didn't have a shirt on.

"Can we talk?"

Reid didn't say anything he just pushed the door open wider and stepped aside.

I walked in not sure where to go, I didn't want to sit because I was a mess. It was awkward with me just standing there. I noticed it was kind of cold in his room I began to shiver.

"Why didn't you change your clothes? Your going to catch a cold in that. Here" Reid said handing me the clothes that he had given me to wear before.

I accepted them. "Thanks."

"Sure, just leave your clothes in the bathroom with your shoes."

I walked into the bathroom and changed, my hair was still wet but it was better at least. I inhaled, I could never get sick of the way Reid smelled. I walked out of the bathroom and Reid was laying on his bed so I sat down on Tyler's.

I wasn't exactly sure where to start. "Reid" he looked over at me a small smile showing on his lips but it didn't reach his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry." I looked down at my hands. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted, I just wasn't expecting that and I freaked."

I herd movement and I looked up into Reid's eyes and got lost in them. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you freak, was it really that big of a surprise?"

"Honestly yeah. I mean two weeks ago I would have loved to hear you say that but…"

"But what?"

I know he was just trying to get me to say my feelings because he knew I had a problem with that.

"But I guess because of everything that happened and what I realized I freaked."

"What did you realize?"

I stood up no longer able to just stand there. I went and leaned against the door I looked down at the ground getting up the nerve to tell him. He waited patiently. "I.. I realized how much I like you." It came out all in a jumbled mess.

"What?"

Slower I said it again still looking down at the floor. "I realized how much I like you."

"And that freaked you out?"

"Well yeah, I hadn't realized it before until you started talking about the whole situation and I got butterflies at the thought of you falling for me, so I ran and I know that's not really the greatest idea in the world, but I didn't know what else to do."

I herd Reid get off the bed. "Sam look at me." I looked up into his eyes some of my hair had fallen in front of my face. "It's ok. I understand." He reached forward and moved the piece of hair from my face and left his hand rest on the side of my face with part of his hand on my neck. I knew he would be able to feel my pulse which had to be sky rocketing.

"Reid. I don't know if I can do this though. I'm not sure how I'm going to react to anything."

Reid leaned forward and I knew what he was going to do and I didn't really care. I wanted him to, I think. He hesitated an inch away from me giving me the chance to stop him if I wanted to. I could feel his breath against my lips and I swear my heart was going to beat through my chest. When I didn't protest he closed the distance between us his lips meeting mine. The instant are lips touched my body exploded with heat, it felt amazing. I loved the taste of him and how his lips felt against mine. However the he pulled away too soon and enclosed me in a hug. Than he whispered in my ear, causing shivers to race through my body. "That's ok, I'm willing to take it as slow as you need to go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Just as a warning this chapter may be a little confusing. If you have any questions please ask.**

**Also I would like to say thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, you help motivate me to keep writing. Thanks so much, it's very appreciated.**

* * *

When I woke up Sunday morning I wasn't sure if last night was a dream or not. I thought there was no way that it wasn't. However, I also knew it to be real. I was happy and confused at the same time. I wasn't sure how I felt, I mean I liked Reid but I wasn't sure if he could wait for me to be ready. I don't know any of them that well but I do know Reid's reputation. I decided to get up and take a shower, I wasn't sure if I was going to hang out with the guys today or not. When I was about to leave my room my phone rang, I had to scramble to get to it in time.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you coming or not?" Pogue's voice came from the other end.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's Sunday morning we have a swim meet today. Any of this ringing a bell? I mean come on I know you had a… weird night last night but that doesn't mean your brain gets to stop working."

I could tell he was half joking with me. "Crap, I'm coming right now, I was just about to leave." I hung up, not even waiting for a reply, I ran down to the pool, almost forgetting to grab my swim stuff.

When I got there the guys weren't even ready yet. I gave them weird looks as I slowly walked up to them. I noticed Reid wasn't there yet.

"Did I hear you say crap before you hung up the phone? I don't think I have ever herd you say anything remotely bad before. Reid I think your rubbing off on her." Pogue was going to get annoying fast I could tell. I could also tell that Reid didn't keep quiet about what had happened last night. My luck the whole school knew by now.

I hit Pogue playfully. "Hey, who said it has to be Reid. Last time I checked none of you had very clean mouths." I started to head off towards the girls locker room. I didn't get very far before I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to see Reid, I had no idea where he came from.

"Hey, don't I even get a good morning kiss?" he asked sarcastically

I sighed "Reid, look about this whole-"

He cut me off "Hey calm down it was only a joke, I can see I'm going to have to watch myself even more now."

"I'm sorry Reid. I told you this wasn't going to be easy for me."

"I know, you said that already." he seemed to be getting mad.

"Look we need to talk Reid, about what happened last night."

"What's there to talk about? We kissed, end of story."

Now I was confused, was he just drunk last night or something when he said he would take it as slow as I needed. No, he couldn't have been, I hadn't seen him drink anything, so than what was with the change all of a sudden. I herd someone call his name, he turned to see who it was than looked back at me.

"Reid-"

"Look, Sam, I said I'd take it as slow as you needed, but that didn't mean I was going to wait around until you figured out exactly what speed you want to go. I have a life to and I have wants, for lack of a better word at the moment. So when you figure stuff out, if I'm still around let me know." than he walked away.

I wasn't sure what had just happened, I couldn't decided if I wanted to cry or not. What in the world had changed between last night and this morning? I had to figure this out, didn't I? I didn't know what to think or do, I was confused beyond all believe. I walked into the girls locker room and walked back out ten minuets later ready to swim and forget about what had just happened. I walked over the where the rest of the girls were standing.

"I was with Reid last night. He is so amazing, I swear every time we do it he gets more amazing. Is that even possible?" I walked up on Kayla's conversation.

Now I didn't know what to think. "When was this?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure what time it was but it wasn't too long after it started raining." She seemed so proud of herself.

"How long was he there?"

"Oh, all night in fact there he is now just coming in."

And she was right, Reid had just walked into the pool area. He looked like he had just woken up and he was wearing something completely different than what I had just seen him in. What in the world was going on? Something wasn't right, if this was some kind of joke it wasn't funny anymore. I walked over to Reid.

"Why did you go and change your clothes?"

"What?" he half mumbled incoherently.

"You were already in here, than you left to change your clothes. Why?"

The other guys had walked up by now. "What are you talking about? I haven't been in here yet today." Than he pushed past me

The other guys were looking at me strange. "Where were you last night?"

Reid turned around and looked pissed. "I was with Kayla last night. Not that its any of your business seeing as how you ran away from me last night." Than he turned back away and went into the boys locker room.

I swear I would have fallen to the ground if Pogue hadn't steadied me. "What's going on? If this is some kind of sick joke its not funny anymore." I said

"Sam, what are you talking about? What's going on? Come on lets go sit down and they all walked with me to the bleachers.

"Did you guys see Reid in here earlier?"

"No, Sam, he just walked in, you saw it yourself." Tyler was looking at me worried.

"No he didn't. He was in here earlier, I talked to him over by the locker rooms."

"Sam, Reid wasn't in here." Caleb tried to explain

"Than who was I talking to?"

"I don't know. But it wasn't Reid." Pogue answered.

"Ok, fine" I turned to Tyler "Was Reid in your guys room when you got there?"

"Yeah, I got there right when you were leaving. He was there, but he didn't stay long. Making some excuse about having to do something."

"Ok, but didn't you hear Reid just say that he spent the night in Kayla's room because I ran away form him?"

None of them said anything they all just looked at each other and identical looks crossed all their faces. A mixture between understanding, hate, and fear. But the look was gone before I could be certain it was even there.

"Guys you know what's going on don't you?"

"Sam, are you sure you didn't hit your head this morning or something?" Tyler asked

"How stupid do you guys think I am?"

"Sam, maybe you should go lay down for a while. Well tell coach your not feeling well. Besides this match isn't important anyway."

"Are you honestly going to stand there and tell me that nothing is going on? Guys come on, something isn't right here."

"Sam." That's all Caleb had to say, there was so much feeling behind that one word. It was like I was a little kid that wouldn't listen to there parents.

"Fine if you guys don't want to tell me than don't, but don't think for one minuet that I'm going to trust you guys anymore." I could tell that I had hit a spot because a look of pain crossed all their faces. I could tell I was going to start crying so I ran for the girls locker room. Unfortunately, before I got there I ran into Reid, literally.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't know what's going on." I took off for the girls locker room but Reid caught my arm.

"Sam, seriously what's going on?" he really seemed like he didn't know, which confused me even more.

"Let go of me Reid." I put as much venom into my voice as possible and it worked because he let me go.

Once in the locker room I calmed myself down so that I could leave with some dignity. I changed my clothes and walked out not looking at anyone but I could feel eyes on me.

Once in my room I went over everything that had happened last night and everything that I had herd today. I couldn't come up with anything that made any sense. There was no explanation of what was going on, unless I really was cracking from all the stress. But I honestly didn't think that was the right explanation either. The guys knew what was going on that just didn't want to fill me in. Well that's just fine but that just means that I don't have to listen to them anymore either. So I picked up my shower stuff that I had doped earlier when Pogue had called me, and I left my room making sure to lock it behind me. On the way to the bathroom I got the feeling that someone was following me, but I decided not to think about it because realistically everyone should be at the swim meet. As I got undressed and climbed into the shower, the feeling intensified. Instead of leaving like a smart person would have done, I just showered more quickly than I normally would have. By the time the feeling was so strong I swear the person should have been right on top of me. I was beginning to think the boys were right I should have just stayed in my room. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I walked out of the bathroom and ran right into someone.

"Shit, sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

I looked at the person I had run into. It was a guy I had never seen before. It was a little weird that he was in the girls side when everyone knew all the girls were at the swim meet. He was decent looking, he had brown hair that stuck up at all ends. "No, it was my fault I wasn't paying attention." I was still a little freaked, but the feeling was gone now.

"Are you ok?" he seemed to notice I was a little jumpy.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry again, um… I don't know your name."

"Oh, it's Chase." He smiled and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sam." I shook his hand. I looked at him closely, now that I paid attention, he looked to old to still be in High School. He gave me a creepy feeling. I had to get out of there. "Well, if you'll excuse me I have somewhere I have to be. Maybe I'll catch you around."

"Oh, you can count on that."

I walked away, pretending not to have herd what he said. I had planned on walking right past my room in case he was still watching me but than I noticed my door was opened. I stopped, in my tracks. I clearly remember locking my door. Something wasn't right, I looked down the hall to where Chase had been and saw that he was still there staring at me with a smile on his face. It was him, it had to of been, that's the only explanation. I didn't want to give him a reaction. I had no idea what to do, I wanted to make sure that he hadn't done anything to my room, but I was afraid to go in. Unfortunately, because the guys were at the swim meet I had no where else to go. I could wait in one of their rooms, but I only had a key to Reid and Tyler's and as freaked out as I was, that wasn't happening. I smiled at Chase as if to show that it didn't faze me, and walked into my room.

I checked my entire room, from what I could tell nothing was missing. But something had been added, there was a dead rose on my bed with a note that said "Because of them you'll be like this rose, ugly and dead."

I was so freaked out, I had no idea what to do. I wanted to run to the guys and tell them everything. But why should I? They don't seem to trust me, and who's the them? If the guys are the them, I'm not sure I want anything to do with them. I'm so confused, and scared, I sat on my bed with that rose in my hand for the longest time. So long in fact that when someone knocked on my door I screamed and jumped and fell on the floor. A second later, Pogue was standing in my doorway, having busted the door open thinking that something was wrong.

When he saw me on the floor he smiled trying to hold back a laugh. "Are you ok?" he asked offering me his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine." I snapped, getting up without his help. The dead rose lay on the floor forgotten for the moment.

"Come on Sam, don't be like that."

"Be like what? I have no idea what your talking about." I turned my back on him pretending to straighten my clothes in the mirror. I could see his reflection, and he was staring at me, worry in his eyes. I walked into my bathroom and shut the door. I wasn't sure how long I was in there. But when I came out Pogue was gone and so was the dead rose with the note.

My door was still open but I didn't feel like shutting it. "Crap" I muttered under my breath as I bent down to look under my bed for the flower hoping that Pogue hadn't actually taken it.

"What's wrong, lose something?"

I looked up from my position on the floor to see Chase standing in my doorway. I quickly stood up and walked toward the door, with all intentions of shutting it. I grabbed the door "No, not at all, not that its any of your business." than I moved to slam the door in his face, but he caught it. "Aw, come on now, don't be so rude. Why don't you let me in so I can help you find what your looking for?"

"I told you Chase, I didn't loose anything, so there's no need for you help, thanks anyway though." I tried to put as much sarcasm and venom in those words as possible.

"Hey, calm down now, you're the one that left your door open so anyone could come in. You should be more carefully about the type of people you let in."

There was definitely some double meaning in his words. "Don't worry, I am careful about who I let in, hence why you are out there."

"I could get in if I really wanted to and there's nothing you can do about it. I mean I was already in once, the second time is even easier now that I know what your room looks like." he was glaring at me, making sure I got his message.

My heart beat quickened. "I'll keep that in mind, as something to tell the guys. I'm sure they could keep you out."

"We both know you aren't going to tell the "sons". They already think your crazy dreaming up two different Reid's. Why should they believe you?"

Of course he was right. I wouldn't tell them. I could take care of this on my own. Besides, they wouldn't believe me, no one in their right mind would believe me. "Well that shows how much you know about them." Ok so I figured I could try and convince him that I was going to tell the guys. "And just to clarify, I didn't leave my door open Pogue did."

"Are you sure about that?" Chase said.

Than I swear the craziest thing happened. Chase turned into Pogue right in front of my eyes. The only difference was that his eyes were now pitch black. I stumbled back not wanting to believe what I had just seen. Maybe I was going crazy. There's no way that any of this was possible.

Chase/Pogue took a step into my room out of view of the hallway. Than he changed again, this time into Reid. "Looks like you just got lucky." Than he turned around and walked down the hallway. I herd some people talking.

"Reid, where did you just come from? Didn't you leave with Tyler?'

"Yeah, we are about to leave had to make a pit stop."

"See you later tonight. Caleb."

I didn't know what to do with myself. I sank to the floor and started crying. I didn't care that my door was open and anyone that walked by could see me. I was going crazy, that was the only explanation. I couldn't trust my own eyes. I herd footsteps coming down the hall, I figured it had to be Caleb. I didn't want to see him, I couldn't even trust it to be him. I got up off the floor, walked to my door and went to shut it. However, I wasn't fast enough because Caleb saw me as I was closing the door. It caught him off guard or I'm sure he could have caught the door before it closed. I didn't lock it knowing he was going to want in. But, I didn't feel like opening the door again, so I would leave it to him. I sank back to the floor at the foot of my bed. Within a second there was a soft knock on my door, I didn't even bother answering, I knew Caleb was going to come in no matter what.

The door opened than closed and I didn't even bother looking to see who it was. What difference did it make, I couldn't trust myself apparently.

"What happened?" Caleb asked as he wrapped me in his arms. Caleb was like the big brother I never had, who cares if it wasn't really him? I needed someone and Caleb was the best I could hope for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviews my story, you help me so much. **

* * *

I wasn't sure how to answer his question. I didn't want him to think I was going crazy but I felt like I should tell him. Just as I was about to explain, Caleb's phone rang. Caleb answered his phone but was still sitting next to me so I could here the conversation.

"Hey Pogue. Can I call you back later?"

"No, Caleb we need to talk. This is important."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I went to go check on Sam and I found a dead rose with a note attached."

Well at least I knew Pogue had been in my room and had taken the rose. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I hadn't even been sure that I was going to tell them about it. Now it didn't look like I had much choice. I was going to have to tell them everything. I just hoped that they didn't think I was crazy. Lost in my thoughts I had missed part of the conversation.

"Ok Pogue calm down. Get the guys, we'll figure this out."

I looked at Caleb and realized he looked worried about what Pogue had told him. I wasn't sure what there was to be worried about. Yeah, so someone threatened me, and maybe it was because of them. But how much harm could one person do? I already knew who it was, so we could turn him in and everything would go back to normal. But, there was the whole thing that Chase could seem to look like anyone he wanted to. As far as I knew that wasn't even his real name and what he really looked like. How was I even supposed to know if I was sitting next to Caleb? I know I had herd two different voices in the hallway when Chase left and Caleb arrived. But how did I know Chase couldn't be two people at once. I had already thought about this but the gravity of my situation hit me. I jumped up from beside Caleb and walked to the other side of the room. Caleb looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" he stood up and walked towards me.

"Nothing." I backed up against the door.

"Sam" Caleb was using that commanding, tell me what I want to know voice.

Right than there was a knock on my door. I moved away, but didn't answer it. I walked over to my bathroom shut the door and locked myself in. I couldn't trust anyone now. How had I not figured this out before? This is what he wanted, Chase knew this would happen. I herd my bedroom door open. Than I herd someone knock on the bathroom door.

"Sam, come out. What wrong?"

I didn't answer, I backed away and sat on the lid to the toilet. I figured they would leave me alone eventually or they would knock down the door. Either way I was safe for a while. I could hear what the guys were saying.

"What in the hell happened?" Pogue wanted to know. He sounded pissed.

"I don't know. When I found her in here she was crying than after I got off the phone with you she backed away from me than decided to lock herself in the bathroom."

"Well what in the hell did you guys say on the phone that would make her lock herself in the bathroom?" Reid was practically screaming. Before long and the entire floor was going to hear their conversation.

"What makes you think it was something we said?" Pogue yelled back.

"Well duh, it was right after you were on the phone."

"Don't go blaming this whole situation on Caleb and me"

"Well obviously its your fault. What were you guys talking about?"

"Mainly about the dead rose that she had."

"Big deal it's a dead rose! Call the national guard a rose died."

"Reid calm down. Yelling isn't going to fix this. Someone's got to talk to her and figure out what's wrong." That's Tyler for you, always trying to keep the peace.

"Tyler's right. We have to figure out what's wrong first before we go blaming anyone."

After that I couldn't hear what they said anymore because they had stopped yelling.

I was lost in my thoughts trying to figure out what to do, knowing I couldn't stay in here forever and I had a feeling that they weren't going to leave. Before I knew it there was more yelling.

"Pogue would you stop blaming me. I have barley talked to her all day!"

"Yeah, I know, because your to busy having sex with any girl you can get your hands on."

"Oh, big deal so I had sex with what's her face last night. I felt like crap, give me a break."

"No, you don't get a break Reid. You're a bad ass and you know it but you choose not to care."

"Oh, I'll take being a bad ass any day to being a pussy like you."

"Oh, come on Reid you can do better thank that. Aaron could come up with a better insult."

I knew if I didn't do something fast they were going to kill each other. I couldn't take the chance of them hurting each other because I didn't trust my own sanity. So I took a deep breath unlocked the door and stepped out. As soon as I saw them I knew something wasn't right. Pogue and Reid didn't look upset at all, they were both calmly sitting on my bed. It was all part of their plan to get me out. I turned back around with all intentions of going back into the bathroom. However, when I turned around I ran right into Caleb.

"Oh, no you don't Sam."

"Caleb let me through."

"No." I tried to push past him, but he was to strong, he gently grabbed my arms. "Sam, stop trying to fight me. I don't want to hurt you."

I sighed in defeat. I realized I had no hope now, I had to talk to them. When I sighed Caleb let go of me, but he posted himself in the doorway so I couldn't get back in. I glared at him for a second than turned around to see that Tyler was posted at the other door. I had a feeling I had no hope of getting through there either. So instead I walked to my desk and sat in my chair. I turned so that my back was to all of them.

I closed my eyes, waiting for one of them to say something but no one said a word for a while. I guess they were waiting on me, but they had to know by now that I wasn't going to openly explain myself without prompting.

I stood up and I could tell all the guys tensed. However, I was just getting more comfortable, I wasn't trying to make a move to escape. "You guys really don't have to stand there like that any more. I swear I'm not going anywhere." I turned to face them. They seemed to believe me, or at least they figured they could be fast enough to catch me if I tried to run again.

Caleb leaned up against my desk, it's L shaped so he could see me from where he was. Tyler just sank to the floor in front of my door.

"Sam what happened?" Caleb was the one who asked but I looked at Reid.

"I'm not exactly sure to be honest." Reid was looking me right in the eyes like I knew he would.

As he was looking at me he asked "Then why did you run away?"

I had a feeling he was talking about something completely different than what had just happened. "I was scared."

"Why?"

"I felt like I couldn't trust myself."

Confusion crossed his face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"You're right Sam, we can't because you won't tell us." Reid stood up and walked to my window, I could tell he was aggravated.

"Dose it have something to do with this?" Pogue asked as he held up the dead rose with the note still attached.

I realized that the other guys thought we had been talking about what had just happened, so I switched subjects. "Kind of."

"Do you know who gave it to you?" Caleb asked

"I'm not 100% sure, but I have a good guess. It was waiting in my room when I got back from taking a shower."

"Wait, this person was in your room?" Tyler sounded pissed and that surprised me.

"Yeah, my door was open when I came back."

"And you went inside." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, what else did you want me to do? All you guys were at the swim meet that I wasn't allowed at."

"You have a key to our room, you usually take that everywhere with you."

"Tyler, in case you forgot, I wasn't really happy with any of you when I left the pool."

"Hold on, I'm confused. Why don't you start at the beginning?" Pogue asked

"Well, that's the problem I'm not exactly sure where the beginning is."

"Well start from when we were at the pool. Why were you so upset about Reid?" Caleb asked

At the mention of his name he turned around to look at me. I could tell he was trying to figure out why I should be mad at him. I didn't really want to tell them what had happened. So I was as vague as possible. "Well last night after we got back from Nicky's I freaked out about something Reid had said and I went to his room a little latter. We talked for a while."

"Sam, I wasn't in my room later." I couldn't tell what he was thinking, I could see he was trying to process something. I wanted to talk to him about what happened but not now, especially in front of the guys.

"Yeah, I know that now. Than when I went to the pool this morning after I talked to the three of you." I motioned to Tyler, Pogue and Caleb. "You came over to me by the locker rooms before I went in to change."

"Sam but I.. "

"I know Reid, let me finish." No one said anything else so I continued.

"After I came out I went over to the girls and herd Kayla talking about you. Than I saw you walk in wearing something completely different than what I had saw you in just a couple minuets before that. I was so confused with what Kayla had been saying, I had been with you last night not her. Not in that way!" I said to Pogue who's face had changed when I had said that last part. "But that's why I said everything I did at the pool. Than when I came back up to my room I decided to take a shower. I locked my door, than when I was coming back I ran into some kid I had never seen before. He told me his name was Chase." As I said that name all the guys looked at each other, they knew the guy. "When I came back to my room my door was unlocked and open. That's when I found the rose on my bed. Than a little later Pogue came and scared me, I was still mad at you guys so I went into my bathroom. When I came back out my door was open and the rose was gone, so I figured Pogue had taken it. While I was looking Chase had appeared in my doorway and asked if I had lost something and that he could help my look for it. Chase talked about me being careful about leaving my door open and who I let in. I told him you had, and than he was like are you sure about that? Then he… he.." I couldn't finish, if they didn't think I was crazy yet they were going to.

"What is it Sam? You can tell us." Caleb put his hand on my shoulder.

"His eyes went black and he changed into Pogue, than he changed into to Reid right before he left. Than he walked down the hall and passed you and you found me right after that. I thought I was going crazy. As far as I know I am. That's why I freaked, I had no idea if you guys were you. I couldn't, can't trust myself."

"Sam, your not going crazy." Caleb gave Reid a warning glance that I was sure I wasn't supposed to see. "Come on Caleb we can't make her think she's going crazy."

"I know that Reid but we can't tell her everything, at least not yet."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Look Sam, we know this Chase kid. We have dealt with him before, he can be dangerous. We can't explain everything to you right now, but we will eventually, I promise. I swear to you, everyone in this room is who they say they are, Chase can't impersonate more than one person at a time. Besides he wouldn't dare be around three of us at once, or be around any of us that long. We would be able to see through his disguise. I'm sorry that you got brought into this but for your own safety, its probable best if at least one of us is with you all the time." Caleb was trying to inform me without really informing me of what was going on.

"But how am I supposed to know if the person with me is who they say they are?" I wasn't sure about all of this. I don't think I would have believed them except for the fact that I could see on all their faces how worried they were,

"We'll all switch watching you and make sure we check the other one out before we leave."

"Guys I don't know about this, it seems like a lot of work."

"Sam, look at me" Caleb had his commanding voice back again, so of course I looked. "Chase isn't someone you mess around with, we want you safe because we care about you. It's our fault your in this mess in the first place."

"Ok, fine whatever." I knew I wasn't going to win this argument

"Shit, what time is it?" Tyler leapt up from his spot by the door

"It's a little before six, why?" I asked

"Crap guys I got to go. I promised Emily I would eat dinner with her."

Than just like that he was gone. It was about time Tyler found a girl. Just like that the mood changed and my stomach decided to growl.

"Well it looks like Sam is ready to eat too." Pogue said standing up from my bed.

* * *

At dinner I couldn't really contribute to the conversation. I was still to worried about everything that had happened the past two days. How had everything happened so fast? Every once in a while I would look at Reid. I could tell he was thinking too but, he's better at multitasking than me. So apparently they all decided that they were coming back to my room for the night, to watch movies. I knew I wouldn't have to wait long for all of them to pass out, so that I could get away for a while and think.

Once in my room Caleb and Pogue claimed the bean bags and Reid was on my bed like always. Tyler never came back after dinner but we weren't to worried.

I put in the movie turned off the lights than went into the bathroom leaving the door open, farther than I thought I had. I had grabbed a pair of sweats to change into. First I brushed my teeth, washed my face, than brushed out my hair. My back was to the door so I didn't notice Reid watching me. Than I slipped out of my pants and pulled my sweat pants on, I unbuttoned my shirt and let it fall to the floor. I could feel eyes racking over my body, I shivered than pulled my shirt on. I turned around to realize how far open the door had been. I looked at all the guys but none of them were looking at me. In fact they all seemed to be asleep.

I leaned against the door frame to the bathroom and looked at all of them, they all looked so peaceful sleeping. I knew at that moment that I could trust them, and had no idea how I had doubted that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again to everyone who has been reviewing! Sorry this one took so long, my family was down from Michigan. Hopefully the next one won't take me as long to write. Thanks again.**

* * *

As I lay against the door frame I thought about sneaking out of the room to take a walk, but decided against it. Instead I started staring at Reid, I had to talk to him to clear things up between us. I found myself wanting to kiss him again, or I guess for the first time since it had been Chase before. I shivered at the thought of kissing Chase. I hadn't noticed that Reid had started staring at me too.

I stood up straight, than blushed and looked away, acting like a little kid who had gotten caught doing something they shouldn't have been doing. I looked back up to realize Reid was still staring at me, I also noticed he had scooted over so there was room for me on the bed next to him. Reid than went back to looking at the movie, it wasn't loud so I wasn't sure how he could even hear it. I walked to my bed and laid down careful to not touch Reid.

After a couple minuets I wasn't comfortable so I snuggled closer to Reid and leaned my head on his shoulder. As soon as I touched him he tensed up. I had no idea why I had chosen to get closer to him, I didn't usually do that kind of stuff. But I was confused as to why he tensed, than I realized that the only thing he cared about was that I ran away from him last night.

I was about to move when he relaxed than wrapped his arm around me, bringing me closer to him. It felt nice to lay there with Reid, it was like I belonged there. I was about to fall asleep when I felt Reid move, the next thing I knew he was whispering in my ear. "You want to go far a walk?"

I shivered in pleasure and I knew Reid would have that stupid smirk on his face. But, I nodded my head and we both got off the bed and went out the door making sure not to wake Caleb and Pogue.

Neither one of us said anything for the longest time. As soon as we walked outside I realized it was getting chilly. We walked around the school grounds for a while taking in the night air. As we were passed a bench Reid sat down, I could tell he was thinking about something. He was leaned over with his arms resting on his legs, his hands holding his head. I sat down beside him.

"Sam, why did you feel you couldn't trust yourself last night?" Reid asked looking over at me.

I knew this question was going to come, I was just hoping it wasn't going to be the first one he asked. "It's complicated."

"Sam I'm a smart boy, when I want to be, I can keep up."

I sighed trying to figure out how to put it. "It's not exactly me." I hurried to continue when I saw the look that crossed Reid's face. "No, it's not that I don't trust you, I do, it's more like I don't trust myself around you." I looked down at my hands tracing the lines in my palms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He sat up on the bench and turned his body so he was sort of facing me.

"When I'm around you, I find myself thinking about things."

When I didn't continue Reid sighed. He knew he was going to have to prompt me to talk. "What kind of things?"

"About, doing things, with you." I could feel myself start to blush. I was glad that it was dark and that he couldn't see me. I couldn't believe I just told him that. But I guess it was good to tell him I wanted him before I had to say this next part.

"What kind of things?"

I looked at Reid and smacked him on the arm. "Don't even go there."

He had that stupid smirk on his face. He loved hearing me say what I did. "Man, I didn't know our little innocent Sam had suck a dirty mind."

I smacked him again, than rolled my eyes, looking back down at my hands.

"But, than what's the problem? You should know I'd be more than willing to comply to those fantasies of yours."

I couldn't really tell if he was joking or not. I had a feeling it was a little of both. "That is the problem though. Reid, you of all people should get that. I'm not that kind of girl."

"Oh, I think I could change that."

I smacked him again than stood up. "Reid, I'm being serious here!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry" he got up and hugged me. "But I still don't see the problem." He whispered it in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"You're not the kind of guy I need." I whispered as well because I didn't want to have to say it but I knew I had to.

He backed away from me. "What?" I could tell it wasn't going to be long before he was mad.

"Reid, come on. You know I'm right. Your not the type to settle with one girl. Today proved that to me. You went off to Kayla when I ran away. So what would happen if we were together and we didn't do anything, because I'm not ready?" Reid didn't answer and I knew what the answer was.

Reid sat back on the bench, he put his head in his hands. "Sam…."

I sat down beside him and put my hand on his back. "Reid it's ok. Things are probably better off this way."

"How's that?"

"Well, in ten years when you decide to grow up, we might have a chance than." I winked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm going to hold you to that." Than just to prove it he leaned towards me, he was hesitant, his lips hovering over mine. But when I didn't protest he closed the space between us. As soon as we touched my heart stopped for a second than my body exploded in fire. It was pleasant, and I had goose bumps all over my body. I felt his hand caress my face and the other one entwined in my hair. I put my hands on his chest and I could feel his mussels underneath my hands. I loved the feelings that were going through me, this was better than when it had been Chase. I felt Reid's tongue on my lower lip, at the same time we both realized what we were doing. We pulled a part, looked at each other than we moved apart on the bench so there was space between us.

I found myself wondering if it had been just as enjoyable for him. Reid started to say something, but than stopped to clear his throat. Apparently it had been.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Um.. Yeah." I was hesitant, it could ask but that doesn't mean I have to answer.

"What happened last night?" I could hear the strain in his voice, like he didn't know if he wanted to know the answer.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"Sam, I meant between Chase and you."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to lie, but telling him the truth would hurt him. As of last night I had wanted to be with him. But because of what I found out today I had changed my mind.

"Sam, tell me, please."

"Nothing happened." I decided denying it was the best idea.

"Sam, don't lie to spare my feelings. I want to know."

"Why?"

"Because it's important to me. So please tell me."

"Reid" I said shaking my head and stood up.


	8. Chapter 8

"Reid" I said shaking my head and stood up. "You're only going to hate yourself."

"Sam, you don't know that."

Maybe I should tell him. Maybe if he hates himself for a while than he will change. No, that's horrible, what a selfish reason. I don't want to cause him pain.

"Sam, are you ok?"

I snapped out of my mental battle. "Yeah, why?"

"You just looked… never mind. Are you going to tell me or do I have to go find Chase?"

"Reid you wouldn't!"

"I actually think I might."

"Ok fine. If you want to know that bad I'll tell you."

"Thank you."

"Well a little while after I ran Tyler came to find me. I assumed you sent him."

"Yeah, when I got back to the room."

"Well, I told him what happened and he told me to go find you. So I went to your room, I had asked Ty to stay away for a while. When I showed up at your room, I was still in my wet clothes from the rain, so you/he, ok I'm going to refer to Chase as you in the situation because this is getting confusing. So you gave me some clothes to change into. By the way I still have them in my room, I'll have to give them to you later. I told you the reason I freaked out was because I hadn't realized how much I liked you. You said you understood and that it was ok. I told you I didn't know if I could do it, or how I was going to react. Than you kissed me and said that you were willing to take it as slow as I need to go."

Reid stood up and he had his back towards me. I knew I shouldn't have told him. "So, let me get this straight. Last night you were willing to give me a try but tonight your not, because of Kayla? Plus you lied about the reason why you ran. Did I miss anything?" He than turned around to look at me. I could tell he wasn't happy.

"Reid" I said standing up "It's not like that…exactly"

"Ok, than explain it to me."

"Look, yeah last night I was willing to give it a chance, but I realized that you don't settle and I'm not going to ask you to change for me. Also, I didn't lie about the reason I ran, it's one in the same. Don't go turning this on me. I tried to warn you, you weren't going to like what I had to say."

Reid sighed and sank onto the bench, "Your right, sorry. So… the kiss?"

"What about it?"

"Who's was better?"

I rolled my eyes and smacked him again. "Yeah, like I'm going to tell you." I started to walk off towards the dorms, a smile on my face. I didn't get far before I felt Reid's hand on my arm. He spun me around to face him and he claimed my lips again. The same sensation from earlier filled my body again. My legs gave out from underneath me and I would have fallen if Reid hadn't been holding on to me. I could feel him smile as we were kissing.

I pushed against Reid's chest to get him to stop, it wasn't very hard because I was trying to convince myself I wanted him to stop. Instead, he moved his tongue across my bottom lip, I tried to moan in protest but it didn't sound like protest to my own ears. Reid was fighting to gain access to my mouth, he rubbed his teeth along my lip now. I pushed harder against his chest and I broke the kiss.

"Reid" I breathed heavily. I still had my eyes closed trying to regain composer.

"Yes?" he asked trying to act all innocent.

I opened my eyes giving him a death glare. "What was that?"

"Oh, I thought it was obvious. I can always try again." He moved to kiss me again, but I moved out of the way.

"Reid"

"Sorry, but I cant help myself." he smiled

I rolled my eyes. "Just stop ok? Your going to make this difficult for me aren't you?"

"Me, why would I do such a thing?"

"What are you going to do when I get a boyfriend? You cant go around kissing me than."

"Well I guess that depends on who he is."

"Reid!"

"What? I can take most of the boys in this school."

"What if it's Pogue?"

I loved the look that crossed Reid's face. "You wouldn't?"

"Actually, I might. I know he likes me now, thanks to you. Besides, he's nice and would treat me right." Reid was pissed. I had said it just to piss him off, but now that I thought about it I actually might.

"Sam, that's not funny."

"Who said I was joking?"

"You're really going to do that to me?"

I thought about it, I didn't want to hurt Reid, but…. "I don't know. But look at it this way. Wouldn't you rather it be him than another jerk like Kevin? You know Pogue would never do anything I didn't want."

I saw something flash in his eyes, I'm not sure what it was. Honestly it looked like he had formulated a plan in less than a minuet.

"I guess, your right. If it had to be anyone better Pogue than say Aaron." than he walked off.

I didn't like the look that had crossed Reid's eyes, he had a plan and I wasn't sure I wanted to know what that plan was.


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple of days went by without incident. There was no sign of Chase. I had a feeling it was because one of the guys was always with me. They had an entire schedule figured out. Two of them would sleep in my room every night, or I would go to Reid and Tyler's. Than they would meet Pogue with me in first period. Pogue would hand me off to Tyler and Reid because they had class right across from my Spanish class. Than Tyler would walk with me to Calculus because we had the class together. Than Tyler and Pogue would walk me to my history class because they had class across the hall. They would meet be afterwards and hand me over to Reid who had study hall the same time I did. Than we would go to Lunch together were all the guys were. Than it was English with Caleb and Reid. Afterwards they walked me to the soccer field and picked me up to go to the pool. I had a feeling they were always late to class and that they always left earlier. I had no idea how they got away with it. It was kind of annoying having them follow me and watch me all the time. I felt like a little kid having to get dropped off all the time. I hopped no one would notice buy I couldn't be that lucky.

On Friday Reid had just walked me to the soccer field and was leaving to go to his class when Taylor came up to me. "So what's the deal with Reid and you?"

"What?" I was surprised by her question.

"He has been walking you to and from practice every day this week."

"Nothing's going on."

"Tay, didn't you notice it's not just Reid that's bringing her places, all the son's have been bringing her around all week." Courtney had to go and put her two cents in.

"Come on Sam, what's the deal? You can tell us." Taylor stated.

"Guys nothings going on. Now are we going to practice or stand here all day? I personally would actually like the tournament next weekend, and possible move on to win states."

"Do you actually think we have a chance?" Kim asked.

"Not if we waste practice time grilling the team captain."

With that the team stopped asking questions and started warming up. I sighed in relief, however I knew this wasn't over. More people were going to start asking questions. Rumors were going to start flying around school if they didn't stop bringing me to all my classes. Instead of worrying about it I focused on practice and getting the team ready for our next game.

After practice just like clock work Reid was there waiting for me. I rolled my eyes when I saw him. I knew they were only doing this for my own good, but I had a feeling Reid was enjoying it more than he should have been.

"Aww, what's wrong sweetie, not happy to see me?" Reid smirked

Sweetie? When had he started calling me that? I rolled my eyes again and walked right past him without acknowledging him.

"Hey, Sam what's wrong?"

"Nothing Reid." I said sighing

Reid than walked ahead of me and stopped right in my path. I moved to walk around him put he got back in my path. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I practically yelled at him.

He looked hurt but I didn't really care. I was sick of my personal bodyguards and it hadn't even been a week. I walked towards the school and into the pool area leaving Reid to follow.

Practice went well, I had the best run that I had had sense swimming this season. The rest of the girls were improving as well. Now only a couple of the girls were way behind the time needed to beat the best in their heat. The last twenty minuets of practice coach let us free swim on a count of the excellent practice.

I was lost in my own thoughts, headed toward the locker room, and I was walking beside the pool. I was trying to think of a way to get the boys to stop following me everywhere. So of course I didn't notice the blond boy running towards be. The next thing I knew I was in the water Reid on top of me.

When I got to the top I turned and glared at Reid. "What in the hell is your problem?"

Reid looked taken aback. For one thing I never said anything remotely close to a swear word, and for another I don't think I have ever really glared at Reid before. "Sorry, I was just trying to have some fun."

"Yeah well next time don't."

Oblivious to what just happened Pogue came up behind me and dunked me under the water, holding me under a little longer than necessary. Reid had tried to warn me, but didn't give me enough time. In fact he only made it worse because I had my mouth open so I swallowed water. When he let me up I was coughing up water. Caleb was there pounding on my back.

I turned on Pogue "What in the world is with you 'Sons of Ipswich'? Do you think you can do whatever you want and just get away with it?"

Than with that I went to the side of the pool, pulled myself up, and went into the girls locker room. As I walked away I herd one of them ask and Reid answer

"What's her problem?"

"Who knows, probably PMS"

Normally I would have taken a shower in the locker room, but I didn't feel like staying around here anymore. So I walked out and towards the dorm rooms, not even thinking that the guys normally went with me. When I got to my room I got a change of clothes my shower stuff and walked out my door, nearly blowing into Tyler.

"Crap Ty, you scared me."

"Sorry, the guys sent me to make sure you were ok. So are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You can wait in my room if you want, I'm just going to take a shower really quick."

"Why didn't you take one in the girls locker room?"

"I didn't feel like it ok?"

"Ok, sorry I asked." Tyler held up his hands in mock surrender.

"I'll be right back."

The shower felt refreshing. It was nice having the bathroom to myself. I didn't have to hurry on a count of anyone else. Mostly everyone was still out, on a count of it being a nice day for once. I was almost finished when it happened.

I had the feeling that I was being watched so I turned around and as soon as I did I was pushed against the shower wall. There was no one there, but I couldn't move. It felt like there was a hand around my throat, constricting my air and another on my ass. I was taking in raged breaths. Than I felt breath on my neck.

"Those boys are going to be the death of you. Your mine and the seem to think that its alright to touch you still." I herd the unmistakable voice of Chase.

Than Chase materialized right in front of me. One of his hands was around my neck and the other moved around to caress my breast. I could feel his eyes raking over my body and I hated the feeling. He had a stupid grin on his face. I was powerless to do anything. I couldn't move a mussel. I was at the mercy of Chase. He moved his hand from around my neck, but it was still hard for me to breath. Chase was making it impossible for me to scream for help.

Chase crashed his lips onto mine and started feeling my body up and down. He forced his tongue into my mouth. Than his hands started messaging my breasts. It felt good, yet horrible at the same time. Than Chase moved his mouth down my jaw to my neck, were he started bighting and sucking. Than his mouth moved down to my breast and one of his hands down in between my legs. Chase was about to insert his fingers when there was a loud bang. Chase moaned in aggravation.

"It looks like you were just saved. This time."

Than the shower door opened and Pogue was standing there. Before Pogue could even make a move Chase was gone and I took in a deep breath. I would have collapsed but Pogue caught me before I hit the floor.

"Hey, its ok. I got you. Your ok, he can't touch you anymore." Then while still supporting me, he grabbed my towel and wrapped me in it. Than he picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the bathroom. As soon as we were out Caleb was running towards us.

Pogue shook his head, silently letting Caleb know he would explain later. "Can you grab her stuff."

Caleb nodded his head and walked into the girls bathroom without even hesitating.

I couldn't even cry, I was in shock. Pogue walked me to my room where Tyler was sitting on my bed. His eyes got huge. "What happened?"

"Not now." Pogue said as he laid me on my bed. Than he sat beside me. I herd Caleb enter the room, but I didn't look at him.

I was looking at Pogue, I could tell he was pissed, yet worried. All I could think about was the way Chase had touched me. I felt disgusting and used. A tear escaped from my eye. Pogue wiped it away with his hand, than moved a piece of hair out of my face that had fallen. Than he bent down and kissed me on the forehead.

Not ten seconds later my door burst open, I swear I must of jumped out of my skin.

"What the fuck happened!" Reid demanded.

"Not now!" Pogue stressed as he turned to glare at Reid, clearly pissed that Reid had scared me.

I turned onto my side, not wanting to look at any of them right now. I felt Pogue's hand start rubbing my back. It felt nice and relaxing. I must of drifted to sleep, because the next thing I knew Chase was all over me again. I sat up and screamed. My towel slipped down exposing me. I didn't even move to pull it up, I had to regain my surroundings. Not five seconds later the door burst open again. Thankfully Pogue had fast reflexes, because just before the other three rushed in thinking something was wrong, Pogue pulled my towel up so that I wasn't exposed to them as well.

I was taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself and I didn't even notice the other guys talking, than they left again, leaving Pogue and me. I suddenly became very self conscious. I'm not exactly sure why, because Pogue had already seen my body.

I turned to Pogue, smiled saying a silent thank you than got off my bed. I walked to my dresser pulled off the clothes that were on it and went into the bathroom to change.

When I looked at myself in the mirror, I half expected to see Chase's face looking back at me. Of course it wasn't. I washed my face and put my sweats on. I brushed my teeth and my hair, hoping to feel a little less disgusting. It didn't really work.

Apparently I was taking to long for Pogue's liking. He lightly knocked on the door.

I sighed and opened the door.

Than my bedroom door opened and the smell of pizza wafted in. The guys had went and got food and drinks.

I smiled at all of them. "I love you guys."

We all sat and ate, none of us saying much of anything. No one knew what to say, I'm not even sure they knew what happened. Chase was gone as soon as Pogue entered, as far as I knew he hadn't even seen Chase. Once I was done eating I laid back down on my bed and the guys cleaned up. I herd them whispering about something but I didn't know what.

I realized something though, I had acted so bad towards them today, and now they were being all nice. I didn't deserve them. They cared about me and all they were trying to do was protect me and I went a yelled at them for it. I'm such a jerk. I had realized that I had started to cry.

"You ok? What's wrong?" Pogue asked coming over and sitting on my bed wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I sat up

"For what?" Tyler asked confused.

"For acting like such a jerk today. All you guys were trying to do was protect me and I yelled at you. If I had just let you guys… none of this would have happened." I started crying harder.

"Hey, its ok." Pogue said hugging me.

"No it's not, I don't deserve you guys."

"Hey, Sam look at me." Caleb said sitting on the end of my bed. "Your like my little sister, ok? I'm going to look out for you no matter what. So we had an off day today, with each other. But we are still there for you in the end and always will be. It has to be hard for you, one of us always being around, you haven't had anytime to yourself the past week. It's expected that you would get a little touchy."

"Caleb stop making excuses for me."

"Hey, you get excuses, you have had it rough lately. Especially today, you get excuses." Tyler said coming up to me and hugging me.

"Thanks baby boy." I said into his hair.

"No problem, anytime." Tyler kissed me on the top of the head.

"Look, Sam, don't worry about anything right now. Especially Chase. We're going to take care of him. Real soon, I promise." Caleb said hugging me. "Look, were going to go look into some things, we'll see you tomorrow."

I stood up and gave both Tyler and Caleb another hug. "Thanks you guys, for being there."

Than Reid walked over to me. "I'm going to help them, see if we can find anything. I'm a phone call away if you need anything." Than he took me in his arms and whispered in my ear so no one else could hear. "I've decided I'm going to give you my blessing to fall for Pogue. He'll treat you right. You know I care about you even thought you seem to think I'm not right for you. We're going to find Chase and kick his ass."

I rolled my eyes as we pulled away. "Yeah, like I need your blessing."

Than Reid leaned down and kissed me. It didn't last long, but my entire body reacted. "Now you do. Have fun with Pogue tonight" he whispered in my ear before shutting the door behind him with an astonished Tyler and Caleb.

I would have smacked him, if I wasn't in shock. I was honestly afraid to turn around and look at Pogue. But I knew I couldn't stand there all night.

"So what did Reid give you his blessing for?"

I turned to face Pogue and I could tell he was pretending he didn't see the kiss.

"Um… nothing."

Pogue lifted his eyebrow at me. I knew he got that from Reid. "It looks like Reid is rubbing off on you."

"How do you know he did get that from me?"

"Yeah, I highly doubt it."

Pogue just laughed, I loved his laugh.

I smiled to myself, than I felt a hand trail down my back. My eyes bugged out and I went stiff. I'm sure I turned pale as well. Pogue jumped off my bed and was by my side in a second. But the sensation was gone.

"Fuck man, that's just shit Chase. Your dead man do you hear me?"

We herd a laugh and nothing more.

I was trying hard not to cry. I couldn't take much more of this, I swear I was going to crack. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. Pogue took me in his arms. "Shhhh, its going to be alright."

"Pogue, I don't know how much more I can take of this."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

I hung on to him as if my life depended on it. After I calmed down we sat on my bed. "Did you see him?"

"Yeah, he seems to think its funny to show me everything he's doing to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw, I guess you could call it a vision, everything he did to you in the bathroom today. That's how I knew where you were. I also saw his hand just go down your back, even though his hand wasn't even there."

I shivered at the memory. I wanted to cry more but I must of ran out of tears because none came.

Than Pogue moved my hair away from my neck. He sighed and started moving his finger back and forth over a certain spot. I closed my eyes, than I remembered what Chase had done. "Pogue is there."

"Yeah" he answered before I got to finish the question. I sighed, I would have to remember to keep my hair down, or face a whole lot of questions. "It's not that bad though."

Than I could feel his lips on my neck kissing the spot. He only stayed there a second, so I'm not sure if it actually happened or if I just imagined it.

He moved his hand away and let the hair fall back in place.

I looked at him, and I knew I hadn't just imagined it. "Did, the rest of the guys see it to?"

Pogue shook his head, "Naw, just me."

"That's strange."

"Yeah, I know. I don't quite understand it myself, but I'm kind of glad it was just me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that means I'm the only one that's seen you…..sorry, don't know why I said that."

I had blushed at his words. I was glad for the same reasons he was, even though I could have gone without him saying it. "It's ok. Thanks for that by the way."

"For what?"

"Um… For the whole towel thing before the guys barged in. I don't really want anymore exposure if I can help it."

"Oh, yeah, that would have been awkward for all of us."

"Yeah, thanks for everything though." Than I kissed him on the cheek. "I'm actually kind of tired though."

"That's understandable."

Pogue got off the bed with me and turned it down. I crawled in. Pogue moved to lay on the bean bags. He is such a gentleman. "You know there's room for you up here." I said patting the bed beside me.

"You sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I'm sure. Besides Reid is usually up here with me anyways."

Pogue hesitated. I shouldn't of mentioned Reid. Apparently Pogue had noticed the kiss.

"Come on Pogue, seriously, it a lot more comfortable up here."

Pogue kicked his shoes off and took of his shirt. I took in a sharp breath. Ok it's not like I haven't seen Pogue without a shirt on before, it must of just been the way the light was hitting him.

He noticed my reaction and went to put his shirt back on. "Pogue, its fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now come on I'm tired."

He laid down on the bed. I snuggled up beside him laying my head on his chest. Without thinking about it Pogue started messing with my hair. It was putting me to sleep faster than I normally would have fallen to sleep.

"Can I ask you something?" Pogue wondered

"Mhm" was all I could muster.

"What did Reid give you his blessing for?"

I didn't really have the energy to argue right now so I told him the truth. "He gave me his blessing to fall for you."

I could feel his body shake with a silent laugh. I didn't have the energy to ask him what was funny, so I decided to ask him about it later as I drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to the smell of coffee. I sat up in bed and noticed that none of the guys were there. But there was a cup of coffee and a muffin sitting on my desk. I smiled and knew Reid had to have been the one to bring it. I got out of bed and went to take a sip, it was still hot. Apparently he had just been to bring it. I must have been out not to of herd him come in. I decided to get dressed before the guys came back. I took off my clothes. Of course it was in than that I realized I hadn't washed my face yet. I didn't want to get water on my shirt so I took it back off. I was wearing a pair of jeans and my bra.

Now if I had really thought about it I would of found it funny that none of the guys were in my room. They never left me alone. I walked over to my bathroom and opened the door. Unfortunately, I opened it on a naked Pogue. His back was to me and he was in the process of putting on his boxers. I couldn't' help but stare. Pogue has a nice body. I was frozen though, I couldn't move and my mouth was standing open in shock.

"What's wrong Sam?" I turned to see Reid standing in my bedroom. My hand was still on the handle to the bathroom door. I turned to look back at Pogue who was now looking at me with question in his eyes as he was buttoning up his pants. Of course Reid was now curious enough to see what was going on. Reid poked his head in the bathroom. "Jeez Sam when I told you to have fun last night I didn't think you would take me so literally."

I turned beet red, I had no idea what to do. Thankfully Pogue saved me. He playfully slapped Reid on the face. "What's wrong? Were you hoping to be the first?"

Reid looked pissed and he glared at Pogue than walked away. I looked at Pogue wanting to give an explanation. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "If you wanted to see all you had to do was ask." When he saw my reaction he smiled. "I was kidding. But you might want to put a shirt on." Than he kissed me on the cheek than closed the bathroom door. I herd the lock click into place. I guess Pogue didn't want any more visitors.

I walked to my bed only to notice my shirt wasn't there. "Looking for this?" I looked at Reid and he had my shirt in his hands.

"Give it here Reid."

"Why don't you come get it?" he had that stupid smirk on his face.

I just turned around to get another one out of my closet. I went to open the doors but they were stuck. "Reid what did you do to my closet?"

"Me? Now what makes you think I would go and do something like that?" Than I felt him behind me, his body pushing up against mine. I took in a sharp breath. Than I felt his lips against my neck.

"Reid" I sighed as I turned around. Which was a mistake because than he claimed my lips. Of course my body reacted instantly and I melted into him. He put his hands on my back bringing me closer to him so are bodies were touching again. Than one of his hands moved up to my bra, he got one of the hooks unclasped before I could stop him. I pushed on his chest but he didn't stop so I pushed him harder putting all my strength into it. Reid stumbled backwards and his eyes were full of lust.

I turned my back to him, calming myself down. My hands were shaking as I tried to clasp my bra back. Than I felt hands helping me, I jumped not expecting it.

"I'm sorry." Reid said and it sounded like he meant it. Than he put my shirt over my shoulder. I felt him move away. I put the shirt on than turned around only to realize Reid had left.

I sighed, that boy was going to kill me if Chase didn't. I walked over to my desk, grabbed my coffee and muffin, than went and sat on my bed.

Not a second later Pogue walked out of the bathroom. "Where'd Reid disappear to?"

I just shrugged my shoulders because I had a piece of muffin in my mouth.

"No doubt off contemplating what really happened between us last night." He than sat down in my desk chair.

"Pogue about what just happened…"

"Don't worry about it, I should remember to lock doors."

"Thanks for saving me, I really had no idea what to say and I'm sure that looked really bad. Both of us missing certain parts of clothing. I'm just glad it was only Reid. If Tyler would have walked in on that I think he would have been redder than me."

"Yeah, I just hope he doesn't go and open his mouth to Caleb."

"Why's that?"

"Honestly don't think Caleb would be to happy. He would say I was taking advantage of you or some shit like that."

I noticed that Pogue had a cup of coffee as well. I guess he had it in the bathroom with him. "So who do I thank for this?" I asked motioning to my half eaten muffin and cup of coffee.

"Baby boy actually, he stopped by this morning before you were awake."

"You should of woke me."

"Well considering the events of yesterday I figured you'd need your sleep."

"Thanks, I'll also have to remember to thank Tyler. Do you want the rest of this?" I motioned to my half eaten muffin.

"What's wrong don't like it?"

"Oh, yeah, I love it. It's my favorite kind, I just don't have much of an appetite this morning."

The rest of the morning Pogue and me hung out in my room. We mainly just laid on my bed and watched TV. It was about noon when there was a knock on my door. I got up and answered it. There was a strange guy standing there.

"Hi, is Pogue here?"

"Um… yeah" I opened the door all the way and looked at Pogue. "It's for you."

"Oh, hey man." Pogue said getting off the bed. "Sam, this is Braden my roommate."

"Hey," I said smiling. "Sorry I've been stealing your roommate from you."

"Oh, its no big deal. After the whole Kate breakup I didn't think he would find anyone else."

Ok, so apparently Braden thought Pogue was my boyfriend.

"Yeah, so what did you need?" Pogue asked. Apparently he wanted Braden gone.

"Oh, just that Big John called and said the parts for you bike are in. He also said that he feels sorry for you because you have a lot of work ahead of you."

"Thanks man, that's great. I'll get there as soon as I can."

I swear, I saw a silent conversation go on between them, I thought that was only a girl thing. Than Braden excused himself saying he was meeting someone for lunch.

Once Pogue closed the door I gave him a weird look. "What?"

"Don't give me that, you know what."

He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, but I had to tell him something. It was the only thing I could come up with to explain why I was spending so much time with you."

"The other guys haven't told anyone else that."

"Well the other guys don't have a roommate to ask questions. But look, if you want me to I come up with something else."

"It's fine. After everything you've done for me it's the lest I can do."

"You sure?"

"Yes Pogue, I manage someway. Even though it's going to be so hard pretending to be your girlfriend around your roommate."

"Ok, so I have a favor to ask."

"Ok, and what's that?"

"Do you think you could give me a lift to the garage, after we go get something to eat."

"Yeah, I think I can manage that. It would be nice to get away from here for a while."

With that we left to go get some food. We ended up going to some little dinner that was across the street from the garage. We took the food to go so Pogue could get a start on his bike. I was sitting on the hood of the car waiting for Pogue to come back from the garage office. He ran in to get his parts and to grab the bike. Apparently, he was good friends with the owner and he was getting the work space and the use of the tools for free.

After a couple of minuets he came around the corner, he didn't have anything in his hands and I was confused. I took a drink from my soda. "Those are the world's smallest parts." I teased.

"Ha ha. John had them put in there with my bike." Pogue said motioning to the steel door right in front of my car. "I had to get the keys."

"Why don't you come eat before you food gets cold?" I asked as I patted the hood of my car.

"Fine" he said as he joined me.

We sat and ate without saying a word, it was a comfortable silence though.

When Pogue was finished he got up and went to the door. He unlocked it and lifted the door. Now I was expecting to see, some awesome bike. But what I saw was a trashed bike. It looked like it had been run over, I didn't see how it could be fixed.

"Pogue what in the world is that?'

"It's my bike."

"What happened to it? "Well, do you remember me mentioning the accident that we lost a classmate in?"

"Yeah, it was my first day of classes I believe."

"Yeah, well this was part of the accident."

"Oh, my gosh Pogue were you on it? "Yeah."

I got off the hood of my car and walked toward the bike to get a better look. "You could have been killed."

"Yeah, I got lucky."

"And you want to fix this thing?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"No the better question is why? You want to ride a bike you almost died on?"

"It's a guy thing."

I just rolled my eyes, and walked back to sit on my hood. "Well good luck with that, it looks impossible to fix."

"Naw, you just got to know what your doing." and with that he started working on it.

It wasn't long before he took his shirt off, he claimed it was getting in his way. I'm not sure how he didn't freeze. I was cold and I still had my shirt on. It was interesting watching him work, he was so focused and determined. A couple times he offered to call the other guys so that I wouldn't have to sit and watch him, but I declined.

Lets just say 8 hours later, three coffee breaks, and one break for dinner and his bike was fixed. It looked good as new. We were both sitting on my hood admiring his work.

"I can't believe you actually fixed it."

"Ouch, thanks for the confidence in me."

"Sorry, it just looked beyond hope."

"Well, it's not exactly finished. I have to wait for new tires before I can test run it. But it starts, so it's a good sign."

"I'm surprised they guys haven't wondered where we are."

"I'm sure Reid is still pissed about this morning. Tyler know better than to worry about me, and Caleb already text me to find out where we were. I'm going to go give the key back to John, but I'll be right back."

Than he walked off around the corner. I pulled my phone out of my pocket remembering I had put it on silent. I looked and I had three new messages. The first was from Tyler

**Tyler- I'm sure your with Pogue and that he can take care of you, but if you get board call me.**

**Me-Hey, baby boy. Yeah I have been with Pogue all day. Thanks for the offer but it was interesting watching him fix his bike.**

**Tyler-Cool. Did he finish?**

**Me-Yep. Now all he has to do is wait for the tires so he can test drive, but it starts. **

I sent him a picture that I had taken earlier with my phone.

**Tyler-Awesome, it looks ten times better, tell Pogue I said nice work**

**Me-Ok, will do. See you tomorrow?**

**Tyler-Yep**

**Me-Oh, by the way thanks for the coffee and muffin this morning. I owe you a big hug**

**Tyler-Your welcome, it was no problem. I look forward to that hug tomorrow.**

**Me-Night Tyler.**

**Tyler-Night c u tomorrow.**

Tyler is such a sweetheart. I'm just surprised that Reid hasn't corrupted him. I answered Caleb's text.

**Caleb-How are you feeling? And where are you guys?**

**Me-I feel….ok. Or I guess as ok as expected. Still at garage, Pogue finished the bike**

**Caleb-Yeah, well we can talk tomorrow if you need to. Yeah I know Pogue told me.**

**Me-Yeah, we can talk tomorrow. I'm assuming Pogue told you mostly what happened.**

**Caleb-No not really. He said he didn't know much and that we could talk once you felt up to it.**

**Me-? Ok….**

**Caleb-What's wrong?**

**Me-Nothing, I just thought Pogue would know what had happened. Him rescuing me and all.**

**Caleb-Yeah, maybe he thought it would be better if you told us. I'm sure he doesn't want to get the facts wrong.**

**Me-Yeah, lets go with that.**

**Caleb-Does he know something that he's not letting on about?**

**Me-Not completely sure, but maybe.**

**Caleb-That's not like Pogue. He usually tells me everything.**

**Me-I don't know maybe he doesn't know anything. I was just assuming.**

**Caleb-…. Ok, well were here when your ready to talk**

**Me-Well there's not much to say. It's not like Chase said much. He was to busy doing other things…..**

**Caleb-I'm sorry. I shouldn't of brought it up. **

**Me-No, its ok.**

**Caleb-You're right though there really isn't anything to talk about if he didn't say anything.**

**Me-Well…..**

**Caleb-Well what?**

**Me-Well he did say something.**

**Caleb-What?**

**Me-He said you guys are going to be the death of me and that you don't seem to understand that I'm his because you keep touching me.**

**Caleb-Who's been touching you.**

**Me-Well he put it as a collective all of you.**

**Caleb-But who specifically?**

**Me-Caleb don't get mad.**

**Caleb-Reid….**

**Me-Yeah**

**Caleb-When?**

**Me-The night I told you all about Chase.**

When Caleb didn't answer right away I got nervous. I was afraid he was going to kill Reid.

**Caleb-We'll talk tomorrow. In person.**

**Me-Caleb, I'm sure its not what you think.**

**Caleb-Oh, I'm sure it is.**

**Me-Caleb, its not. We went for a walk and talked about what happened between me and Chase when I thought it was Reid.**

**Caleb-Ok, like I said we'll talk about it tomorrow. **

**Me-Fine, but you have to promise me you won't do or say anything, to anyone.**

**Caleb-I can't promise that**

**Me-CALEB!**

**Caleb-Fine I promise not to say anything until we talk tomorrow.**

**Me-Thanks.**

**Caleb-Mhm.**

**Me-Caleb?**

**Caleb-Huh**

**Me-Are you mad?**

**Caleb-I haven't decided yet. We'll talk tomorrow. Night**

**Me-Night bro, love you.**

**Caleb-Love you too sis.**

I sighed, tomorrow was going to be a ruff day. I should be studying for midterms which are in two weeks. But instead I have to deal with Chase and keeping my friends from killing each other. I decided I might as well tackle the last message now too.

**Reid-I'm really sorry about what happened this morning. I don't know what came over me.**

**Me-Don't worry about it. But seriously Reid, you got to stop doing stuff like that.**

**Reid-I know, I was just pissed**

**Me-About what?**

**Reid-…..**

**Me-Reid, is it what Pogue said?**

**Reid-Yeah, he just like made it seem like you were something to be won**

**Me-Reid he was joking, nothing happened**

**Reid-That's not what it looked like to me**

**Me-Come on Reid. It's me were talking about here.**

**Reid-So**

**Me-So… I would never do something like that. It was a misunderstanding. I'll explain later.**

**Reid-Explain now**

**Me-Can't it wait?**

**Reid-I guess…**

**Me-Ok, fine. I walked in on Pogue getting dressed. I thought he stepped out for a minuet while I was sleeping. So I opened my bathroom door to wash my face and Pogue was in there changing. I was shocked and that's when you walked in.**

**Reid-Why didn't he lock the fucking door?**

**Me-He said he forgot.**

**Reid-Forgot my ass**

**Me-Hey, he's not use to having to do that. He has a boy roommate.**

**Reid-Why are you making excesses for him**

**Me-I'm not, I'm just telling the truth**

**Reid-It sounds to me like you fell for him**

**Me-Oh w/e Reid**

**Reid-That's the best defense you can come up with?**

**Me-Why do you care? Remember you gave me permission to? **

I knew I shouldn't have said it, but he was acting like a little kid and I was already mad at Caleb for jumping to conclusions. I just stood up for him. I realized I should probably warn him about Caleb.

**Me-Look, I'm sorry. I'm just stressed right now. But heads up, Caleb knows about the other night.**

**Reid-So?**

**Me-He doesn't seem to happy**

**Reid-Whatever he'll get over it. Besides he saw me kiss you last night.**

**Me-Yeah, but that was before he knew what Chase said.**

**Reid-What did Chase say?**

**Me-Something about you guys being the death of me because you all don't seem to understand that I'm his because you keep touching me.**

**Reid-I'm going to kick his fucking ass.**

**Me-Reid**

**Reid-Don't Reid me. He can't claim you. Only you can decide who you want to be with.**

**Me-I know, but seriously watch out for Caleb.**

**Reid-He'll be fine after you and Pogue get together.**

**Me-Who said Pogue and me are going to get together?**

**Reid-Come on Sam give me some credit. I'm not that slow.**

**Me-I never said you were. But that still doesn't mean were going to get together.**

**Reid-Sure, we'll see.**


	11. Chapter 11

Man sometimes Reid makes me so mad. He thinks he knows me so well. I threw my phone in my car window.

"You ok?"

I jumped and turned around. I relaxed when it was just Pogue. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just Reid."

"Yeah, he can be aggravating sometimes. Especially when he's kissing you." Pogue took a step towards me and I was leaning against the side of my car. Something wasn't right. Pogue had been gone to long before. I hadn't noticed because I was to busy texting. I turned around and reached into the car grabbing my jacket, acting like I was cold. My phone was on the seat next to it so I grabbed them both at the same time. I stuck the phone in the jacket pocket. I turned around and side stepped Pogue. I put the jacket on and stuck my hand in the pocket with my phone.

I had never been so glad for not being allowed to text in school. It gave me practice at not having to look at what I was texting. I was ready in case it turned out to be Chase. "So what took you so long?"

"I was talking to John about my bike. He was surprised I could get it to start running. Plus I had to order the tires and it took him forever to find the order form. He's a little scatter brained, but he has a good heart."

I was starting to doubt my original thought, it had to be Pogue he was acting like himself. I relaxed and sat back on the hood of the car. "Nice, you got to love people like that."

Pogue sat beside me. "So what did he do this time?"

"Who?"

"Reid."

"Oh, nothing just being his normal self." Than Pogue gave me that same eyebrow cock that Reid has. I was beginning to wonder who got it from who. "He seems to be convinced that you and I are going to be a couple."

"Oh, and that upsets you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Well, yeah."

Awkward silence spread between us than I realized how he must of taken it. "No, Pogue I didn't mean it like that." I got up off the car and walked a little ways away. "It's just…" I stopped mid sentence Pogue was walking around the corner rubbing his head. When he saw me he stopped and our eyes locked. Than he seemed to notice himself behind me.

I turned to the side so I could keep both of them in view. I had no idea which one was the real Pogue. If it came down to me making a decision it would be the one that just walked around the corner. I didn't know what to do, I'm sure none of the guys were close enough to us to get here in time.

I got my answer though because I glanced at the Pogue on my car and he turned into Chase. The next thing I knew he was right beside me. He grabbed my arm and was using me as a shield to hide behind.

I put my hand in my pocket. "Don't even think about it." Chase said.

"What do you want Chase?" Pogue yelled as he got closer to us.

"I think I have everything I want right here."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Aww, come on Pogue I thought that was obvious. I want her."

"Why don't you just take her and be done with it already? Is it necessary to torment her like this?"

"So, you want be to kill her and get it over with? Wow Sam we have a real keeper on our hands here."

I was shocked that Pogue would say something like that. I was hurt. "Just let her go Chase. Your real problem is with us."

" I don't think I will. I might just take her and keep her. I was planning on killing her but I might keep her as a toy."

I swear I saw Pogue's eyes flash black. "Now now Pogue, you wouldn't risk hitting Sam now would you? Didn't think so."

I felt Chases grip on my lighten a little. I tried to run for it but Chase grabbed me back. Chase never took his eyes from Pogue. He smoothed my hair back "Tell him you want to come with me and I'll spare his life." Chase whispered in my ear. I seriously doubted that was going to happen. Than he started kissing me on the neck while watching Pogue. He was taunting him, trying to get him to make a move. I kept a straight face so Pogue would think I was ok.

And I was ok, until Chase stuck his hand up my shirt and started feeling me up right there in front of Pogue. I was staring at Pogue, I didn't look anywhere else and I kept my face straight.

I had to do something. I didn't know how much longer Pogue could hold on to his temper. There had to be some way to catch Chase off guard and I knew exactly how. I suddenly turned around to face Chase. I took his face in my hands and started kissing him. I put everything I had into that kiss to try and distract him. I hopped Pogue understood. I entangled my hands into Chase's hair. I felt him relax and give into me.

Than a couple seconds later Pogue had him pinned against my car. Pogue went to punch him, but at the last second Chase disappeared and Pogue ended up punching the glass out of the back seat window.

"Looks like it's Pogue to the rescue again. That's was crafty on your part. But I'll be back." Chase was only a voice whispering in my ear.

I rushed towards Pogue who's hand was bleeding. "Pogue are you ok? I should take you to the hospital. Oh my gosh this is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

Pogue turned to look at me and he took my face in his hands. "Calm down. It's ok. I've had worse. It's really not that bad and it's not your fault."

"At least let me take you to the hospital."

"I'm fine, but you can help me clean it in the bathroom." Than he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the office of the garage.

"What happened to you?" a girl asked when we walked in. She was pretty, blond hair blue eyes and I'd guess 5'10.

"Punched a window. My anger got the best of me. Do me a favor see if your uncle can get a new window in the car parked outside." Than he drug me into the bathroom with him.

The girl was giving me death glares. We walked over to the sink. I took Pogue's hand and started pulling glass out of his hand. He didn't even wince, I guess he has a high tolerance for pain. Than I grabbed some paper towels and ran water over them. I slowly started to clean the blood off.

"So who's the girl? Is that the reason it took you so long to get back?"

"That's John's niece. She moved here when her parents got divorced. She goes to the public school in the next town." He didn't say anything else.

"Does she have a name?"

"Bridget."

"Figures" I mumbled under my breath. Perfect name for someone like her. "So you were busy in here flirting her up while Chase was outside with me, having his way."

"Sam! Don't even go there. I would have been there but someone knocked me out, which I'm assuming was him."

"Sure." I couldn't look at him, I had no idea where this was coming from.

"God Sam. Why do you have to make me feel like shit?" Pogue said as he walked away from me and out of the bathroom.

I sighed, now I had done it. I slowly followed him out of the bathroom after I made sure to clean up the blood from the sink and wash my hands.. He was leaning against the wall outside the office, waiting for me. As pissed as he was at me, he wasn't going to leave me alone for Chase to come back. Now I felt like an even bigger jerk.

As soon as I started walking toward the door I felt a pair of arms go around me. I stopped breathing and stood still. Pogue turned around and looked in through the glass.

"Your pushing them away and making my job easier." Chase whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I hated him for making me feel that. Than I felt his lips on my neck and I felt him bite me.

I inhaled sharply and I knew Chase had broke the skin.

Before Pogue could even make a move Chase was gone. I took a deep breath and walked out the door. I walked past Pogue trying to collect myself before I had to talk to him.

I made it all the way to my car where John was installing my new window.

"Pogue, you did a number on this window, I cleaned as much of the glass out as I could. I'm just finishing here." 10 minuets later the window was in.

Pogue and I were just standing there not saying anything. I was holding in my tears that were threatening to fall.

"Ok, well all done."

"Thanks man, just add it to my tab. I'll pay for it when the tires come in."

"Ok, see you in about a week." Then John walked away.

I walked around to my side of the car but only made it to the front of the car before Pogue had me. He turned me around and took me in his arms. I let myself go, not being able to hold it in anymore. I wrapped my arms around him.

Once I calmed down Pogue moved the hair away from my neck which was still stinging "Damn." He let me go and sat on the hood of my car, putting his face in his hands. He was breathing hard and I could tell he was trying to calm down.

I stood in the spot he had left me standing. I wasn't sure what to do. I'm sure he was still mad at me but I know he was mad at Chase more. I didn't know if I should say anything or not.

Than Pogue moved and brought his feet to rest on the bumper of the car than he leaned back against the hood.

I decided I had to say something. I walked over and stood right in front of him and put my hands on his knees. As soon as I touched him he slowly sat up. I realized the contact probably wasn't the best idea. I went to move my hands put Pogue put his on top of mine to stop me. It was getting awkward just standing there like that looking into each others eyes. I moved my hands and stuck them in my pockets not breaking eye contact.

"I'm sorry, about what I said. I know… I mean, you wouldn't." I was getting nervous and I had to look away, his gaze was intense. " I don't know why I said it… I mean I don't know what I was thinking… I just…"

"Sam, its ok." He reached out and put his hand on my upper arm.

"No, its not ok." I said turning away from his hand. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't usually act like that."

Pogue got of the hood of my car. "Hey, its ok to be jealous."

I smacked him in the chest half heartedly. "I was being serious."

"So was I" and I could tell he actually was.

"Me, jealous of that blonde bimbo?"

"Hey, she's not a bimbo, you don't even know her."

"And what do I have to be jealous of her for?"

All Pogue had to do was cock that eyebrow and I knew what he was thinking.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself Mr. Parry. Your getting more like Reid everyday."

"Ouch, that hurt."

Of course now that Pogue had said it I had to think about it. Was I actually jealous? I didn't think I was, but I guess maybe it would explain the way I reacted. NO, there's no way, not possible. I could see a smile playing on Pogue's lips, I found myself thinking that I wanted to kiss him. Oh, crap I actually did fall for Pogue. Oh Reid was going to love this.

Pogue seemed to know exactly what I was thinking and his smile became bigger. I turned around hiding my blush and walked to the driver side. I went to open the door but Pogue's hand was on top of mine stopping me. I looked at his hand and saw it was the one he had punched the window with.

"How's your hand?" I didn't turn to look at him because I knew what would happen if I did. But with my other hand I did lightly follow the scabs that were starting to form. I was careful not to actually touch it though. Unfortunately, my hand slipped and I touch the worst looking part. I herd him intake a sharp breath. Apparently he was not as immune to pain as I thought.

"Sorry" and I pulled my hand away.

"Don't stop." I herd him mumble, it was so low I couldn't be sure if he actually said it.

But I didn't start again. Instead I slipped my hand from underneath his and turned around to lean against my car. "You didn't answer my question."

"It was better, until you stopped." he seemed aggravated.

Neither one of us said anything for the longest time, Pogue still had his hand on the handle keeping me stuck where I was. I found it strange how neither one of us had mentioned Chase. I guess we were both equally sick of having him pop up all the time, especially in conversation. Besides, tomorrow I was going to have to do a lot of talking about him.

Just when Pogue was about to say something my phone rang. I jumped than closed my eyes collecting myself before answering it. But before I could I felt Pogue's hand go into my pocket and take out my phone. On a normal day I would have been annoyed but my neck was starting to hurt worse. I kept my eyes closed while Pogue talked.

"Hey Caleb… Yeah were fine now….yeah I'm sure…. Not right now….fine, hold on."

Than I felt Pogue's hand on my cheek. "Caleb wants to talk to you."

I took the phone from his hands. "Hey Caleb."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, now, my neck just kind of hurts."

"Why what happened?"

"Nothing, I'll explain later." For some reason I was getting really tired.

"Do you want me or the other guys to come stay with you tonight?"

"No, Pogue's here so I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're just not telling me because he's standing there right?"

"I'm fine Caleb really, trust me."

"Ok, we'll talk tomorrow, but were only a phone call away if you need us."

"Yeah, I know but we'll be fine. Night."

"Night, can you hand the phone back to Pogue."

I handed it over and didn't pay attention to a word that was said between the two. I was so tired I could barley keep my eyes open. I walked towards the other side of the car and sat down in the passenger seat. I knew Pogue wouldn't mind driving.

.


	12. Chapter 12

A couple minuets later Pogue slid into the drivers seat. He put my phone back in my pocket. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm just tired is all."

"You want to go back to the dorms?"

"Yes please."

Pogue started the car and drove off.

"What did Caleb want to talk to you about?" I asked.

"He told me not to take my eyes off you."

I laid my head against the window trying to stay awake. I looked at the clock and realized it was only 9:30. Definitely not an acceptable time to go to sleep once we got back. I knew I needed to talk to Pogue about what happened but my neck was hurting to much to really concentrate on anything. "Pogue pull over."

"Ok, why, what's wrong?" As soon as he pulled over I jumped out of the car. Pogue was right behind me.

I didn't feel good at all, than I threw up on the side of the rode. Pogue was right beside me and he was rubbing my back.

Once I was finished Pogue helped me sit back in the car. I was sitting sideways in the car my feet outside on the ground. I put my head against the headrest and closed my eyes. I felt dizzy and I wasn't sure if I was done throwing up or not.

"Sam, you ok now?'

"Not sure" I moved my hair to one side of my neck so that the night wind would cool of the burning from the bite mark. I half wondered if Chase was a vampire, it would explain a lot and maybe he bit me to turn me into one. I laughed at my own stupidity. I knew he wasn't a vampire but he did something to me. I could feel Pogue staring at me. I knew I should probably tell him about my neck but I didn't have the energy.

I felt his hand on my forehead. "Sam your burning up. I should take you to the hospital." I felt him go to move my legs into the car but I opened my eyes and put my hand on his chest to stop him.

"I'll be fine Pogue just give me a minuet."

"Sam, your not fine." Than he cupped my face in his hand.

"No hospital, I'm sure it's just the flu or something."

"It's not the flu its Chase. He did this to you." Than I felt him touch the bite mark, his fingers felt amazing. I closed my eyes, relaxing now that the throbbing was starting to slow down.

Than he moved his hand and he placed it on the seat. As soon as he stopped touching it the throbbing started back up.

I opened my eyes to ask him not to stop but than I felt his lips on my neck and he started to suck on my skin where Chase had bit me. On a normal day I would have protested but it felt good. I closed my eyes and realized I felt a whole let better. I still felt a little dizzy and I could tell I still had a fever but my head was clear and my neck didn't hurt. Than I felt Pogue's tongue on my neck and he pulled away.

I looked him in the eyes and saw that they were pitch black. I didn't know what to think at first and after a second they changed back to their normal color. Pogue didn't say anything, we were both frozen looking into each other's eyes.

Of course, it all made sense now. Pogue was just like Chase and the other guys might be too. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I was kind of scared of him to be honest. I had a feeling Pogue wouldn't hurt me but what was he? I had a feeling he wasn't a vampire but I didn't know what he was. But it made sense as to why Chase was afraid of them now. If all four of them were this way Chase would be out numbered so he wouldn't want to take them head on. I had no idea what had happened between them but I had got dragged into the middle.

I opened my mouth numerous times to say something but nothing would come out.

"Sam, are you ok?" he was worried and he honestly looked like he wanted to kill himself.

I nodded my head slowly.

Than Pogue stood up and began pacing. "Shit, I'm so fucking screwed. Caleb is going to have my head for this. But what else was I supposed to do? He poisoned you. He's not going to care, damn I'm dead." Than he turned to me and kneeled down in front of me.

My brain was still working at a mile a minuet but as soon as Pogue took my hands in his I concentrated on him. "Sam, you can't tell anyone not even the guys. They'd kill me if they knew you found about me. I mean you were going to find out eventually just not like this. But I didn't seem to have much choice. Sam you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise, I won't say a word."

He seemed to believe me because he stood up and leaned against the car. He looked so defeated, I didn't know what to do. I still wasn't sure what I felt about the whole thing. I mean, he couldn't be bad. He's saved me on numerous accounts. I don't know, something was just telling me I didn't have to be afraid. He was still the same Pogue, I just knew more about him.

"Pogue" He looked down at me. "It's ok, I mean it's not like your inhuman. You are human right?"

A small smile played on his lips. "Yeah, I'm human just not normal. You're sure you ok with this? I can have Tyler come get you other wise."

"Are you saying their not the same way?"

"Sam I wish I could tell you. I wish I could tell you everything. But I can't, at least not yet. Are you ok with that?"

I thought about it and realized I was. I stood up feeling like myself again. "Yeah, for now." I stood up and hugged him. "You know we still have stuff to talk about though."

"Oh really, and what might that be?" He pushed me away a little so he could look at me.

"Well, I figured we can figure out the Chase stuff tomorrow with the guys. But, we need to talk about us."

Pogue cocked his eyebrow "Us?" Then the next thing I knew we had switched places, I was the one leaning against the car and Pogue was in front of me. His body was pressed up against mine and I could feel his heart beating. My heart was beating fast and I knew that's what caused the smile to spread across his face. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and left his hand resting there. The other was propped on the car, keeping his weight from pressing down on me.

"Yeah, us." my voice was shaky as it came out and that made him smile even more.

"I'm I making you nervous?" he had the famous Reid smirk on his face.

"Yes"

"Good, but I'm not going to kiss you. I just wanted to see if I could make you nervous." Than he leaned against the car next to me.

I smacked him. "You're a jerk, and you are to much like Reid for your own good."

"Were do you think Reid learned it from? I just don't use it as openly as he does. Now what did we need to talk about?"

I was trying to decide if I wanted to kill him or not, but decided against it. "Look you told Braden that we were dating so it's only a mater of time before the entire school knows. Don't you think we should let the guys know before they find out from someone else?"

"It's not like were actually dating."

"I know but don't you think we should fill the guys in?"

"What difference does it make?"

I rolled my eyes, "just forget it." I pushed Pogye than got back into the car.

Pogue stood there for a second than walked over to the drivers side and got in. "I don't want to forget it."

"Just drive. I'd like to get to my dorm room sometime tonight."

"Yeah, you're the one that needed to stop in the first place." Pogue retaliated as he drove off towards the dorms.

We rode in silence the rest of the way. I had so much to think about but never a spare moment to actually think. I didn't get anytime by myself and I knew it was now going to be even harder. I honestly don't think their even going to let me take a shower on my own.

I must of dozed off somewhere along the ride, because when I woke up I wasn't in the car anymore. I was in the woods and alarms were going off in my head. It was pitch black, I could barley see my hand in front of my face. I knew this had to be a dream, but if Chase was behind it I couldn't trust my own instincts. I saw a light in the distance and started walking towards it. Than it felt like someone was watching me.

"Where are you Chase? I know you're here. You don't have to hide and sneak around." surprisingly my voice wasn't shaking.

"It's more fun that way though." Chase whispered in my ear.

It sent shivers down my back, but not in a good way. I turned around but he wasn't there. My eyes were starting to adjust so I could see a little better. "Come on Chase what's with the game?"

"Who said it was a game? I like to play with my food before I eat it."

My heart was pounding out of my chest. I was seriously hoping this was just a dream, because if it wasn't I had the feeling I wasn't going to make it out of the woods in one piece. "What do you want from me Chase? I barley even know you, or know anything about you."

"It's nothing personal really. It mainly has to do with the sons." Than Chase appeared right in front of me. "You see, I figure the best way to get to them is through you."

"What do you want with them?"

"You see, I've realized their not going to give up their power so instead I've decided to make their lives a living hell. So far its worked pretty well, that is until you came into the picture."

"What do I have to do with this?"

"Like I said your just part of the plan to get to them."

"What is the plan?"

"Oh, and why would I tell you?" Chase had come closer to me and moved my hair away from my neck. "It looks like Pogue was nice enough to get rid of the present I left you. Now I'll just have to make the next one harder to miss." Than out of no where Chase pulled a knife and slashed me across the stomach. Surprisingly I didn't feel any pain. I looked at him curiously. "Oh, don't worry, you'll feel it when you wake up."

"I still don't see how I messed up your plan, I seem to be fitting in excellently."

"Well, you see I was slowly tearing their lives apart. I'm kind of controlling some people right now."

"Who?"

"All, in good time Sam, all in good time." Than he took the knife and cut my arm, being careful enough not to hit any main arteries.

"Why are you putting up the façade that I'm actually going to make it out of this dream when we both know I'm not."

"Oh, your going to make it out. I just don't know how long your going to last once you get out. That's really all up to the sons and how long it takes them to figure out how to wake you up."

"So in the mean time your going to cut me up with this knife? Why not do something a little more productive?"

"And what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Why not tell me your plan, maybe you'll come up with something better."

"Not sure, Pogue should be waking up anytime now."

"Why kill me? I thought you wanted me?"

"Oh, I do and I will have you, eventually. But I might as well include you in the plan. I know you won't tell the guys because you wont remember it once they wake you up."

"Great so than what's the point?"

"I'm board waiting for Pogue to wake up."

"Than why don't you wake him up?"

"That takes all the fun out of it."

I was confused. I didn't understand what kind of game Chase was playing but it was ticking me off. I wanted to know what was going on. "So how were you making their lives a living hell before I came along?"

"Well, Caleb and Pogue were my targets at first. You see, I started controlling their girlfriends Sarah and Kate. I made them fight all the time and got them to cheat. I also managed to get them to make the guys think they were the problem. The girls broke up with them. Everything was going according to plan, the sons weren't really on friendly terms with one another anymore. The night you showed up was the day Kate broke up with Pogue, hence why you met him drunk. Sarah had broke up with Caleb the day before. The sons were getting together that night to try and fix their problems. I was going to have a hand in that too, but you had to show up. At first I was pissed at your interference but than I realized you could be a huge help. The sons took a liking to you without any help from me. I knew I could use that to my advantage. I loved the angel of the whole Pogue and Reid both like you. I knew I could play them off each other if I had the chance. But you seemed to be doing that all yourself without any help from me. But of course I cant stay out of it and that's why I'm letting Pogue see everything I do to you. Secretly it's killing Reid that Pogue is the one who saved you. I find it funny how much he cares about you. I honestly didn't think it was possible for him. But anyways, once Pogue wakes up here, which should be any second, my fun really starts because he'll get to see it all. They all care about you in their own way and seeing you get hurt is tearing them apart inside."

"Your sick" I spat at him.

He got an evil smirk on his face. "Why thank you." I herd someone calling my name and other voices asking questions. They all sounded angry. "Looks like its show time."

Than the next thing I knew Chase was on top of me, his mouth claiming mine. He pushed me up against one of the trees. His hands were up my shirt and pulling it off. It no time flat I was completely exposed. I saw a shadow of Pogue and he was just standing there. I realized he couldn't move, Chase had him under his control. Than I could feel Chase's mouth moving down my body. His mouth stopped on my breast and he bit down, drawing blood. I screamed in pain. I thought he said I wouldn't feel anything until I woke up?

"We have got to wake her up now!" I herd Pogue yell in frustration.

Than I felt something strange, my body was on fire and it felt like someone was kissing me, but Chase's mouth was still on my breast. The next thing I knew Reid was kissing me and I was awake. I pushed him off gently.

I was confused as to what had happened. Than I remembered the dream, or what ever it was. I couldn't remember all of it. I only remember Pogue's voice but nothing before it. I could remember there was more but I didn't know what it was.

I sat up and looked at Pogue. I could tell Chase had made him see what he had been doing to me.

I got off the bed and slowly walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me. They didn't try to stop me. I was afraid to look at myself. I looked at my arm and noticed a red slash, there wasn't any blood but it hurt. Than I lifted up my shirt to look at my stomach and there was a similar one there as well. I lifted up my shirt completely and noticed the bite mark. I had known it was there, I could feel it throbbing. Chase had poisoned me again. I had a feeling this wasn't entirely to hurt me physically. Chase knew Pogue could stop it because he had earlier tonight. But I wasn't sure that I could let Pogue suck on my breast. I knew what would happen if he didn't, I would start getting sick like last time. Than of course Pogue would know and he would do it anyway. I'm sure he already knew considering he saw everything that Chase had done to me. So there was no way stopping this. But I could make sure Pogue was the only one to know. I let my shirt fall and sank to the floor crying. Why was this happening to me? What did Chase want with me?

I could hear the guys talking on the other side of the door,

"This is going to far. We have got to stop him."

"We know Tyler, we're trying but we can't find him and we can't track him. It's like he's a ghost."

"He's not a fucking ghost Caleb. Can't you see what he is doing to her?" Reid yelled scaring me.

"Calm down Reid!"

"Calm down, calm down. You want me to fucking calm down when that ass is out there somewhere? He's not going to stop Caleb until he gets what he wants."

"Well, we cant exactly give him what he wants now can we? He's not going to get us to kill ourselves."

I stopped crying so that I could here what they were saying.

"That's not what he wants." I barley herd Pogue

"What are you talking about man? That's what he wanted last time so why should now be any different?"

"He wants her. That's all he wants."

"Fuck no Pogue. He cant have that either." I was surprised to hear that come from Tyler.

"I know that baby boy. I didn't say he would get her, I was just letting you know that's what he wants."


	13. Chapter 13

I didn't want to come out of the bathroom, honestly I just didn't want to face Pogue. I know it's stupid putting off the inevitable but I couldn't bring myself to come out of the bathroom. My back was to the door when I herd it open. Someone wrapped their arms around me and rested their chin on my shoulder.

"You ok?" I could tell it was Pogue.

"I seem to be getting asked that a lot lately. But, not really. I have a fever again."

Pogue turned me around to look at me trying to get an answer without asking the question. "He did didn't he? Dame him, what the fuck is his problem? Why is he putting us through this?"

"Pogue is there any other way?"

"I honestly don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened before."

"I don't think I can do this."

"Sam, it's going to get worse not better."

"I know Pogue, but maybe after it gets worse I'll be ok. Maybe I had the worst of it earlier, maybe after that it gets better." I knew that wasn't going to be the case. Pogue knew it too.

"Sam, don't do this to yourself. This is exactly what Chase want's, he want's you to be uncomfortable, especially around us. Don't give him what he want's."

"You can't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind that I would be better off dead."

"Sam" Pogue looked at me with so much sorrow in his eyes it hurt to look at him, "you can't honestly believe that?"

"Well you pretty much said it yourself earlier."

"Sam, I was trying to provoke Chase to do something so that I could have a clear shot at him. I didn't actually mean what I said." He used his hand to move my face so that I was looking him in the eyes. "You know that right? I would never wish you dead or in the hands of Chase."

I nodded my head, I knew he didn't feel that way, I was just so confused and the bite mark was killing me. But I still couldn't let Pogue do it. I could tell he knew it too.

"Look, why don't you go lay down. Maybe your right, maybe it will be ok. But I'm warning you right now Sam. If it gets worse, I don't care if your conscious or not, I'm going to do what I did before with your neck. I'm not going to let Chase do this, torture you like this. I don't care if you hate me and never talk to me again, I swear I'll do it. I'm not going to let Chase kill you." Pogue had moved his hand so it was resting on my shoulder and his thumb was moving over the mark Chase had left there earlier. I'm sure Pogue could feel my heart beat shy rocketing.

"I could never hate you. after everything you've done for me. I'm surprised you don't hate me for not trusting you to take care of what Chase did."

"Sam, it has nothing to do with trust. Both of us know that you trust me. It's not that its something else and I can't figure it out. I don't hate you, its just aggravating that you won't let me help you."

"I'm sorry" and I really was, I wish I could let him take care of it. I wish I could be ok with him doing the same thing Chase did. It's not like Pogue hadn't already seen me, it wasn't that. I honestly don't know what the reason was, except for the fact that it was awkward. I was starting to feel worse though and knew I wasn't gong to be able to put this off for much longer. Pogue was going to do this one way or the other. I closed my eyes to think, Pogue stopped moving his finger and moved his hand to my face. I figured he was checking to see how bad my fever was. But than I was surprised to feel his lips on mine.

It didn't last long but it was nice, it didn't make my body feel the same as with Reid's but I was ok with that and it was better than Chase's. When Pogue pulled away I opened my eyes to look at him. He was still really close to me. When I didn't protest he kissed me again, but this time something was different. My mind was thinking one thing and my body was doing something completely different.

I didn't mind kissing Pogue, it was really enjoyable, but while I was busy trying to figure out what to do my body was acting on its own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair. Pogue wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up. He carried me and sat me on my desk, never breaking the kiss. I knew if I could see his eyes they would be pitch black. I would have to kill him later for this, but I decided to enjoy it while it lasted. I knew this was his way of taking care of what Chase did. I knew Pogue wouldn't go farther than what was needed.

Pogue's hand's on my bare back sent goose bumps all over my body, Pogue broke the kiss long enough to get my shirt off than was kissing me again. Pogue than moved his hands to the clasp's of my bra. I wanted to stop him but I couldn't, not only because he wouldn't let me but because I knew it had to be done. Once my bra was off Pogue kissed me for another minuet or so than his mouth left mine. Before I could even get a breath his mouth was on my breast in the same place Chase's had been earlier.

At first it was just his lips but than he bit me too. I arched my back and grabbed the edges of the desk, I would have screamed but that would have drawn to much attention from my dorm mates. It felt good yet wrong at the same time, I was breathing heavily and I'm sure a few tears escaped my eyes. I felt like I was going to be sick, I was hoping that wasn't going to happen this time, I hate throwing up. Than Pogue's tongue went over the bite mark. My eyes were closed and I was trying not to throw up. Pogue wiped the tears from my cheeks, then kissed me again. I could tell he wasn't controlling me anymore.

I pushed gently on his chest to get him to stop. He backed away and I ran for the toilet, just making it in time. I sat down and leaned against the wall closing my eyes and taking deep breaths.

I herd the sink turn on than Pogue's hand was on my forehead. "Drink some water."

I smiled at him weakly, I was completely drained, I just wanted to go to sleep. I took a sip than closed my eyes again. I could feel Pogue's eyes on me, than I remembered I didn't have a shirt on. I blushed. "Pogue can you get me my shirt."

Pogue helped me put it on, than he picked me up and laid me on my bed. "You feeling better?"

"A little. Remind me to be pissed at you later." I opened my eyes and glared at him.

He bent over and kissed me again. "Sure, you can be pissed later all you want, just get some sleep." I noticed he looked worn out as well.

I scooted over making room for him on the bed. I guess him using his 'powers' or whatever they are wore him out.

He didn't lay down though instead he walked into the bathroom. I have no idea when he came back out because I fell asleep right away.

I woke up some time later and Pogue was laying next to me, he had taken his shirt off. I looked at the clock and it was only 4:30. I sighed and laid back down, no wonder I was still tired. I thought about what had happened in the past couple hours and I blushed just thinking about it. I tossed and turned trying to get back to sleep but I couldn't get comfortable. I had just turned onto my side with my back facing Pogue when his arms snaked around me. I'm not exactly sure how but one of his hands ended up in my shirt, awfully close to my breast.

Than I felt him smooth my hair away from my neck with the other hand. "Go back to sleep, its ok I'm here." he whispered in my ear. Than he kissed my neck and laid his head back on the pillow. His thumb was rubbing circles on my chest. It was surprisingly relaxing and I felt myself going back to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning the first thing I noticed was the smell of coffee. I rolled over and noticed Reid sitting in my desk chair, he was sleeping. I smiled to myself and wondered where Pogue went. I looked at the clock to see it was 10. Reid didn't usually get up before 12 on weekends unless there was swimming. I wonder how long he had been here. I got off the bed and went to my closest, I pulled out a pair of jeans and my favorite sweeter. I grabbed the coffee of the desk and noticed my bra still laying there. I blushed at the memory of last night. Hopefully Reid didn't think anything of it, I grabbed it as well. I walked into my bathroom and was going to shut the door, but realized that would be the perfect opportunity for Chase.

I looked at Reid sleeping and decided he wasn't gong to wake up anytime soon. However I didn't count on anyone else walking in either. I had slipped into my jeans and was about to put my bra on when I herd my door open. Of course not thinking I didn't have a top on I turned around and Caleb was standing in my room. As soon as Caleb saw me, three expressions crossed his face, from embarrassed to question, to pissed.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I knew he was referring to the bite mark.

I turned around and put my bra on fast. I was beat red. I herd a crash in my room, I turned around to see Caleb holding up a sleepy Reid my the collar of his shirt.

"What the fuck man put me down!"

I realized Caleb thought that Reid had been the one to bite me. I rushed towards them not bothering to put a shirt on.

"Reid what in the hell is your problem? How could you do that to her?" I don't think I've ever seen Caleb so pissed and don't care to ever see it again.

I took Caleb's arm to try and get him to put Reid down. "Caleb it wasn't Reid" Of course than Tyler had to walk in. When he saw us he wasn't sure if he should come in or not. "Tyler stay, I might need you." Than I looked back at Caleb.

"What in the hell wasn't me?"

I looked Caleb right in the eyes. "It wasn't him."

Caleb slowly let loose of Reid's shirt. We all just stood in silence for a minuet.

"What in the hell is going on?" Reid looked to me for answers, than he looked even more pissed off if that was possible. "Who the hell bit you on the neck? I swear I'll kill Pogue if it was him."

I realized I forgot to put my hair down. I felt all three of the guys looking my body over, I didn't like the feeling and I knew they wouldn't be happy with what they saw. The two bite marks plus the two red slashes, I knew I was going to have to tell them now. This was one conversation I was hoping I would never have to have, and as least Pogue could have been here with me. But already I could tell Reid was coming up with ways to kill Pogue.

"It's not what you guys think. It wasn't Pogue, it was Chase."

"When in the hell was this and where in the fuck was Pogue?" Reid demanded.

"Reid first you need to calm down." then I walked into the bathroom put my sweeter on and grabbed my coffee.

"Where'd you get the coffee?" Caleb wondered

" I brought it for her this morning." Tyler explained.

I smiled a thanks at Tyler than sat on the bed. "Look the two cuts, or whatever they are, plus the bite mark on my… chest were from my dream last night."

"Wait, so Chase can now hurt you in your dreams? That's just messed up."

"Yeah Ty I know."

"So where did the one on your neck come from?" It was weird how none of them had really moved, they were just all now looking at me.

"That was also Chase just at a different time. It was last night while we were at the garage."

"Sam, can I look at the bite on your neck?" Caleb asked as he came over and sat next to me.

"Sure" and I bent my neck so that he could look at it. I hadn't really seen it, but I was planning on leaving it that way. Caleb ran his fingers over it and I wondered what he was looking at. Than Caleb removed his hand.

"Thanks Sam" than he turned to Reid and Tyler "You guys can go ahead and go to my place if you want. I'm going to go get Pogue and we'll meet you there a little later."

"Cool" Tyler answered. Reid still hadn't said anything since I had told him to calm down and I was starting to get worried.

The three of us didn't talk much on the way to Caleb's. Tyler was trying to make small talk but neither Reid nor I was giving him much to work with. I found myself wondering what Reid was thinking about. I know I shouldn't of cared but I didn't want him doing anything stupid. I had a feeling he was going to try and go after Chase alone, I couldn't have him getting hurt. When we finally got to Caleb's house it had started to rain. Big surprise there, it wasn't pouring, but if we had stayed out in it long enough we would be soaked.

The guys got out of the car so I followed suit. Tyler was ahead of us, he walked right into the house and before Reid or I could go in the door slammed shut. Reid grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall. Before I could even say anything his lips were on mine.

My body exploded in the comfortable fire that always accompanied Reid's touch. I pushed against his chest using the little self restraint I had against Reid. He backed off a little but his body was still pressed against mine and he had that stupid smirk on his face. But his eyes still held worry in them.

"What the hell Reid? We talked about this, you can't go around kissing me." I tried to push him farther away so that I could get off the wall.

Reid placed his hand on my neck and his thumb was tracing the bite mark. I took in a sharp breath not expecting the reaction his touch caused. I swear I would have melted into a puddle if Reid hadn't been holding me against the wall. Reid looked me straight in the eyes "Your sure Chase is the one that left this right? Your not just trying to protect Pogue?"

It took me a second to gain my voice. "Yeah Reid I'm sure. I think I could tell the difference between Chase and Pogue." Then just to piss Reid off I added "Besides Pogue wouldn't of had to force himself on me like Chase did. I would have willingly let Pogue do it. Besides why should you care?" Then I pushed Reid again getting him to let me off the wall this time.

He was pissed and a little part of him was hurt. I could see it in his eyes before I pushed him off. I walked up to the door, but before I got there Reid had grabbed me back and pushed me back against the wall. His lips crashed down onto mine.

When he stopped we were both out of breath. "Don't go there, you know I care about you. You're the one that said you couldn't me with me remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. But you gave me permission to be with Pogue."

"I thought you didn't need my permission?"

"I don't" Just then I saw Caleb's mustang pull into the driveway. "Just as a heads up. You might want to get off me now."

"Why just because their here? I don't really care what they think." Then he was kissing me again. I was pushing on his chest to get him to stop but it wasn't working. My thoughts were going fuzzy and my will to make him stop was fading fast. Then Reid's lips left my mouth and traveled to my neck. As soon as his lips touched the bite mark I thought I was going to die.

"Reid stop." A tear ran down my cheek and my eyes were starting to black over. "REID!" I yelled. Then Reid was thrown off of me and I sank to the ground breathing heavily. The front door got thrown open as Tyler ran out.

" I believe my girl told you to get off her." I herd Pogue say calmly but with force.

I looked at Reid and saw that he was also on the ground a couple feet away. He looked confused and disoriented. Then all I could see was Pogue, he was kneeling on the ground in front of me.

Pogue's hand reached out and wiped the tears from my cheek. "You ok? Did he hurt you?"

I thought of ten different things I could say but only one came out. "Did you just call me your girl?"

A smile spread across his face. "Yeah, that is if you want to be?"

I thought about it for a second, then smiled. I leaned forward and kissed him. Compared to Reid's kiss's it was a lot tamer, but it gave me butterflies none the less.

"I'll take that as a yes." Then Pogue helped me stand up. Reid was gone but I had a feeling he wasn't far. Caleb and Tyler were standing in the doorway talking quietly. I looked at them and smiled then walked into the house holding Pogue's hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Later that day we were all still at Caleb's house and Reid still had made an appearance. I had been thinking about what had happened. I honestly didn't think all of it was his fault. I'm sure to an extent it was him but I think Chase might have had something to do with it. None of the guys had asked me what had happened and I wasn't about to offer up an explanation willingly.

Tyler and I were in the front room playing Mario Kart on the Wii. I was winning big time and Tyler was getting annoyed. So he decided he was going to play dirty. During the middle of one of the races he pushed me over which made me dive off the road.

"Oh, so you want to play dirty do you?" I pushed him back and pretty soon we weren't even paying attention to the game, we were wrestling on the floor. Unfortunately, I was loosing miserable. Tyler was sitting on top of me smiling confidently.

"Would you mind getting off my girlfriend baby boy?" Pogue had walked in the room and I could tell he thought it was funny.

Tyler blushed and got off me. I smiled and rolled my eyes deciding to mess with him a little. "I don't know Pogue, baby boy here might be replacing you."

That made Tyler blush even more and he looked at Pogue apologetically. "Sorry man, don't kill me, I just can't help it." Than Tyler leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. He than ran out of the room passed Pogue who barley missed him.

I burst out into laughter, man I so hadn't seen that one coming. Pogue walked over to me. "Man I cant leave you alone with a guy at all can I?" I could tell he was messing around but I stopped laughing immediately.

"Pogue you know I didn't…. " I didn't really know how to finish the sentence.

Pogue held out his hand to help me off the floor. "Yeah, I know. I also know it wasn't all Reid. I could sense Chase That's the only reason I didn't kick his ass. Now come on it's lunch time."

We walked into the dinning room where Caleb and Tyler were already eating. I was kind of worried that Reid wasn't back yet. While we ate we didn't talk about anything in particular. But after we were done I figured it was time I asked about Reid.

"Should we be worried about Reid?"

"Nah, I'm sure he's up in his room." Pogue answered

"He has a room here?"

"Yeah, they all do. I mean come on this place is huge. Way to big for just my mom and me. Eventually you will to."

"Cool, but anyways, you don't think Reid is going to do something stupid do you?"

"Look Sam if your so worried go check on him." Tyler said like it was the most obvious answer ever. Pogue looked at Tyler like he was going to kill him and Tyler bowed his head.

I slapped Pogue playfully. "Don't be like that. After all this is partially my fault. But if it makes you feel better I'll take Tyler with me."

Then I grabbed Ty's hand and headed out of the room. "So where is his room?" I asked turning to Tyler.

"Come on" and he lead me up the stairs and straight to the end of the hall. "I'm out here if you need me."

"Thanks" I smiled at him then knocked on the door. When no one answered I looked to Tyler who motioned for me to just walk in. I opened the door and saw Reid laying on the bed with a pillow over his head. It honestly looked like he was trying to suffocate himself. I rushed forward and grabbed the pillow.

"What the hell…?" Reid's sentence faltered when he saw it was me.

"What were you doing?"

"I was trying to sleep. I got up early this morning."

"Oh…"

"What did you think?"

"I don't know, it looked like you were trying to kill yourself or something." I was now sitting on the edge of his bed and he propped himself up so he was leaning against the headboard.

"Why would I do that exactly?"

"I don't know, sorry. I shouldn't of even come." I made to get up but Reid grabbed my hand.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, whatever." I was sick of his mood swings I swear his worse than a girl.

"Sam, I really am sorry, it wasn't me. Well at least not all of it. I would of stopped but I couldn't."

"Yeah, I know, we all know. But that doesn't give you a right to be all pissy and mope up here all by yourself. I'm the one you hurt and you don't see me all pissed off."

"I know they know, I'm actually just tired. Being used by people is actually really draining. Especially when your pissed that you can be used."

"It's not like you could do anything to stop it. I'm sorry that I interrupted your sleeping. I'm just wanted to make sure your ok."

"I should be the one making sure your ok. You are ok right?"

"Yeah, I'll be a lot better once Chase leaves me alone."

"I think we all will be. I really am sorry, I just can't help myself sometimes."

"Sometimes"

"Ok, most of the time. But I didn't mean it to go that far. I would never purposely hurt you. Don't you get that you are though?"

"What do you mean?" Reid swung his feet over the bed so he was sitting right next to me.

"Look Reid when you kiss me… I can't even explain it."

"Is it good?" He had that smirk.

I hit him with the pillow. "Yeah its good. But that's the problem."

"I'm confused. How is that a problem? I could see how it could be a problem for Pogue….but"

"Reid!"

"Sorry, sorry, continue."

"It's a problem because the way you are now. I can't be with that Reid. Your to crazy and.. Horney."

"And you think Pogue's not?"

"I'm sure he is. All guys are, he just controls it a little better then you do. Look Reid we've been through this. So please I'm begging you just let it go."

"I wish I could but I can't."

"Reid." I sighed than stood up. "Look well it's fair warning. Pogue isn't look kindly on this."

"I'm not afraid of Pogue."

"Well maybe you should be." Than I walked out of the room closing the door behind me. Tyler was standing in the hallway.

"How much of that did you here?" I was kicking myself for forgetting that Tyler was just outside.

"All of it." At least he was honest I had to give him that much.

I closed my eyes, I so didn't need this right now. "Tyler you got to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?" Pogue asked coming around the corner.

I glanced quickly at Tyler praying he wouldn't tell. "Just how much you kisses effect her. Not something I really wanted to hear though."

Man did I love Tyler right now. Of course I had to act like I was pissed at him for telling Pogue. "Ty, you traitor."

"Eh, sorry I owed him one." then he walked out of the hallway and down the stairs. I would definitely have to thank him later. I went to follow Tyler but Pogue stopped by pinning me to the wall.

"So my kiss effect you?"

"Of course they do." My heartbeat was accelerating and I knew Pogue could feel it because I could feel his steady one.

"Apparently me just being close to you has an effect on you too." He smiled and bent down but his mouth hesitated just above mine, I closed my eyes willing my heart to calm down. I could feel Pogue's speed up a little. " I love the effect I have on you."

I tried to close the distance between our mouths because it was driving me crazy but I couldn't move my head. He was using his powers on me again. "Pogue" I moaned "no fair."

I could feel the smile spread across his face. I was getting aggravated, I noticed my head was the only thing he restricted from moving. So I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to me. As soon as our lips meet I could move my head. So I let him go and slipped out from underneath him. Then ran down the stairs so he couldn't stop me again.

I only got halfway down the stairs before Pogue grabbed my hand and spun me around. " I wasn't done."

"I was. You know we got to talk about your using.." before I could get the rest of the sentence out he was kissing me again. Apparently he didn't want to talk about it right now, that was fine with me, there was always later.

"Get a room" Tyler yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Not a problem." Pogue went to drag me up the stairs but I slipped out of his grasp again and finished descending the stairs.

"Baby boy you really should learn to keep your mouth closed sometimes." Pogue complained from the stairs.

"Hey, just think you get her all night man. Let me have my time now."

"Good point baby boy good point." Then he gave Tyler a high-five.

"Hey! I'm not something that can be passed around." But what Tyler had said but a thought into my head and it had me worried. It went along with something that Reid had said about Pogue being Horney. Pogue wasn't going to expect anything was he? I mean he had already seen me naked. No, Pogue wasn't like that, was he? I walked away from the two of them and into the living room sitting down on the couch.

Caleb was in there reading some old book, but he looked up when I walked in the room. "You ok?"

"Yep, just fine." but I was still thinking so I didn't hear his next question.

"Sam, hello you there."

"What? Sorry" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"I said was Reid ok? He wasn't planning some attack or something right?"

"No, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"So where are Pogue and Tyler?"

"Oh, I left them at the bottom of the stairs fighting over me."

Caleb cocked his eyebrow at me. Ok, so apparently they all did that stupid thing. "Really now? Can't say I saw that coming."

"What you reading?" I motioned to the forgotten book in Caleb's hand.

"Just an old book about the history of the town. It's really kind of boring."

"Crap. History, I have homework."

"I'm sure we all do. We have time."

"Caleb, its Sunday."

"Ok, point taken so it would probably be a good idea if you guys head back to the dorms." He stood up and laid his book on the coffee table. "Come on we'll go find the guys."

They were all in the kitchen, apparently Reid got hungry. "So I was just wondering but were any of you thinking about doing homework today?"

"Shit, Sam why did you have to say anything? I was hoping to forget about it."

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not as privileged as you guys are, but I actually have a scholarship to maintain."

"Sam's right, we should all get ours done."

"Look we all pretty much have the same classes so if we work together we should get done in no time." Tyler supplied

"Sounds like a good idea to me. We can do it in my room." I looked at Caleb "You coming?"

"I will later, but I have something to do first."

"Cool see you later."

The four of us headed out back to the dorms.

Five hours later we were all stretching and putting our books away. "Man, that took longer than I thought it would."

"Sam remind me again how you got a scholarship?" I threw a pillow at Pogue.

"Look, I'll admit I'm not the fastest learning person but once I got it I got it. Besides I hate Math and Science."

"Well it's a good thing your friends with the two best in the school."

"Reid please tell me your not referring to yourself."

"Ha ha very funny Sam. But no I was talking about Tyler and Pogue."

"I know who you were talking about Reid I sit next to both of them in class."

I stretched out on my bed trying to relax. Of course than my stomach had to growl.

"Ok, time to go eat, come on."

Pogue helped me off the bed and we all went to eat dinner. Afterwards we all came back to my room but they didn't stay for long. Which was ok considering I really wanted to take a shower. But then there was a snag, Pogue was not going to let me take a shower by myself.

I sighed and leaned back on my bed. "I have never hated Chase more than I do right now."

"And whys that?" Pogue asked sitting next to me on the bed.

"Because I want to take a shower but I know your not going to leave me alone to take one." I propped myself up on my elbows to look at him. "I'm I wrong?"

"No, but you should have taken one at Caleb's house."

"And how does that make a difference?"

"Because Chase isn't stupid enough to show up in Caleb's house when were all alert and paying attention."

"Well then it looks like your coming with me, because I'm not going to bed feeling like this." Then I blushed when I realized what I had just said. Where did that come form? I would have normally just gone without a shower.

Pogue cocked his eyebrow and had that stupid smirk. I used to think it was a Reid trait now I could see they all did it at one point or another.

"Look we have to talk."

"Geez your already breaking up with me? That has to be some kind of record for me."

I playfully smacked him. "No, not yet but I might if you don't stop using on me."

"Oh, so you don't want me to save you anymore?"

I rolled my eyes. "Pogue you know that's not what I meant. Look last night was an exception under the circumstances. But today in the hallway, not so acceptable."

"Aw, I thought it was fun."

"Oh, so it's fun torturing me?"

"I was torturing you? I'm sorry I didn't mean to." he was trying to act all innocent but I saw past that. Then he leaned towards me and kissed me. He pulled away before I wanted him to. "Come on, lets go get you that shower."


	15. Chapter 15

Ten minuets later we were walking down the hallway. I wasn't exactly sure how we were going to pull this off. Pogue tried to tell me everything was going to be ok, but I can't say that I believed him.

"Pogue I don't see how this is going to work. What happens if someone walks in?"

"So what? You worry to much, the showers are clouded over no one will be able to tell who is in the shower. If someone walks in while were leaving will come up with some excuse about you thinking someone was watching you and I came to investigate. Problem solved."

Of course the problem wasn't solved. I was freaking out, why did I have to go and say I wanted a shower? Pogue wasn't going to take his eyes off of me, and I know Pogue had already seen me but that had been different. Now he was my boyfriend and I'm not sure if he expected anything.

"Sam what's wrong. I can tell something else is bothering you."

"I'm fine lets just get this over with" and I walked into the bathroom with Pogue following. There was no one in the bathroom and I herd the door lock behind us. I jumped around to face Pogue.

"Calm down Sam, it was just me. It's just to make sure no one comes in."

"Can you do that?"

"I just did, now come on." Pogue grabbed my hand and drug me towards the showers. He opened the glass door to one of the showers and we walked in.

I looked down at my hand when Pogue let it go and I noticed I was shaking. Pogue noticed as well. "Sam, what's wrong? Why are you shaking?" He was looking at me but I wouldn't meet his eyes. Then he used his hand to lift my chin so I was looking at him. He bent down and kissed me, it was sweet and timid. Then he kissed me on the forehead and took me in his arms. "I'll wait outside in the bathroom. But if you need me I'll be here in a second." Then kissed me again and walked out of the shower.

I sighed, I really need to do something for him, he is way to good to me. I took my shower fast, not wanting to leave Pogue waiting or giving Chase more of a chance to do something. Fifteen minuets later I walked out of the shower and wrapped my arms around Pogue. He turned around in my arms and hugged me back.

"You smell good, like coconut."

"Thanks Pogue."

"Come on lets get out of here." We walked out of the bathroom careful to make sure no one saw. When we got back to my room Pogue laid down on my bed and I went into the bathroom to blow dry my hair.

I was just finishing when Pogue came and wrapped his arms around me. I jumped not expecting it, I mean I should have seen him coming in the mirror but apparently I wasn't paying attention.

"Man you scared me."

"Sorry, you almost done? That thing is giving me a headache."

"Sorry, didn't Kate ever use one?" I was trying to play around with him but shouldn't have said that.

Pogue let go of me. "I'm sure she did, not like I was ever around when she got out of the shower." Pogue walked into my room and laid back on the bed.

I sighed and turned around. Man I can be such a jerk sometimes. I walked over to Pogue and sat on the bed near his head. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." I paused than added "You loved her didn't you?"

"God Sam I don't want to talk about this."

"Pogue if you love her so much why don't you fight for her?" I should have left it alone, Pogue didn't want to talk about it I shouldn'tof pushed him.

"Don't you think I wouldn't of if it would have made any difference?" Pogue sat up and moved of the bed. "She told me she couldn't deal with what I was. She knew what you know and she couldn't deal with it! I can't change that Sam, that's the one thing that I can't change about myself. I can't give up my powers if I do I die!" Pogue was pissed and it scared me.

I just sat there not knowing what to say or do. I had pushed it to far.

"God you just don't understand!" Then he punched the wall, which was a big mistake because the walls are made of cement. Immediately his knuckles started to bleed. "Fuck"

"Pogue" my voice barley above a whisper. He looked at me and I could tell he was calming down. Then his eyes turned black and his hand stopped bleeding. It was still red from the blood and the new skin. He closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths calming himself. Once he was calm he walked into the bathroom and ran water over his hand.

I walked up behind him carefully, still not sure where I stood with him at the moment. I was kind of scared of him, he had a really bad temper but I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I put my forehead on his shoulder and wrapped my hands around him. "I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say, I didn't… I mean I had no idea….I'm sorry."

Pogue shut the water off and we stayed like that for a minuet. I decided if apologizing wasn't working something else had to. So I started kissing his neck but he didn't react. I knew one thing that would get his attention but wasn't sure I wanted to go there. I was already pushing my luck with him tonight. I put my hands up his shirt liking the feeling of his skin under my fingers. I started tracing his mussels. I let my hands wander, the traveled a little to far south. My fingers barley touched the waist on his pants before his hand stopped mine.

It took him a second before he said anything, he was looking at me in the mirror above the sink. "I wouldn't go there unless you plan on finishing it."

"Point taken." and I backed off of him. Pogue didn't let go of my hand though, so he turned around when I backed off.

Then Pogue pinned me against the door frame. "I didn't say you were getting off that easily."

I expected him to kiss me but instead he attacked my neck. He bite me lightly and started sucking. Oh I was so going to kill him. "Pogue" it didn't come out nearly as powerful as I had wanted. I felt him smile against my neck. His hands snaked up under my shirt leaving goose bumps in his wake. I shivered at the feeling but it was good. Pogue's hands were traveling all over my stomach and back, never going anywhere I wouldn't have wanted.

Once he was done leaving his mark he backed away. "There now were even."

"You know the guys are going to kill you when they see that." I put my hand were his mouth had just been.

"Not if they don't see it. All you have to do is keep your hair down and they don't even have to know. Plus you'll want to anyway considering…."

"Yeah, but what happens when soccer and swimming come around at the end of the day?"

He shrugged, "didn't think about it. Oh well." then he walked to my bed and laid down.

"Hey!"

He sat back up and rolled his eyes. "What?"

"I have a reputation to uphold here."

"Trust me it will be good for your reputation." he smiled lost in his thoughts.

I'm not sure I really wanted to know what he was thinking about. "What do I tell them about the bite mark?" I sat down in my desk chair.

"Tell them whatever you want." Pogue stood up and walked over to me. "It would probably be better if you just let them wonder." Then he kissed me on the top of the head and went towards my freezer. "Ice cream?"

"Sure, I need to eat it before it starts to snow and I don't want it."

Pogue grabbed the carton out of the freezer and the spoon sitting on top of it. Then he grabbed me out of the chair and sat down in my place, pulling me onto his lap. We sat there eating the ice cream and talking about nothing in particular.

After all the ice cream was gone we didn't move until I shivered from being cold. "Ok, come on lets get you into bed before you freeze." Poguepicked me up while getting out of the chair, and he put me on the bed. I took my sweat shirt off so I was just in my tank top but the two came off together so I was just in my bra.

Pogue was looking at me funny but I felt his eyes comb over my body. I grabbed my tank top and put it back on, and threw my sweater at Pogue. "Hey what was that for?" I glared at him. "What you're the one who took your shirt off. I was just looking at my girlfriends body."

"Well don't. Besides it's not like it's nothing you haven't seen."

"Yes but you see there's a difference when she's being forced to show it and when she's doing it willingly."

"Shut up and get in bed, I'd like to go to sleep now."

Pogue smiled and pulled his shirt off. I couldn't help but stare at his body. "You know your doing the same thing you told me not to do."

I blushed then crawled under the sheets.

"I don't really care. It's part of the advantages."

I looked at Pogue like he was crazy. "Advantages of what exactly? I saw your body everyday before we started dating."

"Yeah, but now you get to touch." Pogue said sliding into bed beside me.

"And what makes you think I would want to?"

"Do we need a replay of earlier?"

"Yeah I only did that so that you would forgive me." Then I turned on my side and turned off the light.

Pogue pulled me towards him and forced me onto my back so that he could look at me while he was laying on his side. "That's low even for you."

"Hey, but it worked didn't it?"

"I don't know anymore." Pogue was trying to get me to do something else. I rolled my eyes then leaned up and kissed him. Apparently I pulled away to fast for his liking because he was half way on top of me, slightly pushing me into the bed. His hands didn't wander even though they weren't both needed to keep him from crushing me. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and tangled in his hair. When he finally broke the kiss we were gasping for air. He laid back on the bed pulling me so my head was laying on his chest. His hand started rubbing circles on my back.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm. "Pogue shut it off. " I moaned. I felt Pogue move under me and then the thing shut up. "Man, its way to early." I burrowed deeper into the sheets and Pogue. It was so comfortable and warm.

"Come on Sam we got to get up."

I shook my head and was about to get comfortable when Pogue lifted my head and kissed me. It didn't last long but long enough to wake me up. Then Pogue was gone from underneath me. I moaned in protest to his leaving.

"Come on Sam, get up and get dressed, were going to miss breakfast."

"I don't care" I covered my head with my pillow. Pogue didn't say anything else. I herd him moving around in my room, open drawers and my closet. I had to know what he was doing. I sat up in the bed and looked at him. His white shirt was open and his tie was lose around his neck. I noticed he had my school uniform in his hands.

"Now either you get dressed or I'm going to dress you."

I glared at Pogue trying to decide if he was serious. "You wouldn't."

Pogue cocked his eyebrow. "Wouldn't I? Do you want to test that?"

I sat there staring at him. Pogue walked toward me and stood beside the bed. "Ok, fine I'll get dressed." I stood up and grabbed my clothes from Pogue's arms. He looked happy but a little disappointed.

I walked into the bathroom and left the door open a crack still not wanting to be in a room by myself. I turned my back to the door deciding I didn't want to know if Pogue was watching me. Once I was dressed I opened the door all the way. Then turned back around to finish getting ready. Pogue joined me so he could finish getting ready as well.

Twenty minuets later we were walking into the cafeteria for breakfast. Caleb and Tyler were already sitting at one of the tables. Tyler had a cup of coffee and a muffin, Caleb didn't have anything he usually ate before he came to school, Reid as normal was nowhere to be seen, he usually drug himself in with 5 minuets to spare. I sat down at the table beside Tyler while Pogue went to go get himself some food. I don't usually eat before 10.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Sam" Caleb and Tyler replied in unison.

"Reid still in bed?"

"Of course."

"Hey, Caleb come here for a second." Caleb's lab partner Ethan called to him.

"Catch you guys later." Then Caleb got up and walked over to Ethan's table.

Then it was just Tyler and me. "Hey, I never got the chance to thank you yesterday."

"Whatever, no problem."

"It's not what you think though."

"How do you know what I think?"

"Come on baby boy I'm not that stupid."

"I just don't want to see Pogue or Reid getting hurt. I don't understand how you can go out with Pogue when you know you like Reid more."

"It's not that simple."

"How's that?"

"Yeah I like Reid a lot and yeah his kisses and his touch do something to me that I can't explain. But Reid isn't the best guy. He sleeps around way to much and he treats girls like their nothing. I don't want that, Reid isn't the dating type."

"How do you know have you even given him a chance?"

"I don't have to. He's already tried things on me numerous times. Yesterday should prove that."

"Chase had a hand in yesterday. So you can't base anything off that."

"Chase might have had a small hand in it at the end. But at first it was all Reid. Just like it was all Reid in my room the other day when he tried to take my bra off. So don't sit there and pretend like you know everything because you don't!" I'm not sure when I started yelling but I had. I stood up, grabbed my bag and walked out of the cafeteria past the staring people.

"Sam" I herd Caleb and Pogue calling my name.

"What the hell happened?" I herd Pogue yell at Tyler.

"Sam, Sam wait." I was in the hallway and Caleb had followed me. He grabbed my hand and spun me around. "What happened? What did Tyler say to you?"

"Nothing"

"Well he had to of said something to piss you off enough to risk your own safety."

"It's nothing don't worry about it."

"Sam you can talk to me. I'm here for you, we all are. Were all just under a lot of stress lately."

" I know I can talk to you Caleb. It's just something you don't want to know, trust me. You'd be pissed too and I honestly don't want you killing anyone."

"Reid"

"Yeah, sort of. It's complicated and I honestly don't want to get into it right now." I smiled at Caleb reassuringly.

"As long as your sure. You're my little sister I got to look out for you."

"Yeah, sense it's not Chase related I think I can handle it. Thanks." The hallways were getting more crowded as people started heading to their first periods.

"Come on lets get you to class."


	16. Chapter 16

Pogue was waiting outside the classroom for me. I could tell he was relieved to see Caleb with me.

"What happened?" Pogue still looked worried.

"Nothing I just…nothing. Thanks for walking me Caleb, I'll see you later." Than I hugged him and walked into class. Pogue followed after he talked to Caleb.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Pogue acted like he was afraid I was going to blow up on him too.

"You didn't kill Tyler did you?"

"No, he was stunned then he left before I could get any answers out of him."

"Did you hear anything that was said?"

"Not really." I could tell he was lying.

"Pogue please don't lie to me."

"All I know is that it had something to do with Reid."

"Caleb told you that. What did you hear?"

"Well, I'm assuming it was Reid that tried to take your bra off the other day."

I sighed and put my head on the desk. "Did you tell Caleb?"

"I'm not that stupid. I know what Caleb would have done. I actually have half a mind to do it myself." I could tell he was mad but I had seen worse.

"Pogue please don't. It's taken care of. I talked to him yesterday about it." I looked up at Pogue.

The teacher had started talking about the plans for today but neither of us was paying attention. It was just a lab we had to do tomorrow. He had been talking about it last week and it seemed easy enough.

"When?"

"When what?"

"When did Reid…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Saturday morning." I sat back up so I could look at Pogue properly. "Please don't do anything to him. I can take care of him. I don't want you worrying about Chase and Reid." I took Pogue's hand in mine. He seemed to relax a little at the contact. "We should pay attention.' Then I turned and looked at the teacher.

Somehow during the class Pogue's hand ended up on my knee. It was very distracting having him rubbing my leg. It was sending chill bumps over my entire body. I tried not to let him know what it was doing because I have a feeling it would have gotten worse. The rubbing was very suggestive and I wasn't sure how I felt about it. So the whole class period was wasted on me. I didn't learn anything about the lab we had to do tomorrow because Pogue was distracting me along with my own thoughts.

Once class was finished we walked out of the classroom hand in hand. As soon as we were out Pogue pushed me up against the lockers and kissed me. I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip, it surprised me so I broke the kiss.

"Sorry, to fast." Pogue looked a little disappointed.

"No, it just surprised me that's all. Chase didn't really give me a choice."

"Oh... come on we got to get to our next class and besides Reid and baby boy are waiting."

"Don't remind me." I walked next to him, over to Reid and Tyler.

Tyler wouldn't even make eye contact with me. I couldn't tell if he was mad at me or upset with himself. Reid wasn't very chatty either. So the walk to second period was quiet. They dropped me off at second period without a word. Spanish went by too fast because before I knew it Tyler was waiting for me outside.

We were both sitting in class when the teacher had to step out for a minuet. I wanted to say something to Tyler but didn't know what to say. I turned to look at him and found him staring at the red head two rows in front of us. I believe here name was Ivy. I figured maybe the best way to make a mends was to pretend it never happened.

"You like her?"

Tyler jumped and blushed. "Who? What are you talking about?"

"The red head two rows in front of us that you were just drooling over."

"I don't know what your talking about." Then he pretended to be doing his work which I already knew he was finished with.

I sighed "I'm sorry."

"Me too. I should learn to mind my own business."

"I kind of invited you into my business. I'm kind of glad you know though, now I can talk to you about stuff and maybe get you to get Reid to back off. Pogue is about ready to kill him."

"I doubt I'll be much help in that department. Reid doesn't listen to me. Do you need help with your problems?"

"I thought you just said you wouldn't be any help."

"I meant you calculus problems."

"Oh yeah definitely."

The next couple hours went by without a problem until it was time for study hall. Pogue walked me to the library where Reid was waiting. "If you want me to I'll skip my next class."

"I'll be fine Pogue. I can take care of Reid." Then I kissed him and he left for class. I looked at Reid trying to figure out how the next hour was going to go. I walked into the library and sat down at a table, Reid followed. I took out my history book to start on my homework. It only took me a half an hour to finish So then I worked on Spanish which took like five minuets. I sighed as I closed my book, now I had nothing to do for like 25 minuets. I had no idea where Reid had gone but I knew he couldn't be far. I decided to go find a book to read. I walked into the fiction section and turned right back around because Aaron Abbott was there.

"Where you running off to Sam?"

"Away from you." I said over my shoulder.

"Aw come on Sam don't be that way." Aaron than trapped me in his arms. "We could have a lot of fun."

"Thanks I'm good." than I stomped on his foot.

He let me go for a second and I started to walk away but he grabbed me by my hair. "You bitch, your going to pay for that."

I refused to scream. I turned around got close to him than kneed him in the balls. He doubled over in pain. "Touch me again and next time it will be worse." Then I walked away smile on my face. I noticed Reid looking at me. I walked over to him "Were you going to help me or just stand there and watch?"

"You looked like you had it under control to me. Why don't you do that to Chase?"

"Don't you think I would if I could? Do you honestly think he would give me the chance?"

"Good point. You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I wasn't about to admit that I had a headache, I wasn't going to tell anyonethen they would all start worrying about it.

"Why don't we head to lunch early?"

"Sure" I grabbed my bag and headed out of the library with Reid. We were one of the first ones in the cafeteria. I grabbed some food and went to sit at our normal table. Reid didn't get any food so he was just sitting at the table. I sat across form him not sure what would happen if I sat next to him. Neither one of us said anything and it was beginning to become awkward when thankfully Pogue showed up.

"Hey" Pogue said as he set his tray on the table and pulled out a chair to sit next to me. He leaned over and kissed me lightly.

"Way to ruin someone's appetite."

"Shove it Reid." I pushed my tray to him and he gladly helped himself to my food. I wasn't hungry anyway, I was still thinking about what happened in the library.

"Dude did you see the way Aaron is walking? It looks someone finally gave him what he deserves." Tyler told us as Caleb and him sat down at the table.

I blushed and ducked my head. Unfortunately make reaction didn't go unnoticed. I could feel three sets of eyes on me, which made me blush more.

"Sam, my girl!" I looked up at Tyler and he gave me a high five.

"Damn girl didn't know you had it in you." Pogue kissed me again.

"What exactly did he do to make you do that to him? And where in the world were you?" Caleb demanded of Reid. Leave it to Caleb to ruin the moment.

"She looked like she had everything under control to me." Reid shrugged and popped my last french-fry into his mouth. Then he stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked.

"Places to go people to see. Don't worry I'll be back before class starts. It doesn't take that long to fuck a girl." Then he walked off.

I chocked on my drink, and Tyler shot me an apologetic glance that went unnoticed my Caleb and Pogue. I shouldn't of cared anyway, I wasn't dating Reid I was dating Pogue. I mean this is the exact reason why I wasn't dating Reid. I didn't really expect him to change for me, did I? No of course not that was stupid I knew he wouldn't.

"You ok?" Pogue sounded worried.

"Yeah it just went down the wrong pipe." It seemed like I was getting asked that a lot lately. What would they do if I ever said I wasn't ok? Who knows and hopefully I wouldn't have to find out.

"Seriously though what did Aaron do?" Tyler wanted to know, he was trying to change the subject off of Reid.

"Being his typical self. Lets just say he offered some fun that I didn't want a part in. So I kneed him and I'm a soccer player so you can imagine how much that hurt."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Pogue draped his arm over my shoulder.

"I would hope I would never have to knee my boyfriend." I leaned into Pogue.

"Why didn't you eat anything?" Caleb is always worrying about everything, sometimes he's to observant for his own good.

"Wasn't hungry."

"You didn't eat breakfast either."

"Caleb I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Well, someone has too."

I took the apple off my tray that Reid hadn't thrown away, and took a bite. "Happy?"

"I will be when you eat the entire thing."

I rolled my eyes but took another bite. I hated eating with a headache it just meant that I was going to throw it up later. But whatever if it made him happy now and kept Caleb off my case for a little while it was worth it. I finished the apple and put it back on the tray, I was lost in my thoughts and wasn't paying attention to what the guys were talking about so when they tried to include me I was completely lost.

"What?"

"You do that a lot don't you?" Pogue asked

"Do what?"

"Zone." Tyler answered for him.

"No." Then I stood up took my tray and bag and walked to the trashcan. I turned back around to face the guys. "Are you coming?"

They all burst into laughter but stood up and followed me all the same. Ten minuets later Caleb and I were sitting in class waiting for Reid to show up. Knowing he wasn't going to make it before the bell rang, if he decided to come at all.

Big surprise, he never showed. Honestly it was fine with me, that way I didn't have him sitting next to me. Pogue was waiting for me after class so he could walk down to the soccer field with me. Usually Reid did, but considering how he hadn't showed up to class I had texted Pogue to ask him to walk me so Caleb didn't have to be late to class. Pogue had a free period so it wasn't a big deal to him.

"See you at practice Caleb."

Caleb just smiled and walked off. I grabbed Pogue's hand as we walked down the hallway. I could feel someone staring at me but didn't dare look around to see who it was. "Thanks."

"For what?" Pogue asked looking at me as we walked.

"For walking with me."

"Like I was going to let you walk alone."

"I wouldn't of been alone. Caleb would have walked me."

"I know but this way he doesn't have to be late and I get to spend more time with you."

"Yeah like a whole five minuets. You already spend all night with me."

"True, by the way do you think it would be ok if baby boy hangs with you tonight?"

"Yeah no problem." Pogue didn't say anything and I thought I had done something wrong. I thought maybe it was because I didn't ask why. "Why, what are you doing tonight?"

"Caleb needs my help with something."

"Your worried about Reid aren't you?"

"Kind of. Aren't you?"

We stopped walking, we were by the soccer field and all the girls were around, none paying particular attention to us. "Pogue don't worry about Reid, if he try's anything I can do to him what I did to Aaron. Besides baby boy will be there. If I need you you're a phone call away. I'll be fine. See you after practice." I walked away but Pogue caught my hand a pulled me back to him and kissed me, then the bell rang. I broke the kiss and walked away. I knew I was going to hear about this in the locker room, and I was right as soon as I walked in the girls threw fifty different questions at me, all of them blurring together.

"When did that happen? Is he a good kisser? What happened to Reid? Are you guys actually dating?"

"Girls come on be mature here. We have the most important game coming up so focus." Then I walked to my locker and put my hair in a pony tail at the same time. Unfortunately I had forgotten that my neck was… well... marked. But the girls saw right away and I herd hushed talking. None of them were going to ask me about those marks and that was just fine with me. I changed clothes grabbed my bag and walked out onto the field.

Practice was good but it wasn't nearly long enough. I told the girls to work on some certain things and I would come back after swim practice to help some more. Pogue was waiting for me after practice.

"So what did they say about your neck?" Pogue touched the mark he had left there.

"Nothing, I think they were to afraid too. But unfortunately though Reid, Caleb and Tyler are going to ask. Most likely along with Kira and most of the girls on the swim team."

"You care to much what other people think."

"And you don't care enough Mr. Parry."

"Oh, you had to go and bring the last name into this? Now its war." I could tell he was joking.

"That's going to be kind of hard considering your not going to see me after swim practice." Then I skipped down the hallway towards the pool. We were one of the last to arrive, but we weren't late so it was ok. Practice was long, I didn't even really get to swim that much and the rest of the time my teammates were glaring at me when they thought I wasn't looking.

Once practice was over I was going to take a shower but remembered I told the girls I would come back to help. Of course that meant that I would have to drag Tyler with me, I felt kind of bad for doing it but figured he would survive.

Pogue and Tyler were waiting for me outside. "All set. Tyler do you mind, I told the girls I would come back to help them."

"Naw, its all good."

I smiled "Thanks baby boy I owe you one." I turned to Pogue. "So I'll see you….?"

"Hopefully later tonight but if not tomorrow morning."

"Ok, well see you later." I hugged him and kissed him then he left. I turned back to Tyler "You ready?"

"Yep, lets go."

We practiced for another hour before we called it quits for the night. We were all worn out and had homework to do. I took a shower in the locker rooms, not wanting to make Tyler stand in the girls bathroom while I took one. Then we headed back to my room to work on homework until dinner. Then we just chilled and watched some TV. Tyler was cool, I liked how he didn't have to talk all the time, we could just hang and not say a word. It was relaxing to be around him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this next chapter up. I went camping and then there were some family problems that had to be taken care of. Hopefully it won't take as long for me to get the next one up.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up to my alarm and was surprised to see that Pogue hadn't come last night. Tyler was spread out on the floor with the bean bags. He had insisted on laying on the floor because he didn't want Pogue pissed at him. I turned the alarm off just as Tyler was beginning to stir awake. We both got ready for school neither one of us saying much. I was worried about Pogue and Caleb but I figured Pogue probably just crashed at Caleb's house last night. We went down to get breakfast and Reid wasn't anywhere to be seen, big surprise there. Caleb and Pogue didn't show up either, I checked my phone to make sure they hadn't tried getting a hold of me and they hadn't.

"Stop worrying Sam, I'm sure their fine their just running a little last. Come on lets to get to class before were late."

"Yeah I'm sure your right."

Tyler walked me to class and I knew because of it he was going to be late to his first period. Pogue wasn't there either and I was really worried. Caleb would never be this late to school and so Pogue shouldn't of been late either. I was trying to focus on the lab we were supposed to be doing. On a normal day I wouldn't of even been able to do this, I needed Pogue.

"Mr. Parry your late." My head snapped up at the sound of Pogue's name.

"Sorry sir. Friends car broke down."

"Don't let it happen again. Now take your seat."

Pogue walked over to me and sat down, I tired to pretend like there was nothing wrong, which there really wasn't considering I now knew him and Caleb were ok. But then a thought hit me, what if this wasn't really Pogue? Crap I hated not knowing but I don't think Chase would pretend to be him in class, what could he really do to me in front of all these people? I relaxed and turned to talk to Pogue.

"So did Caleb's car really break down?"

"No, we over slept"

"Ok, so we have to finish this lab and its killing me."

Pogue smiled "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

I smacked him then we got to work because we were already behind everyone else.

The rest of the week was pretty similar. Pogue was always going to help Caleb with something so Tyler would hang with me. Reid of course didn't skip anymore English classes or leave lunch early. I'm not sure what he did Monday, and I'm not sure I really wanted to know. I had a feeling he didn't actually go have sex with some girl though. I think he was doing it to see my reaction, which would be a typical Reid move.

Saturday morning came way to fast for me, I wasn't ready for the big game. This would decide if we play after winter break or we where done for the season. I think I was more nervous than most of the other girls, it would look really bad if we lost. What if they took my scholarship away for loosing? I hoped that wouldn't happen, I didn't think it would but you never know. The girls were good but we were up against the hardest school, they were undefeated. No one had even scored a goal off of them the entire season.

As we stood in the locker room all the girls were looking to be for a great speech. I had no idea what to say. "Ok girls listen up. We have got this. All of you have put in the time and effort, there is no reason we shouldn't win this game. So what if they are undefeated, so what if no other team has scored on them? Then we'll be the first. But you know what else, the one reason were going to beat them isn't because were the better soccer players, or have the most fans, or put in the most practice. It's because we love what we do. If we go out there and totally bomb, which we wont, but if we did. Who cares? We play because we love the sport, this isn't going to ruin our lives. In ten years people aren't going to remember who won this game. Heck we aren't even going to remember. But the one thing we will never forget is the relationships we've gained here on the soccer field. As long as we put out hearts into this game and have fun. They can't beat us no matter what the score board says. So lets go play this game like we have played no other."

Now after a speech like that who could loose right? Well unfortunately we did. We shouldn't of, the reffs called us on a technicality. We were tied 1 to 1, heck we scored a goal on them, we made the shot right before time and got it in. But the got us on off sides. Which is crap if you ask me, we had that game hands down and everyone knows it.

I was the last one to walk into the locker room after the game and I expected people to be mad at me but surprisingly they weren't.

"Sam you did awesome. That reff was stupid you had them."

"It doesn't even mater Cait. I just hope you guys aren't too disappointed in me. I was supposed to come here to win this for you guys and I blew it."

"Are you crazy this is the farthest we have ever made it. We haven't won this many games in Spenser history. You were an amazing leader and coach couldn't have picked someone better to help us."

We all took turns hugging each other. Ok so it wasn't so bad loosing and we were the only school to score on them, so there goes their perfect record. So overall it had been a pretty good week. Other than me not getting to spend that much time with Pogue. Chase hadn't shown up again but I knew as soon as I relaxed he would. I took a shower in the locker room before going to meet the guys.

I smiled when I saw all four of them waiting on me. "Hey guys."

"Hey Sam, sorry about the game that really sucks."

"It's ok baby boy, it's not a big deal." I gave him a big hug. We had become really close lately because we have been spending so much time together. "So what are the plans for tonight?"

"Well actually…." Pogue was hesitant and I caught on.

"Not again." I rolled my eyes. "What are you guys doing building a house?"

"Yeah something like that." Caleb answered.

"Fine, at least I have baby boy for company." I put my arm around his waist.

"Actually we need to talk to you about something Sam. We should head to your room." Pogue took my hand and we walked up to the dorms. I was scared what in the world was going on? I didn't like this they were scaring me. As soon as we all walked in the room I turned on them.

"What in the world is going on? You guys are scaring me."

"Look Sam the four of us have something we need to do. It's big and it is going to take all four of us." Caleb tried to explain.

"Wait so your leaving me alone?" My heart beat accelerated. How could they leave me alone with Chase still out there?

"It will only be for an hour, two at the most." Pogue explained trying to make it sound better.

I sat on my bed trying to control my thoughts. I knew I had to let them go, I had to show them I was going to be ok. I didn't want them to see me as a problem. "Ok, that's fine. I'll go hang with Cait and Taylor."

"Ok, if you need us were a phone call away." I could tell none of them were to happy about this, but apparently it had to be done. They all walked to the door and started to leave.

"I'll catch up to you guys in a minuet." Pogue closed the door behind the guys, then he turned around to me. "I'm sorry about this."

I smiled meekly at him to try and reassure him that I was going to be ok. "It's fine I understand. I just hate that I haven't seen you much this week. I mean we started dating on Sunday and since than I haven't really seen you that much."

"I know I'm sorry. But look tonight its just me and you ok?"

"I'm going to hold you to that. Now go the guys are waiting."

"Your going to Cait and Taylor's right? I don't want you alone."

"Yeah I'll go now, you can walk me." I grabbed my key, phone and some cash than headed out with Pogue. We started walking to their room but didn't make it far.

"Fuck it."

I turned around surprised to hear Pogue say that, not knowing why he would. As soon as I turned he pushed my up against the wall gently and started kissing me. My arms went around his neck and my hands tangled in his hair. Pogue put his arms around my waist and pulled my closer to him. His tongue moved across my bottom lip. I knew what he wanted but wasn't sure if I wanted him to. Then I felt his teeth pull my lip and my mouth opened and his tongue slipped in. His hand moved up my side making me shiver, his hand stopped on by my breast. I let go of Pogue's hair and slid my hands down to his chest.

"Come on Sam get a room, yours is right down the hall." We pulled apart and I blushed looking over and Taylor and Cait.

"Actually I was coming to see if you guys wanted to hang out for a while." Pogue was still to close to me for me to move from off the wall.

"You looked pretty busy to me."

"Pogue's just leaving." I looked up at him. "Isn't that right?"

"Yep" he bent down kissed my quick and whispered in my ear. "See you tonight, we can finish." Then he straightened up "See you girls later." Pogue waved and walked down the hall.

Cait and Taylor were looking and me with smirks on their faces. Well I knew what we were going to be talking about. I didn't mind I was more worried about what Pogue had said about finishing.

So Pogue lied it was more than two hours, but it was nice to have girls to talk too. I hadn't had a girl day in forever. We decided to go out for Chinese food for dinner. While we were eating I got a text. I pulled my phone out and saw it was from Pogue.

**Caleb and me are in your room so don't freak when you get back. Stay out as long as you want.** I smiled when I read it.

"So the boyfriend beckons." Taylor said

"Not exactly he told me to stay out as long as I wanted he was just letting me know he was back."

"Yeah so you guys could finish what you started in the hallway." Cait had a smirk on here face. It wasn't a Reid smirk but it was pretty close.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what that means. You guys couldn't of gotten much closer with your clothes on."

My mouth dropped open and my eyes got huge. Then I rolled my eyes trying to play it cool, I texted Pogue back. **Ok thanks for the warning. You guys can help yourself to anything, scratch that the food and drinks. I shouldn't be to long. We need to talk later though.**

"Guys I have a question. How do you tell a guy your not ready?"

"You guys haven't done it yet?" Cait asked

"No, we've only been dating a week."

"Yeah, but you have been close long before that." Taylor supplied

"I know, we've been closer than anyone knows." I mumbled that last part.

"Just straight out tell him. Don't wait until he starts trying something. For guys its sometimes hard for them to stop."

Pogue had text back and I looked at it while Cait and Taylor continued talking about it. **What exactly do you think we would help ourselves too? Never mind I'm sure I don't want to know. What exactly are we talking about? **

"So you ready to get out of here. It sounds like you have something to do tonight." Cait kind of sounded sorry for me.

"Sure."

**On the way back see you soon.**

The car ride back wasn't long enough I was having fun and dreading the talk I was going to have with Pogue later. When we got back out floor we went our separate ways. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts I wasn't even worried about Chase. That is until I was up against the wall with no one around. I could feel one of his hands around my neck and the other was up my shirt lifting it up inch by inch.

"Don't worry" I herd Chase whisper in my ear. "I wont come again until I plan on taking you over Christmas break." Then he was gone. Pogue didn't come so I figured Chase hadn't let him see what he had done.

I regained my composer and walked to my room and went in.

The first thing Pogue said was "You ok?"

I smiled at him "Yeah."

Pogue looked at me like he was going to protest but I guess he decided to let it drop.

"**So where did you girls go?" Caleb ignored the look he saw cross Pogue's face.**

"**We went to get Chinese."**

"**Cool, well now that your back I'm going to head home. We just wanted you to know Pogue wasn't Chase." At the mention of Chase's name I shivered and it didn't go unnoticed by Pogue. I'm sure Caleb noticed too he is just better about keeping his thoughts hidden. "Well I'll catch you guys later." Than Caleb hugged me and went out the door.**

**When Caleb left I leaned against the door looking at Pogue, he was staring at me too from the bed. Pogue stood up and walked towards me. He smoothed my hair away from my face and kissed my lightly on the lips. "So do you want to tell me what happened?"**

"**Nothing happened."**

**Pogue was rubbing the side of my face with his thumb. "Sam you can tell me.**

"**I know I can but there's nothing to tell." Ok so that was a complete lie but I don't want him worrying.**

**Pogue kissed me again, this time deepening it. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and we were fighting for dominance. His hands traveled from my face down my neck and arms. He intertwined his fingers with mine and broke the kiss. "So what do we have to talk about?"**

**It took me a second to focus my thoughts, I had forgotten I was supposed to talk to Pogue because of Chase. "Umm…"**

"**What is it Sam?"**

"**It was just…it's…"**

"**Sam your scaring me what is it?" Pogue took my face in his hands. **

"**Nothing just forget about it." I couldn't do this now, I would just have to take my chances later.**

"**Sam." I could tell he was worried and he really wanted to know.**

**I smiled to reassure him. "Pogue its fine it's not important."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yeah, it was stupid anyway. Typical girl thing." I rolled my eyes and tried to move from my spot against the door but Pogue stopped me by kissing me.**

**Again his tongue slipped into my mouth. His fingers trialed all over my arms leaving chill bumps. This his mouth left mine and trialed along my jaw to my ear and moved down to my neck. Then he followed my color bone to the other side and started making his way back up the other side. Once his mouth was back on mine his hands started exploring under my shirt. My heartbeat increased at the feel of his hands. I hadn't moved so I placed my hands on his chest, just in case he tried to take it too far. Again his mouth left mine and he started kissing my neck again and his hands found the clasp of my bra. I took in a sharp breath as I felt him unclasp my bra. **

"**Pogue" my voice sounded breathy, not assertive so I tried again this time pushing against his chest. "Pogue!"**

**He backed away and I could see the lust in his eyes and it scared me. I was shaking as I tried to clasp my bra back. I found I couldn't do it so I gave up. I closed my eyes wiling my heart to clam down. Once I was calm I opened my eyes to look at Pogue, I saw anger in his eyes. **

"**Pogue please don't be mad at me. I just cant, I'm not ready."**

"**I'm not mad at you because of that. I'm mad because you didn't think you could tell me."**

**I had no idea what to say, there was nothing I could say to make this right. I hadn't trusted him to be ok with it? I could blame in on Chase or maybe Reid, but it wouldn't change the fact that I hadn't trusted him.**


	18. Chapter 18

I'm not sure how long we stood there just looking at each other. I was trying to come up with something to say. I was curious as to how he knew that's what I was going to tell him. Also if he knew, then is what he just did a way for him to force me to tell him? I was kind of mad at that, he had forced me to tell him something I wasn't ready to tell him.

"So what? You pushed me to figure out if you were right? You made me uncomfortable to prove a point? What would have happened if I hadn't stopped you? If we would have had sex? Would you have let it go that far? What if I couldn't stop you once you started?"

"Don't turn this on me Sam. I can control myself. I'm not Chase or Reid."

"Both of them control themselves just fine. They haven't had sex with me either. Even though Chase was really close. But you know what I don't have to worry about Chase anymore, well at least not until Christmas break when he's going to take me. At least that's what he said in the hallway tonight as he was chocking me and feeling me up. But don't worry Pogue I won't keep my thoughts from you anymore. I don't want to have sex with you Pogue or anyone. Chase has damaged me and I can't think of anyone ever touching me the way he has. I hate the feeling he leaves behind, it makes me feel dirty, used and unwanted. And I honestly don't know anyone who would ever want to willingly feel like that." At some point tears had started to leak from my eyes. "I'm sorry Pogue that I didn't tell you that. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you what was on my mind, but I figured it would be easier to stop you if you ever tried anything. I thought by the time you did maybe I wouldn't feel that way anymore. But sense you got it in your head that you had to know everything that didn't really get to happen."

I sank to the floor exhausted by my rant. Pogue was going to think I was crazy. I stopped crying knowing that it would give Chase joy to see me cry. I took deep calming breaths and hooked my bra back together. I refused to look at Pogue, I wasn't really mad at him as I was mad at myself for cracking like that. I herd Pogue sit on my bed but I still refused to look at him.

"Look Sam I'm sorry I pushed you like that but you have to know you can trust me. You can tell me what's bothering you. I can't promise that I'll understand it or agree with you but you can still tell me. I would never purposely hurt you. As far as Chase goes were trying to stop him, if we have any say in the matter Chase isn't going to get you. During Christmas break or any other time. I can't fix what he did to you, I can only hope that once he's gone you can start feeling like yourself again."

"What happens if it doesn't change, ever? What if I'm permanently broken? No ones going to want me, I'll be alone. I think that's Chase's plan, to isolate me from everyone so that I would go to him, the only person who would want me." I looked up at Pogue and he was looking at me.

"I don't know what to tell you. I don't have all the answers. But you'll never be alone, you will always have the four of us, and don't you ever forget that."

"Yeah but eventually you guys are going to go to college, get careers, get married. Then what happens to me?"

"Sam you worry to much about the future, no one ever knows what might happen between now and then."

"I do. Chase." I stood up from the floor and walked into the bathroom grabbing my pj's on the way. I closed the door knowing Chase would honor what he had told me. I took extra time brushing my teeth and washing my face. I examined my neck in the mirror. The bite mark from Chase wasn't as noticeable as before but it was still present. I had a sinking feeling that it was never going to go away completely. When I walked out of the bathroom Pogue was shirtless and laying on my bed, he looked like he might be asleep. I wasn't sure if he was still mad so I laid next to him making sure not to touch him. I sighed and turned off the light. It was an early night but I didn't really feel like talking anymore tonight.

I felt Pogue interlace his fingers with mine. So apparently he wasn't that mad. "Sam, we'll work through this, you just have to let me know when I go to far."

It took me a minuet to answer. "If you forget about tonight everything else between us was ok. Even though the hallway was pushing it a little." I blushed and was glad it was too dark for Pogue to see.

"So pretty much I have to keep my hands to myself. That's going to be a challenge."

"It's not so much that as in the way you do it." I rolled over on my side and propped my head up with my arm having to take my hand from Pogue's. I replaced it with my other one.

"What do you mean?"

I had to think about how to explain it. I absentmindedly started tracing the mussels on Pogue's arm. "Chase is fierce and demanding he doesn't care what I want. He just uses me in any way he wants. Kind of like how you were tonight."

"So how do I normally touch you that makes it ok?"

"I don't really know how to explain it."

Pogue reached over with his other hand a cupped my cheek in his hand. I closed my eyes leaning into his hand, then he lightly kissed me. I rolled over onto my back looking up at the ceiling. I was laying there lost in my thoughts. I found my mine drifting towards Reid and what girl he was with tonight. I found myself getting mad at the situation then caught myself. What in the world is my problem? I shouldn't care about Reid, I'm the one that chose this so I have no right to be mad about it. So why did I find myself caring? I had to stop this, I think I'm going crazy. I have an insanely hot guy laying next to me in my bed and I'm off thinking of someone else.

"So what are you doing over Christmas break?" Pogue interrupted my thoughts.

"You think I'm stupid enough to leave you guys? Besides my parents don't want me home, so I'm staying here."

"That's probably a smart idea. I know Reid is leaving though. He has to go with his family on their annual ski trip."

My heart sank at the news, but I hid it. "Oh, that's cool, I didn't know Reid had any family around here."

"Yeah the four of us do. Reid is the only one other than Caleb who ever spends time with them. However are family's do usually get together on Christmas day for this huge dinner. We all dress up, its so stupid."

"I think it sounds nice. I don't really have a family to do that stuff with."

"Well than you can join us this year. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind having one more person. We change houses every year."

"Pogue I don't want to intrude. Are all of your guys houses as big as Caleb's?"

"No, Tyler's and mine are a bit smaller, and Reid well… his is tons bigger."

"Is that even possible? Holy crap, I guess there's a lot of things I don't know about you guys."

"Yeah there is…" Pogue didn't emphasize and I wasn't going to push him to tell me. I had a felling I didn't want to know anyway.

I tried to hide my yawn but it escaped anyway.

"Ok, time to go to sleep. Tomorrow we have to study for mid terms which are next week."

"Ugh, don't remind me. You know I was thinking, its strange that it hasn't snowed yet this year."

"Yeah the guys and I were talking about that the other day, its unseasonable warm. Honestly it probably just means there's going to be a huge snow storm this year."

"That's great, just what we need a snow storm over our month break. Its cool how we get a whole month for Christmas."

"Yeah, it helps when the dean is a big skier."

"Yeah I can see how that would be useful. Night Pogue."

"Night Sam."

I rolled over on my side and Pogue hugged me to his body. I could feel the heat radiating from his body and it comforted me. The next thing I knew I was sitting by a roaring fire. I knew it was a dream but I knew it wasn't a Chase dream. I stood up and walked to the window to see a huge snow storm blowing outside. All the lights were out the only light was coming from the fire. I turned around and noticed Reid sitting on the floor next to where I had just been. He beckoned me towards him with his finger. I smiled and shook my head no, playing around with him. He got an evil glint in his eye that was supposed to scare me but it just made me laugh. Then he cocked his eyebrow and tapped his lips with his fingers meaning he was thinking. Then his stupid smirk crossed his face and he stood up. Where he was standing he started to strip his clothes off. His shoes and socks came first, then he took off his hoodie. He had a white shirt on underneath it and that came off next. I couldn't take my eyes off his chest, the way the fire light was hitting him made be blush just looking at him. But still I couldn't take my eyes off him, I found my self wanting to feel his skin under mine. I walked towards him slowly and his smirk got bigger because he knew his plan had worked.

I stood right in front of him and hesitantly reached my hand out to touch his skin. It felt so warm under my fingers and I herd him intake a sharp breath. "Reid" a whispered quietly. He took me in his arms and kissed me passionately. I moaned under the pressure of his lips on mine.

Then I jolted awake and I was facing the wall in my room. I was breathing heavily and my heart was beating fast. It had seemed so real. I should me shot, I'm dreaming about other guys than my boyfriend. I felt Pogue shift in his sleep. Hopefully Pogue hadn't heard me say Reid's name if I said it out loud. I sighed in frustration, and closed my eyes going back to sleep.

The next week went unbearably slow. We had mid terms in all of our classes so all our free time was spent studying. Pogue ended up telling the guys about Chase's plan. So of course they were all worried and trying to hide it from me. I tried not to think about it, not wanting to fail all of my mid terms. When Friday rolled around we were all more than ready for break.

We were sitting in the cafeteria after are finial mid term. We only had a half day, so we were excited to be done for a month.

"Man am I glad that's over with." Reid complained as he joined us at the table. "I'll be surprised if I passed any of them."

I rolled my eyes at him not even wanting to comment because we all know he passed every single one. Reid was smart he just never wanted anyone to know that he was. He claims its because he has a reputation to up hold. "So when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow." Reid answered taking a fry off my plate.

"Don't you ever buy your own food?" I rolled my eyes at the blond as he took another fry.

"Nah, why would I when I can share everyone else's?" Then he stole my orange.

"How do you know she wasn't going to eat that Reid?" Pogue tried to stand up for me.

"Because baby girl never eats her orange. She doesn't like them." Then Reid stood up "Pogue it looks like you don't know that much about your girl. It's kind of sad when another boy knows more about your girl then you do." Reid winked at me.

I scowled back at him. "What makes you think you know more about me? And when did you start calling me baby girl?"

"Now. But I do know more about you. You tend to pay closer attention to someone after you feel them up."

Tyler who had been taking a drink of his Coke started to choke. I turned beet red, not only from embarrassment but anger as well. Caleb was trying not to laugh at my expression and Pogue was surprisingly calm.

Reid hit baby boy on the back to help with the coking. "Forget how to drink there baby boy? Anyway tonight were going to Nicky's because you guys are going to miss me for three weeks." Then Reid walked off not saying another word.

I looked down at my plate of food not wanting to say something I would later regret. I could feel Tyler looking at me, wondering what Reid was talking about. I was honestly surprised that Reid hadn't told Tyler I mean they were best friends. But Tyler had to know about that, he was there outside Caleb's house. I guess maybe it was just the remark itself. Even though Reid might have been referring to the day in my bedroom. Whatever I wasn't going to worry about it now.

I herd Caleb clear his throat. "So I have some errands to run before tonight. I'll see you guys at Nicky's." Then Caleb picked up his trash and headed out.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to. I have some things to catch up on." Tyler made a hasty exit.

I turned to look at Pogue. "You going to come up with some lame excuse to leave too?"

Pogue smiled at me. "Nope, I think I'm good. I'm all yours for the rest of the day."

"Good. I'd actually like to spend some time with my boyfriend." It was still weird calling Pogue my boyfriend. I never thought I would be. I mean I know it had been two weeks already but I couldn't seem to wrap my head around it.

"Oh, and what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Not sure. I guess we could just chill in my room."

"Actually I have a better idea."

"Really? Ok what is it?" I honestly could not think of anything that we could do.

"Well the tires for my bike came in and I was thinking after I put them on we could take it for a test drive. Then if all's good we could take it to Nicky's tonight." I had the feeling there was a motive behind him wanting to do this now, but I didn't really want to know what it was.

"Ok sure. I got to stop and put my things in my room and grab my keys. Meet you outside in ten minuets?"

"Sounds good to me. Ten minuets though on the dot." We both stood up he leaned over and kissed my lightly.

We had come to an arrangement so the guys didn't have to follow me around all the time. I had time limits to get places. Sometimes I felt like that was worse but it gave me some alone time at least.

Once I got to my room I had a couple minuets so I decided to quickly change clothes. I pulled on a pair of loose fitting jeans and my favorite hoddie. Then I grabbed my phone keys and wallet. I headed out the door and down to the parking lot. Once outside I saw Reid talking to some beach blond and she was flirting shamelessly. For a split second I felt a twinge of jealousy but then remembered Reid wasn't mine. I also remembered I was pissed at him for what he said during lunch. Even though this was Reid's last night here for two weeks I was going to make him suffer.

I walked over to my car where Pogue was standing. I could feel Reid watching my every move. I walked right up to Pogue and pushed him against my car. Pogue looked at me surprised but he seemed to like it. I leaned up against him and smiled before I closed the space between us and our lips met. I could feel Reid's eyes on me.

Pogue was fast to react to me. He placed his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair. Pogue ran his tongue over my lower lip but instead of allowing him entrance I broke the kiss. We didn't let go of each other and we just looked into each others eyes. I smiled at him.

"What was that for?" Pogue was out of breath

"No reason. Do I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend?"

"No, you can kiss me like that any time you want to."

I kissed him again but this time it was quick. "Come on lets get to the shop." We pulled apart and Pogue opened the door for me to get in and he shut it behind me. He crossed over to the other side. Before he got there my phone vibrated in my pocket. I had a text from Reid.

**What in the hell was that? Ever herd of getting a room?**

I smiled in triumph as I looked at the phone.

**Payback for lunch.**

Pogue got into the car next to me and I looked out my window to where Reid had been standing. He was looking at me and the blond was still flirting with him. Reid read the text then looked up at me, saw me watching me and grabbed the blond and kissed her. I honestly couldn't believe my eyes, well I could but I didn't want to.

"Your ready?" Pogue asked as he closed the door and put on his seat belt.

"Yep, lets go." I turned the car on and refused to look back at Reid and the blond girl. Tonight was going to be interesting. Reid Garwin this was war.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been super busy lately and everything just seems to be going wrong. I hope I can finally find time to write more often now. Sorry for the long wait I know it can be torture. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

As I was getting ready that night I couldn't honestly say why I cared so much about the whole Reid situation. Ok that was a lie, I knew exactly why I cared but I refused to admit it to myself.

After I took a shower Pogue said he would give me half and hour to get ready. I looked through my closet trying to find something to wear. While I was thinking about it I decided to straighten my hair, I hadn't used my straighter since the whole Chase thing started. I also decided tonight would be a good night to take out the makeup. I finally decided on my favorite pair of ripped jeans, my maroon low cut sweater, and my black boots that I tucked my jeans into. I grabbed my phone, some money and my room key.

I was walking down the hall towards Pogue's room when I herd someone behind me. I spun around to see Aaron Abbott coming my way. When he noticed I was in front of him he hesitated for a moment then kept walking towards me.

"Your looking surprisingly hot tonight."

"Bite me Aaron." I turned around to keep walking.

"You know you hang out with the sons to much. Their starting to rub off on you. Your not as innocent as you used to act."

I turned back around and kept walking not paying attention to Aaron. I didn't get far before he grabbed my arm and turned me around. As soon as I was turned around he kissed me. I could taste and smell the alcohol on him. I tried to push him away but he was tons stronger then me. I managed to pull my mouth away from his.

"Get off of me Aaron!"

He didn't listen to me and he tried to kiss me again.

"Aaron I believe Sam asked you to get off of her." Aaron spun around to face the person behind him.

"What are you going to do about it big shot?" Aaron stumbled towards the person. I couldn't see who it was because Aaron was blocking my view, but I recognized the voice. I could tell Aaron pushed who ever it was and then Aaron was on the floor with a bloody nose. I looked at the person who had punched him and saw Ethan.

"You ok Sam?" Ethan asked as he was clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Yeah I'm fine now. Thanks." I smiled at him.

"No problem. Where are you heading too anyway?"

"I was actually headed to Pogue's room." I motioned down the hall.

"I'll walk with you. I got to go that way anyway."

"You really don't have to do that."

"I know but I'm going that way anyway, like I said."

"Cool thanks." we walked down the hall together.

"So how long have you and Pogue been dating?'

"It's been like two weeks or something like that. I don't really pay that much attention to the time thing."

"Really? That surprises me."

"Whys that?" I stopped walking in front of Pogue's door.

"I don't know you just seem like the type that would pay attention to that type of thing."

I rolled my eyes. "Does it really matter how long we've dated? I don't see what difference how long it's been. We're together and we're happy. So why should we mark it by how long we've been dating?"

"I don't know. Just most girls go crazy paying attention to the anniversaries and shit."

"Well I'm not like most girls."

"No, no your not. Anyway I'll see you around later."

I gave Ethan a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Ethan, I'll see you around later."

"Yeah, see you later." Then he walked down the hall and out of sight. As I was watching him walk away I could feel someone's eyes raking over my body. I was ready to turn around and give Aaron a piece of my mind when I noticed that Pogue was leaning against his door frame.

"What was that all about?" Pogue had a stupid smirk on his face but I could tell he was trying not to show he was jealous.

"Nothing. You ready to go?" I took my hand in his the kissed him gently on the lips.

"Yeah, give me a second." He went back inside grabbed his jacket and his keys. Pogue locked and closed the door behind him. "So your seriously not going to tell me what happened?"

"Nah." I smiled and walked down the hall in front of him, but he made it to the stairs before me. Pogue stopped right in front of me, I was on the edge of the top stair and he was down a step.

"Why aren't you going to tell me?"

"Because I don't feel like it." I kissed him gently on the lips again then stepped around him. I herd him groan in frustration as I ran down the steps. It didn't take him long to catch up with me.

"Sam, please tell me what going on." Pogue was standing next to me in the parking lot, my his bike.

"Pogue its nothing really." I took his hand in mine.

"Well if it's nothing then why won't you tell me?" His thumb was tracing circles on my hand. I leaned against the bike hoping it wouldn't fall over.

"Aaron kissed me in the hallway and Ethan knocked him out because he wouldn't let me go." I was looking at our intertwined hands.

"That sounds like a big deal to me."

"Pogue seriously don't worry about it. Aaron was drunk and he had no idea what he was doing. Come morning he won't even remember it happening."

'I swear I'm going to kill him." Pogue started walking back towards the dorms.

I grabbed Pogue's arm and tried to pull him away. "Pogue come on don't be like that. I'm fine, Ethan took care of it. Lets just go to Nicky's."

"Babe how can you be ok with what he did?" Pogue turned around and looked me in square in the eyes.

"Honestly I would rather deal with 50 Aaron's then 1 Chase." A tear escaped from my eye.

Pogue's hand came up and wiped the tear from my cheek and then he left his hand there. "Sam." Pogue bent down and kissed me gently.

"Let's go before the guys come looking for us."

By the time we got to Nicky's the place was packed. Nicky's was always packed on a Friday night. When Pogue and I walked in it felt like everyone was staring at us. Caleb was sitting at our regular table, I assumed Reid and Tyler were off playing pool.

"Dude Pogue how can you be cheating on Sam?' I looked at Caleb then at Pogue. Pogue looked like he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Caleb, what the fuck? I'm not cheating on Sam."

"Then what's with the hot chick standing next to you?" I wasn't sure if I should take offense or not.

I blushed either way. "Ha ha very funny Caleb." I sat next to him at the table and Pogue sat next to me. "I'm kind of hungry."

"Do you want me to go get you something?" Pogue asked going for his wallet and pulling some money out.

"Thanks but I can get it." I had just spotted Reid over by the pool tables. I took the money from Pogue's hand and stood up. "Do you guys want anything?"

"Nope I think were all set." Pogue answered

"Ok, be back in a few." I headed over towards the counter by the pool tables. I could feel someone watching me but decided not to look around and find out who it was. After I got my food I walked past Reid on the way back to the table. As I walked by Reid smacked me on the ass. I turned towards him and glared.

"What in the hell Reid?"

"You're the one that's putting it out there I'm just showing my appreciation."

I just rolled my eyes and walked away because I noticed that Reid and Tyler were playing pool with Aaron and his boys. I seriously didn't want there to be a fight tonight but I could tell it was only a mater of time.

I walked the rest of the way back to the table and sat down in the seat I was in before. Caleb and Pogue were playing Foosball. I ate my food by myself, I was lost in thought and I found myself staring at Reid.

Just then Reid decided to turn around and look at me. Even though he noticed me staring I couldn't seem to look away. Then Reid grabbed the arm of the girl passing by and kissed her.

I looked down at the table pretending like I hadn't seen what he had just done. While also pretending that it didn't bother me. It shouldn't bother me, it shouldn't matter what Reid was doing, yet it did. I stood up and walked over to Pogue. "I'm going to go outside for some fresh air." I kissed him on the cheek.

"You ok?" Pogue looked a little worried. I noticed that Caleb was looking at me weird too.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just need some air." I smiled reassuringly

"You want me to go with you?" Pogue took my face in his hands.

"No, its ok I'll be ok."

Pogue kissed me then let go of my face. "I'm here if you need me."

I smiled at him again then turned around and almost ran right into Tyler. "Crap, sorry baby boy."

"Your ok. Where you going?"

"Outside to get some air. Did you stop playing pool?"

"Yeah Reid ditched me to go stick his tongue down some girls throat."

"That sound's like Reid. Sorry baby boy."

"Its all good. I was kind of sick of playing anyway and I'm getting hungry."

"Here" I handed Tyler the left over money from my meal "Pogue's buying"

Tyler took the money, "Thanks, I'll make sure the guys don't want anything." Then he stepped around me to talk to the guys. I didn't see Reid anywhere so I hoped that meant he wasn't outside. I really didn't feel like talking to him right now.

I walked out the door. The night air was refreshing and cleared my mind. As I was walking around outside I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I went towards Pogue's bike so that I could lean against it. I sighed as I relaxed in the fresh air. I had to figure things out, I had to stop thinking about Reid. Hopefully with him going away for two weeks I can clear my mind of him. Either that or I'm going to think about him more. Plus what was I going to do about Chase? He had kept his word, he hadn't bothered me like he said he wouldn't. But it was now Christmas break and this is when Chase said he was going to take me.

Thinking about this made me realized how stupid it was for me to be outside alone. Especially since I had felt like someone was watching me. I decided to go back inside. However on my way back I found myself being pushed up against the wall. The persons hand went around my throat as they looked up at me. It was Chase, he was actually there in person, not just in my head.

"Thinking about me were you?"

"What in the hell do you want Chase?" I was gasping for breath so it was hard to speak.

"Oh aren't we getting feisty?"

"Just letting you know I'll be coming to collect you soon. So you might want to say your goodbyes while you have the chance. Especially to a certain blond, tonight will be the last time you ever see him."

"You're the only one who's not going to be seeing people for much longer." I spit in his face.

"If you honestly believe they can stop me your sadly mistaken."

Just then the door to Nicky's opened and Reid was walking out with a girl by his side. At first I didn't think he saw us but I knew he did when he sent the girl away. Reid calmly walked towards us question in his eyes.

"What exactly are you doing Sam?"

I noticed that Chase was no longer standing in front of me but I could still feel the pressure of his hand around my neck. "Nothing I was just getting some air." As I told my lie the pressure from my neck lifted. "So why did you send the slut away?"

"Ouch, that was cold, especially for you. I figured you were out here waiting for me because you finally realized you belong with me."

I rolled my eyes and pushed away from the wall. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm doing perfectly fine without you thanks. Besides Pogue fills your place just fine." As soon as I said that last part I knew it was wrong.

Reid cocked his eyebrow and tapped his fingers on his lips. I noticed he had those stupid fingerless gloves on. "So Pogue's second to me huh? I'll have to keep that in mind the next time I see him."

"Reid you know that's not what I meant."

"But that is actually what you meant. I was first and always will be. That's why you get jealous and why you can't help but staring at me."

"Shut up Reid. Your making yourself look like an idiot. You have no idea what your talking about."

"Don't I?" Then Reid leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Then why do you feel the need to flaunt Pogue at me and wear clothes like your wearing? Your trying to make me jealous and you know it." As he had been talking he had walked so that he was standing behind me.

His voice sent shivers down my spine. Then he placed his hand on the small of my back and sent goose bumps all over my body. I didn't want to say anything in case my voice wasn't steady.

"You don't have to say anything because I know I'm right. Your body tells me everything I need to know." I felt his lips on my neck. "I'll see you in two weeks and hopefully by then you'll have broken up with Pogue."

I turned around to face Reid. I wanted to say something in case what Chase said was right, that this would be the last time I ever saw Reid. "Reid you know its you. But I'm not the one that needs to change. That's you."

"Ouch, are you saying I'm not good enough for you?" I could tell he was messing with me but at the same time he was serious.

"You know your not. That sounds horrible, I know it does. But I can't deal with you having a different girl every night. Pogue's a great guy, and he's better for me." This was a really crappy way for me to be saying goodbye to someone. I wanted to kiss him buy I didn't want to cheat on Pogue so instead I gave Reid a hug. I whisper in his ear "It will always be you Reid. No matter what, it will always be you. Don't you ever forget that you were my number one choice."

I turned around and started walking back towards the bar. At the door I turned around to look back at Reid. He looked confused but happy. "Bye Reid, have fun skiing." I walked into the bar and shut the door behind me.


	20. Chapter 20

I went and sat back at the table trying to decide what to do about Reid. I had to be honest with myself and Pogue I just didn't want to hurt him. I guess maybe its best to play it out and see what happens over the next two weeks. Maybe Chase would take of it for me. As soon as I thought that I regretted it. I didn't want Chase to take care of it because that means someone would have to die. I was not about to let that happen. Well unless it was me, I couldn't let Pogue or anyone else die for me.

"Sam, you ok?"

I jumped as Pogue laid his hand on my shoulder and he sat down. "I'm fine" I turned and smiled at him.

"You almost ready to get out of here? Reid left already anyway." Pogue took a drink of his coke.

"Why would it matter if Reid left already?" I was jumpy on the subject, I made it seem like I was guilty of something.

"Because we came to say goodbye to him before he left for two weeks." Pogue cocked his eyebrow at me.

"Right, yeah I know that." I looked down at the table, I really had to stop acting like that. Pogue was going to ask what was up.

"Sam, are you sure your ok?" Pogue rested his hand on mine.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Lets get out of here." I stood up and walked over to Tyler and Caleb who were finishing a game of foosball. "Hey, were going to go."

"Ok, well see you guys later." Tyler gave me a hug. "Stop stressing, its Christmas break, there nothing to stress over."

I smiled at baby boy. "Thanks but I'm not stressing. Everything is fine."

"See you Sam. Don't get in to much trouble tonight." Caleb gave me a hug.

I pulled back and looked at Caleb weird. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Caleb laughed. "Nothing, I was just saying. Pogue is kind of on a rampage tonight. I'm not sure what his problem is."

"I'll find out, thanks for the heads up bro."

"Yeah anytime. See you later." I walked away and Pogue stayed to talk to the guys for a minute. I was waiting for Pogue by his bike, when I saw Reid leaning against the building. As soon as Pogue walked out Reid went over and talked to him. I was worried about what Reid was telling him, I was pretty sure I didn't want to know though.

I was getting ready to walk over there when Pogue started walking this way. "We have to talk Sam."

"Ok…" now I was really worried. I didn't honestly think that Reid would say anything to Pogue about what I had told him. "What exactly are we talking about?"

"Not now. Wait until we get to your room."

"Pogue, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to do this here."

I felt a tear escape from my eye. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Pogue looked taken aback. "Sam, no" he reached up and brushed the tear from my cheek with his hand. Then he leaned forward and kissed me. "Reid was worried about you. He said when he talked to you it seemed like you were saying goodbye."

"I was, I'm not going to see him for two weeks."

"Come on lets talk in your dorm." Pogue handed me a helmet then got onto the bike. I hesitated for a second then got on behind him.

I swear that had to be the longest ride of my life. Tons of things were running through my head. Plus Caleb had already said that Pogue was in a bad mood. What all did Reid say to him? We walked up to my dorm in silence. On a normal Friday night the halls would be packed with people just coming back from Nicky's or the dells. Most of them drunk or horny. But a lot of the students had already left for the break. We didn't officially have to be out until Monday.

I unlocked my door and Pogue walked in first, me following. Once inside I turned around to lock the door. As soon as I turned back around Pogue had me in his arms. His lips crashed down on mine. I relaxed in his arms, not caring that we were supposed to be talking. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist. Pogue pulled me closer so that there was no space between us. I felt him go hard against my leg which made me blush. I pulled away a little and Pogue broke the kiss completely. However he just moved his mouth to my neck and he started trailing kisses along the low neck of my sweater. I was breathing heavily and I knew Pogue could feel my fast heartbeat.

"Pogue" I moaned his name. Not exactly sure if I wanted him to stop or not.

"Shh" he whispered in my ear claiming my lips again. It wasn't long before his hands were up my shirt. I could feels his warm hands against my skin and it sent goose bumps all over my body. I let myself go, not caring what the outcome of this was going to be. I felt Pogue's hands travel up my body and I lifted my arms for him to take my shirt off. It was kind of chilly without a shirt on, but Pogue's body was radiating heat so I wasn't that cold. My hands moved to unbutton his shirt and once it was completely unbuttoned I slid it off his shoulders.

Pogue tightened his grip around my waist and picked me up off the floor and carried me to the bed. Pogue broke the kiss and laid me on the bed. I looked him in the eyes and could see the lust and desire in them. Pogue sat on the edge of the bed just looking at me. I sat up and kissed him slowly making him lay down on top of me. I felt his hands reach for the clasp of my bra. He unclasped it and I was completely exposed.

Suddenly Pogue got off me and stood up with his back towards me. I sat up confused, not exactly sure what just happened. "Pogue, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Sam I just can't do this."

I reached for my bra and clasped it back. I stood up and walked around Pogue to get my sweater which was on the floor, close to Pogue's shirt. I picked his up after I slipped mine back on. I sat back down on the bed. Pogue didn't put his shirt back on, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Pogue, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"You don't want to know trust me."

"Pogue" I held his hand in mine. "If it's bothering you of course I want to know."

"Trust me Sam you don't want to know this."

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to. I'm not going to push you to tell me something you don't want to tell me." I stood up worrying about what was wrong with Pogue. I grabbed a change of clothes so that I was more comfortable and went into the bathroom. I didn't shut the bathroom door because I decided I didn't care anymore.

"Sam can I ask you something?" Pogue was standing right behind me.

"Sure" I didn't turn around.

"What happened tonight?"

"What are you talking about?" I turned around to face him. "Nothing happened tonight."

"Reid told me what happened."

"Well you should enlighten me, because I have absolutely no idea what your talking about." I walked past him trying to figure out what exactly Reid could have told him.

"Sam why were you acting strange towards Reid. He said it seemed like you were saying goodbye to him. And I don't mean just because he's going away for two weeks. Like your never going to see him again. He didn't tell me what you said just that it worried him and that I should keep an eye on you."

"Pogue don't worry about me seriously." I turned around to look at him again. He was leaning against the door frame.

"What did Chase say to you?"

I was speechless, how in the world did he know? I guess Chase could have showed Pogue but then he would already know what Chase had said, so it didn't make any sense. "Pogue how did you know?"

"I didn't know until Reid told me. He saw Chase outside with you tonight. Were you planning on telling anyone?"

I sat down in my desk chair. "No, not really."

I herd Pogue sigh. "You should pack some of your stuff up that your going to want over the next month."

"What are you talking about Pogue?" I looked at him, wondering where exactly this was going.

"I have a surprise, well actually its from all of us guys. It was supposed to wait till tomorrow but considering Chase is bothering you again, its probably best if we do it now."

"Pogue, what?"

"Come on I'll help you."

So without saying anything the two of us started packing up the stuff I would need over the next month. I guess if I forgot anything I can always just go out and buy new. Pogue helped me load my stuff in my car and then told me to follow him. I recognized where we were going I just couldn't remember where it was. After some time we pulled up outside Caleb's house. It had started lightning and knew the rain couldn't be far behind.

I got out of my car and looked at Pogue. "Why are we here?"

Pogue turned around to look at me. "You'll see. Come on lets get your stuff." Pogue walked over to my car and grabbed my two suitcases. I grabbed my purse and followed him up to the house. When we got to the door Pogue didn't even knock he just walked right in. I hesitated on the door step. "You can come in." I hesitantly walked in and shut the door behind me. Pogue started climbing the steps not waiting to see if I was following.

"Pogue, where are you going with my stuff?" I started following him up the stairs.

He didn't say anything, he just continued to climb till he got to the landing. He turned to the left and continued down the hall. I had no choice but to follow him. When I got to the landing Pogue had diapered. I stood just stood there not knowing where to go. I decided to start walking down the hall to see if I could find where he went. I was getting annoyed fast, what in the world was going on? I mean I knew with in reason what was going on, I was obviously staying at Caleb's house during the winter break. But what was with all the secrecy? Or was Pogue pissed at me? I hate this not knowing crap.

I had just passed a doorway when I felt a hand grab my arm. I screamed in surprise.

"Crap Sam its just me. Your going to wake the whole household."

I could tell Pogue thought it was amusing. I glared at him then rolled my eyes. "You didn't have to sneak up on me."

"Me sneak? Never."

"Ha, yeah ok whatever. So which room is mine?"

"This one." Pogue said pulling me into the room he had just come out of. He turned the lights on to one of the most amazing rooms I had ever seen. The first thing I noticed was the huge four poster bed with the canopy in the middle. It was pink and purple with dark cherry wood. The furniture all matched, there was a night stand, a dresser, a desk, and a dressing table. Plus there were three other doors not including the closet doors. I was in shock, this had to of cost Caleb a fortune. I walked over to the closet and opened the doors, it was huge, and full of clothes. I stood there not knowing what to say. I saw that there was space cleared for my clothes that I took along I guess. I walked to the door next to the dressing table and opened it. I was met with a bathroom, there was a huge bathtub and a separate shower.

I turned around to look at Pogue. "What is all of this?"

"Your room."

"I can't except this. Its way to much. Caleb had to of paid a fortune for all of this." I went and sat on the bed trying to wrap my head around this room. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Sam" Pogue sat on the bed next to me. He wiped the tear off my cheek. "Its really not that big of a deal. The furniture was already in the room and the close in the closet are his moms. They are there for you if you want them but you don't have to take them. They just don't get any use from his mom so we thought it would be a good idea to give them to you if you want them."

I didn't say anything, I couldn't even look at him. I didn't know what to say.

"I will admit we spent some money on the bathroom. It wasn't there but we figured you wouldn't want to share one with us guys. This was the only room that didn't have a bathroom attached to it. Plus we added the other two doors. One leads to Tyler's room and the other is Reid's. I wasn't to happy about that but we figured you would feel safer if the doors were there. I'm right across the hall and Caleb is down on the other side."

I still didn't know what to say. I honestly don't think that anyone had ever done anything so nice for me before. Then something occurred to me "Is this what you and Caleb were doing when you were gone all the nights?" I turned to look at him.

"Yeah, partly. We were also looking for Chase and ways to stop him."

"You two are amazing." I laid back on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"As much as I hate to admit this, Reid had a lot to do with it. He didn't want me to tell you that though." Pogue stood up and without saying another word left the room. I knew because I herd the door close. Then a second later another door close across the hall.

I sat up and looked at the closed door. I was confused, what had just happened? Why did Pogue leave me alone? He never leaves me alone. What happened tonight that changed him?

I walked over to my suitcases that were on the floor and moved them into the closet. I didn't feel like putting things away right now. I closed the closet door and turned around to be face to face with Chase.

"They are to cocky sometimes. They think just because your in Caleb's house that you will be safe. Well they are sadly mistaken."

"What do you want Chase?"

"You. What else could I want?"

"I don't know. Why don't you take me and get it over with so that I can move on with my life."

Chase laughed in my face. "What makes you think I'm going to let you live? That's why I told you to say goodbye to Reid. That was the last time you are going to see him. You'll be dead before he comes back from skiing."

"Why? Why do you want me dead?"

Chase walked away from me and sat on the bed. "Because I know you will never willing want me. You will always want Reid. As much as you try and deny it, it doesn't change the facts. So if I cant have you Reid definitely cant have you."

"What did I ever do to you? Why do you want to do this to me?"

"Its simple, your close to the sons and I despise them end of story."

"What did they ever do to you?"

Just then the door handle rattled but the door didn't open. "Sam?" I herd Caleb's voice. I looked at Chase but found he wasn't there. As far as I could tell he didn't actually want a confrontation with the guys, but he was still trying to provoke them. Chase didn't make any sense. Why was he warning me about his plan? That would give the guys more reason to protect me and make it harder for him. This just didn't make sense, its almost like he wanted them to stop him. Or maybe he just wanted them to try and stop him so he could kill them too. I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't let it go that far.

"Sam? Are you in there?" Caleb sounded worried and his voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm coming."


	21. Chapter 21

The next couple of days went without incident Pogue started to return to his normal self. I never did figure out what was wrong with him and I didn't tell the guys what Chase had told me. Reid apparently made it to the ski lodge without a problem, but he didn't text or call me and I didn't try to get a hold of him.

I had unpacked my stuff but found myself wearing the clothes that were already in the closet. I hadn't seen much of Mrs. Danvers, apparently she didn't like to come out of her room much.

"Hey Sam, your up late." Caleb said as he walked into the sitting room. I was reading a book by the fire when he walked in. Pogue was asleep in the chair I was leaning against.

I put my finger over my mouth and motioned to the sleeping Pogue. I looked back at him to make sure he was still asleep. If he stayed there for very long he was going to wake up sore. I stood up and walked over to Caleb. "How late is it?"

"Its almost one." Caleb smiled because he knew I could get lost in a book sometimes.

"Wow I didn't realize. We should probably get up to bed. Pogue's already asleep."

"Do you want me to get him?"

"That's ok, I think I can probably wake him up easier then you."

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Yeah I guess that's true. Well goodnight." Caleb gave me a hug then walked up the stairs.

I looked over at Pogue and I noticed how peaceful he looked. I didn't really want to wake him up but knew I should. So I walked over to the chair. I laid my book on the table and kneeled beside the chair. I put my hand on his face to move the hair that had fallen across it. I leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. I herd him moan a little but he didn't wake up. So I leaned forward and kissed him again. He started making out with me. He sat up taking me with him so I was sitting on his lap. I'm not exactly sure how that worked, because it really shouldn't of been possible.

I put my hands in his hair and he had his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. We hadn't really kissed like this since the night in my dorm room. Something was different though and I didn't know what it was. I pulled away so we could catch our breaths.

"That's a great way to get woken up." Pogue smiled.

"I though you would like that. Sorry I had to wake you at all. But its getting late and I didn't want you to be sore in the morning when you woke up." I stood up and helped Pogue stand up.

"Thanks." Pogue bent forward and kissed me again. But this time it didn't last long. "We should get to bed."

"Yeah, someone was already sleeping." I smiled then walked up the stairs. When I got to my door I turned around to face Pogue. He kissed me again this time making it last longer by not letting me move. He was using on me and I wasn't sure if I wanted to be mad or not. Pogue slipped his tongue inside my mouth and suck his hands up my shirt. I hated not being able to react the way I wanted because he was using on me. I couldn't move at all. I moaned in frustration. I think Pogue got the message because he let me go, well not completely, he was still making sure I couldn't break away form him if I wanted to. However I could now wrap my arms around his body bringing me closer to him.

Pogue broke the kiss but moved his lips to my neck. "Pogue" I whispered barley audible to my own ears but I knew he heard me.

He lifted his head to look at me. "What?"

"Do we have to do this in the hallway like this? Caleb or his mom could walk into us like this."

I herd someone clear their throat. Both me and Pogue split apart and saw Tyler standing at the end of the hallway, he had just walked up the stairs. "Or me. I'm kind of wishing I hadn't come over now."

I blushed "Sorry baby boy."

"I'm not." Pogue said leaning against the door frame. I slapped him playfully on the arm and rolled my eyes.

"So why are you coming in so late?" I narrowed my eyes at Tyler trying to decide where he had just come from.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you Sam."

"Oh, ok well talk away."

"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning baby boy." Then Pogue walked into my room shutting the door behind him. That was Pogue saying it was ok, but he would want to know what we talked about.

"What's up Tyler?"

"Let's go down stairs and talk. I don't want to wake Caleb up." Tyler turned around and walked down the stairs.

I followed him wondering where exactly this was going. Tyler walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. Neither one of us said anything. Tyler got a glass of water.

"What is it Tyler?"

"What's going on?"

I looked at Tyler puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"Sam, I'm not stupid. I know something's going on. You and Pogue have barley talked lately, every sense Reid left. I know something happened that night between the two of you. Reid told me something did, but he wouldn't tell me what."

I wasn't sure how much I should tell him. I didn't want him worried, but he needed to know. I was going to have to say goodbye to him sometime. "I didn't cheat on Pogue."

"Ok… so then what happened?"

"It was a Chase thing."

When I didn't say anything else Tyler pushed for more. "What happened?"

"Look Tyler no one knows. I haven't told anyone what happened. Reid told Pogue that when I said goodbye to him that it sounded like I was saying goodbye forever."

"Were you?"

I looked Tyler in the eyes. I had to tell him. I knew it was time, I would tell Pogue tonight too and Caleb in the morning. I had to do this while things were good between all of us. "Look Tyler I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise not to tell the guys. I'm going to tell them."

"Sam what in the hell is going on?"

"I was saying goodbye to Reid, for good. I'm never going to see him again."

"Don't talk like that Sam."

"But it's true Tyler."

"Why would you say something like that Sam?"

"Because it's the truth."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Chase is going to kill me."

I felt a tear escape my eyes. Tyler just looked at me. I could tell he was trying to decide if I was serious or not. "Sam, you can't think like that. Were going to stop him."

"Tyler, your not, and I know that and so do you. I'm ok with it though. That's why I was saying my goodbye to Reid."

"Sam"

"Tyler don't. Please don't say anything. Your going to make this harder then it has to be. You're like my little brother. I love you and I will always be watching over you. Always." I walked over to him and gave him a hug. He hugged me back, tightly. I kissed him on the top of the head. "Go to bed Tyler. I'm not going anywhere tonight. He promised he wouldn't touch me until I said my goodbye's. I still have two to go."

Tyler didn't say anything. I honestly think he was in shock or something. He walked up the stairs and I herd his door close behind him. I sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Sam" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to face Caleb, he didn't look to happy. "Caleb, what are you doing up? I thought you went to bed already?"

He just stared at me not saying anything. I knew he had herd some if not all of the conversations between Tyler and me. "Sam,"

"Caleb look, don't worry about it seriously. It's not what you think."

"Really? What do I think Sam? Please tell me because I honestly have no idea what to think."

"Well I guess that depends on how much you heard."

"Enough. You should have told us Sam. You should have given us more time. I have to go get Pogue. We have to figure this out now."

"Caleb in case-"

"No, Sam"

"In case Chase gets what he wants. You need to know.."

"I know Sam, you don't have to tell me anything. Nothings going to happen to you so it doesn't matter. We can't afford to lose you, you've brought us together Sam. Even though Reid and Pogue fight over you all the time. Your not going anywhere."

I sighed because I knew he was wrong but I guess that was the only kind of goodbye I was going to get from him. "I'll go get Pogue." I walked up the stairs slowly, not wanting to have this conversation with him. I opened the door and saw Pogue laying on my bed without a shirt on. His eyes were as black as night.

I tensed in the doorway. "Pogue, what's wrong?"

Slowly his eyes changed back to their normal color. He still looked kind of pissed and hurt. He had heard everything that had gone on. Man these boys had problems with listing to other people's conversations. Pogue got off the bed and walked toward me. He grabbed me into his arms and almost suffocated me. Then without saying a word he left. It was kind of strange put I knew he wouldn't want to say anything. One person left to explain things to, even though I had technically said my goodbye.

I walked to my dresser and took my phone, I dialed Reid's number without thinking twice.

"Hello my sweet Sam. What can I do for you?"

Reid was his same old self. "Reid, you need to know what's gong on. It's not fair that the rest of the guys know and you don't."

"Sam are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine Reid calm down. Well that's not entirely true but.."

"Who hurt you?"

"No one, yet."

"It's Chase isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"What is he saying his going to do?"

"You know the night you left? I was saying goodbye to you. Permanently."

"That explains what you said to me. But why Sam? I'm coming back in a week."

"Yeah, but I'll be dead by then."

Reid didn't say anything then suddenly the phone went dead. I had already said my goodbye to him so it wasn't a big deal. I wasn't ready though. I didn't want to die. I should have told them sooner. I closed my eyes then herd a noise and opened them. I was no longer standing in my room. I had no idea where I was. It looked like a run down house that hadn't been lived in for years. Dust covered everything and the house looked ready to fall down.

"So nice of you to join me."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry it took me sooooo long to put this up. I have been going through a really rough time in my life. I found myself in a similar situation to Sam... and it took a lot of motivation to get me to do anything. Hopefully I will be able to focus on writing again and be able to post a lot more often. I hope my readers stay with me even after such a long break between my stories. I hate the fact that you all had to wait so long for this chapeter to come out and I am truly sorry. I hope you enjoy and I hope my writing style hasn't changed to much sense I last wrote.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I turned around to face Chase. I was trying to be brave, I knew this was going to happen so I couldn't be surprised. But I guess there was always that hope there that Chase would just leave me alone. Guess I wasn't that lucky. "Not like you gave me a choice." I stuck my hand in my front pockets praying that my phone was still in there.

Chase walked toward me and took my hands out of my pockets. He then stuck his hands in my them. Not finding anything he then stuck his hands in my rear pockets. I closed my eyes trying to control myself from doing something I would regret later, considering I wouldn't be able to stop him anyway.

Chase pushed my body up against his and then kissed me. I felt Chase's desperation in that kiss and it scared me. I'm not sure exactly why it did, because I already knew that I was going to die. But was Chase that in need of contact that he would force someone? But then I realized something else, Chase wasn't forcing me to do anything right now. Sure he had forced me to come here but we were kissing and I wasn't trying to stop him and he wasn't using force in any way.

It scared me to realize this, that Chase had forced me for so long that I just gave up completely. I wasn't about to let this go on. I wasn't going to stand here and let him kill me and not put up a fight.

I pushed against Chase put he didn't move an inch.

"How sweet, you think you can stop me."

I tried to move again but realized I could no longer move my body at all. Chase started exploring my body with his hands. One second we were standing there like that and the next I was laying on a bed. Chase was on top of me and we were both completely naked. I was disoriented, I had no idea how that had happened. But then I remembered it was Chase that I was thinking about here.

I was trying to keep calm, and I wasn't doing a very good job. I couldn't believe what was about to happen, what Chase was about to do to me. Also that the guys weren't here stopping him. Maybe they really didn't care about me.

Before I could even think about stopping him Chase was inside me and I screamed at the pain. It hurt like hell but I couldn't stop myself from enjoying it a little too. I hated it though I wanted him off me, my first time wasn't supposed to be like this. I wanted to die, I honestly was wishing that he would have just killed me instead of doing this to me. I couldn't think of anything worse at the time that could have happened.

So many thoughts were running through my head it was hard to focus on one. But, I managed to think about the guys. Hoping that if I thought about them they would magically appear, which honestly was a possibility, at least for Pogue. But then I realized I wasn't sure I wanted the guys here, I didn't want any of them to see me helpless like this. But mainly I didn't want them to be in harms way. If anything ever happened to any of them I had no idea how I would survive. That is if Chase decided to let me live, which I guess could be a possibility after he killed the guys. Especially sense it seemed like that was his major goal.

I wasn't even paying attention to Chase anymore which I guess was a good thing for me, but he didn't seem to like it very much. He had been talking and I had absolutely no idea what he was saying. I was brought back to reality in a harsh way, there was an unbearable amount of pain in my stomach. I doubled up in pain, which made me realize that I could obviously move again. I had no idea what the pain was, I wasn't bleeding or anything but I was definitely in tons of pain. Chase was dressed and leaning against the wall opposite the bed. I too was dressed again, it was strange how things could take place without me even realizing it.

"What did you do?" tears were coming from my eyes and I was terrified that he was doing this to me.

Chase didn't say anything he just leaned against the wall with a stupid smirk on his face. I hated that smirk, I swear every single one of the guys did it at one point in time and it drove me crazy.

I felt like my stomach was going to explode, I wanted to throw up but was afraid of what might come out.

"They are all here, you know? They have been for a while, they are just waiting to catch me off guard, or at least they were. However, they now know that if they don't attack soon you will die. The lovely little spell I put on you won't take long to have full effect on you and they know it. Its quite entertaining listing to all of them fight. Reid wanted to rush in here right away but of course Caleb stopped him, and you know Pogue he went right along with him. Tyler has been unusually quiet even though he secretly agrees with Reid. They are trying to come up with a plan but they have no idea that I can hear every thought they have."

Everything was starting to go black, I couldn't feel my legs everything was going numb and I was really scared. I had no idea what was going to happen, I didn't know if they guys could stop Chase, or if they were even going to get the chance to try. I felt myself slipping away and they last thing I remembered thinking was, how did Reid get here so fast?

I have no idea what happened after that, I remember hearing people screaming and loud noises. I sort of remember people yelling my name and pain. Then bright white lights, I honestly thought I had died, I mean why else would you see bright lights? I remember thinking about Reid a lot and I remembered something that Chase had told me about Sarah and Kate. I wasn't sure if I liked that I remembered the fact that Chase had made the two of the break up with Caleb and Pogue. Honestly, I think a part of me always knew this fact, I think I knew deep down that I wasn't going to be with Pogue. I could tell he still thought about Kate all the time and at times I would find him staring at her. I wasn't sure what to think about all of this and I wasn't sure what I was going to do about it. I know its weird to have all of these thoughts run through your head when your unconscious. But really what else are you supposed to do, especially when you think you might be dead?

The worst part was thinking about Reid. I mean, if I wasn't really dead I tended to talk in my sleep. So that means anyone that happened to be around me most likely was going to hear me say Reid's name at least once. And if I knew Pogue he would be there right beside my bed so he was going to hear Reid's name and I wasn't to found of that idea.

I'm not sure at what point I figured out that I wasn't dead, but I'm sure it had something to do with the fact that I could feel an almost always constant pressure on my hand. I knew someone had to be holding it, but I couldn't guess as to which son it was.

Then at one point when the pressure happened to be gone I herd raised voices. I have no idea what they were saying but I knew it wasn't good. I'm sure it had to be Reid and Caleb like it always was. I could feel myself waking up and I was surprised. I kept my eyes closed so that I wasn't noticed. I wanted to find out what they were arguing about.

"Pogue, it doesn't mean anything!"

"She fucking says your name all the time. It has to mean something."

"No it doesn't, your making this into more then it has to be."

"She's my girlfriend Reid, I think I have a reason to be acting this way."

"Pogue I get that she's your girlfriend but do you seriously have to act this way? I get that it annoys you that she says my name but that doesn't mean she isn't thinking about you. She's probably wondering how I got to the house when I was supposed to be on vacation. It's not normal for someone to be able to travel that fast."

"Yeah I seriously doubt that."

"Why are you getting so mad about this? She's your girlfriend, you won, why are you worried about everything else, when you clearly got her? Don't you trust her?"

"Of course I trust her, its you I don't trust!"

I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't just lay here and listen to this conversation. I felt horrible, mainly because I knew that Pogue was right about more then not. I had no idea how to get their attention without it being awkward. I decided opening my eyes would be a good first step. As soon as I did I realized I wasn't at the hospital like I expected I would be, but instead I was in the room that was now mine at Caleb's house. I had no idea what to do, I was afraid to see if I could move. I had no idea what Chase might have done to me after I was unconscious.

"Guys! Do you really think this is the time or place to be doing this? What if she can hear you? What if your upsetting her and making her want to stay in a comma?" Tyler was the one that had said something and I could hear him walking towards me. He was looking down at me before I had a chance to close my eyes again. He looked down at me, and I tried to send him a silent message to not say anything to them. Tyler knew exactly how right Pogue was too, Tyler knew my secret about the two of them so he understood what I wanted. He turned around and walked back towards the guys. "Reid lets go get some food. Pogue sit with Sam and be nice, no more of this stupid talk."

I was smart enough to close my eyes and pretend I was asleep. I had a feeling Pogue already knew that I was awake, but he didn't say anything. He just sat there and took my hand in his. I was breathing irregularly and Pogue squeezed my hand, I squeezed his back.

"How much of that did you hear?" I felt Pogue rest his forehead against our hands.

"Enough" I said as I looked towards him. Pogue lifted his head to look at me. He moved forward and kissed me lightly on the lips. "How long have I been out?"

"About a week." with his other hand he moved some of the hair from around my face. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. I'm sorry that is what you had to wake up to."

"I'm sorry I said his name all the time."

Pogue leaned forward and kissed me again. This time making it last a little longer. I moaned softly, and I wasn't sure if it was out of pleasure or because I wanted him to stop.

"You ok?" Pogue sounded worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, just it's a little hard for me to breath perfectly."

"Okay. I'm just glad your awake, I never thought you were going to wake up from that."


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you to all my readers who didn't give up on me. Here is my next chapter, hopefully you enjoy!**

* * *

I didn't know how to tell him I didn't think I was going to wake up from that either. I honestly wasn't sure I wanted to wake up, especially after hearing him and Reid fighting. I knew I had to ask about Chase but I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer. "So Chase…?"

"Isn't going to be a problem anymore."

I let go of the breath I didn't realize I had been holding. I felt myself truly relax for the first time in a long time. Unfortunately, I then remembered I had to tell him what I had learned. "Look, Pogue we need to talk."

"I know but not now, we have all the time in the world." He leaned forward and kissed me again. I noticed his kisses didn't do anything for me anymore. I mean yeah they weren't bad, I just didn't feel anything anymore. I knew what the cause was and I didn't like it.

"Do you think it would be ok if I get out of bed now? I'm kind of sick of laying here."

Pogue smiled, "Of course, the guys will be happy to see your awake." I noticed the smile didn't reach his eyes though. Something was wrong, something happened that he wasn't telling me about.

"Pogue, what's wrong?" I sat up so I could see him better. I took his face in my hands. I was beginning to wonder if he was feeling things differently now too. I couldn't say anything though, just in case I was wrong.

"Nothings wrong. I'm just tired that's all."

"Pogue, please tell me you slept some over the past week."

"Whatever sleep I could get in this chair."

"Pogue! You need to sleep, you don't do me any good if you get sick."

"I know, I was just worried."

I didn't say anything, something else had changed and I'm not sure what it was. Pogue wasn't telling me something and I wasn't sure if I should be worried or not. I realized I was kind of getting tired again, I don't understand how someone who had been sleeping for a week straight can still be tired. I tried to stop a yawn but I failed.

Pogue cocked his eyebrow. "It looks like I'm not the only one that's tired." Just then Pogue's phone started to ring. Pogue pulled it out of his pocket and as soon as he saw who it was, silenced it. "Why don't you rest, I'll go let the guys know your awake and then I'll go get some sleep too." Pogue stood up and kissed me on the forehead before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

This wasn't going to last long, I didn't know who was on the phone but I could take a guess. How long were the two of us going to keep pretending now that all of this had happened?

I realized I felt nasty, it was at least a week since I had taken a shower. The mere thought was disgusting. I decided that was my priority right now. I got up and grabbed some clothes to change into. I didn't even pay attention to what it was. The shower was so refreshing, I'm not sure how long I stood under the water. Once I was satisfied I got out and changed into the clothes I had picked out. It just happened to be my favorite pair of jeans and red button up shirt. I walked out of the bathroom and went to lay on the bed.

I sighed and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before I heard a door open, I wasn't sure if it was mine or another one down the hall. I hadn't planned on opening my eyes but I could feel someone staring at me. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to say something?" I didn't even open my eyes.

" I was actually liking the staring part."

It was Reid I could tell by his voice. I opened my eyes and sat up. My heart began to race just seeing him lean against the door frame that lead from my room to his. I honestly never thought I would see him again. A tear escaped from my eye.

Reid walked towards me and wiped the tear from my face. I closed my eyes and he left his hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes and was staring straight into Reid's eyes. I knew a silent message crossed between us. I saw that stupid smirk spread across his face and I wanted to smack him but instead I hugged him. I breathed in his scent and it hadn't changed from what I remembered.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Reid asked as he pulled away.

"Don't get any funny ideas, Pogue is still my boyfriend and I'm not going to cheat on him."

"Then what is this Sam, where do we go from here? You have already admitted everything to me. I don't understand what the problem is." I could tell Reid was aggravated. He walked away from the bed.

"Pogue, ok. Pogue is the problem. I can't hurt him not after everything he has done for me."

"Fuck him."

"You don't mean that Reid. You haven't kissed me since the two of us started dating. You respect Pogue, he's like your brother, you wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

"Wouldn't I?" He just stood there staring at me. I could hear footsteps coming down the hall. Reid walked back over to the bed. He bent down and whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "I'm not going to make this easy for you. I hope your ready. This is war Sam." Then Reid left.

I heard a door open and close across the hall and I figured Pogue had decided to go and lay down. Screw Reid, two people could play at that game. I got up and walked across the hall to Pogue's room.

I knocked lightly on his door and seconds later Pogue opened it, without a shirt on. I had forgotten just how nice Pogue's body was, it caught me off guard for a second. I smile played on his lips, he was somewhat back to his old self. "Sam?"

I shook my head to clear it. "Um… sorry…"

"Did you need something?" I could now hear the smile in his voice.

"I honestly can't remember."

"Wow Sam, I know its been a while since you've seen me without a shirt on but I didn't know I had this kind of an effect on you. I can put a shirt on if that would help you think."

I rolled my eye's and took a step toward him. I pushed against his chest and he backed up I closed the door behind us. Pogue cocked his eyebrow and me and smirked. Now instead of me pushing him backwards he was pushing me backwards against the door. My heart started beating fast, his body was up against mine but he didn't kiss me.

"We are both supposed to be sleeping right now." He started playing with a strand of my hair.

"I'm sorry if I wanted to see my boyfriend who I haven't been with in a while, at least not concisely. But I can leave, I'm sure Reid…" But I didn't get to finish the rest of my sentence because Pogue kissed me.

The kiss was fierce and demanding and my old feelings around Pogue came back. I lost myself in the kiss, I didn't even notice that Pogue had picked me up and carried me to the bed. Pogue broke the kiss "Are you ok? I don't want to push you to much right after you just woke up."

I laid back on the bed and sighed. My eyes were closed but I could feel Pogue watching me. I bit my bottom lip trying to decide what to do.

Pogue finally laid down next to me but he was on his side with his arm propping up his head so that he could look at me. "You ok?" with his other hand Pogue started tracing the features of my face. His thumb started tracing my lips.

I turned my head to look at him, he bent down and kissed me, this time it was sweet, no intense emotion behind it.

"Pogue, I love you." I had no idea why that's what came out of my mouth. There were tons of other things I needed to say to him and that was definitely not one of them. I realized however that what I said was true, I did love Pogue. Only problem was I'm not in love with him.

Pogue looked at me with question in his eyes, but it disappeared before I could be sure. "I love you too Sam." He bent over and kissed me again. It started off sweet but it turned passionate fast. Pogue rolled over so he was on top of me, but his hand was still holding his weight. His other had had started unbuttoning my shirt, I wasn't sure how I felt about this. I wouldn't or couldn't let it go all the way. Not now, not after everything that I remembered about Chase's plan.

After he had my shirt open, he didn't move to take it off or remove my bra. He moved his hand to the small of my back and brought me closer to his body. I could feel him hard against me, my heart started beating faster. Pogue broke the kiss and started trialing kisses down my body. I pushed on Pogue's chest so that I could sit up, he claimed my lips again and he placed his hands on either side of my face. He then let them slide down along my shoulders taking my shirt with them. It was a little chilly in his room and Goosebumps immediately appeared on my skin. Pogue moved his hands to my back and unclasped my bra, he then removed the straps from my shoulders. I could feel him smile on my lips. One of his arms wove around my back, he bent me back but didn't lay me on the bed. He broke the kiss only to move to my breast, he took my nipple in his mouth and it felt amazing. His other had was messaging the other. I was breathing heavily and a moan escaped my lips, I could feel him smile.

I realized something in that moment, I was thinking about Reid. What was my problem? I couldn't do this with Pogue, especially because I was thinking about Reid. If I went here with Pogue there was no going back. "Pogue" it came out more like a moan then I had wanted. I tried again "Pogue" I put my hand under his chin. His head lifted up and I could tell he understood. He bent forward slightly and kissed me lightly.

Then he got off me and rolled over onto the bed. Then he stood up without saying anything.

"Pogue?"

He turned around and smiled "Cold shower."

"I'm sorry." I really was sorry, for more then he knew.

"Don't be." then he walked into the bathroom and I heard the shower start. I figured I should probably get dressed otherwise his cold shower wasn't going to do him any good.

For some reason I got really uncomfortable just sitting in his room. I got up and walked into the hallway and right into Reid. "Crap Reid, what were you doing, listening at the door?"

Reid rolled his eyes "Yeah, like I would have to stand outside the door to figure out what you guys were doing."

"Reid don't even go there, you have no idea what we were doing." I was super pissed at him and I wasn't sure I really had a reason to be.

"Oh really? Then why is Pogue taking a shower?"

I blushed but tried to cover it up "Don't you ever take showers Reid? Oh that's right you only take showers with other girls."

"Oh damn that's right. Are you offering?"

"You wish. Not even in your dreams Reid."

"Your right, your not good enough for my dreams anymore. I only dream about girls that are good, and you Sam are far from a good girl anymore. You lie to your boyfriend, practically cheat on him with another guy, deny that you have feelings for that guy, or at least try to convince yourself he's not good for you. When secretly you want him so bad you can feel it in every fiber of your being, just standing this close to me effects you. You want me Sam and your being a bitch about it because you won't even tell your boyfriend the truth about what you know."

I could feel the tears starting to come. I wasn't sure if it was because I was upset or because I was mad. I wanted to slap him and kiss him at the same time and he knew it. He knew he had got to me, that he had won, at least for now.

Of course just then Pogue had to open his door, and both Caleb and Tyler had to walk up the stairs. We were all frozen, none of us knowing what to do. Reid and myself had actually gotten pretty close as we had been fighting and tears were slowing leaking from my eyes.

Pogue was the first to react. He pulled me towards him and stepped in between Reid and myself. "What did you do to her?"

"Why don't you ask her" Reid had taken a step back and was acting like he was going to go back to his room. He hadn't wanted a confrontation with the guys he had just wanted me to feel like crap. But I wasn't sure he had wanted that either, I could see the regret in his eyes and I could tell he was upset that he had made me upset.

"I didn't ask her Reid, I asked you."

"Trust me, I'm sure you'll like her story a lot better then mine."

"I don't want a story I want the truth! She just woke up from a fucking coma for God's sake. What is your problem Reid?" Pogue was getting more pissed by the moment.

"My problem, you want to know what my problem is? I think you should be turning around and asking your so called girlfriend that."

"Reid there is no 'so called' part to her being my girlfriend, she is my girlfriend. I'm sorry that you can't seem to accept that, but it's the truth and you really need to get that through your thick skull."

"If only you knew Pogue, if only you knew the truth about her and her real feelings. If only you could get it through your head that she has more feelings for me then she does for you."

I was dumbfounded, I couldn't believe he had just say that. I knew he wasn't thinking because if his anger hadn't been getting the best of him he never would have said that.

"Oh, get over yourself Reid" Pogue was starting to calm down.

I had to get out of there, I looked towards Caleb and Tyler. Caleb was watching the guys making sure a fight wasn't going to break out. But Tyler was looking straight at me, I could tell he felt sorry for me. I silently pleaded for help. Tyler got the hint and moved over to the side so that I could get passed him and Caleb. I didn't wait around for Reid to say anything else. I took off running down the hall past Tyler and Caleb and down the stairs.

"Sam" I heard Caleb call my name but I didn't stop running.

I opened the front door only to be met with snow, and I mean a lot of snow. Apparently while I had been asleep there had been a snow storm.

"Sam, don't go outside. Could you please explain to me what just happened?"

I turned around to face Caleb.


	24. Chapter 24

" I don't know Caleb, why don't you go ask one of the two guys that seem to keep fighting over me." I had started to cry, not because I was upset but because I was pissed. I was pissed at Reid for telling those things to Pogue, even though I knew he wouldn't believe him, and I was pissed at Pogue for fighting with Reid. This was not going to turn out well, I couldn't go through this anymore. I stormed off past Caleb and into the sitting room. I sat down on the chair and closed my eyes.

"Sam" I herd worry in the speakers voice but I couldn't tell who it was. I couldn't open my eyes, I tried but I couldn't. I was starting to freak out. What had just happened?

"What's happening to her?" I knew the voice it sounded like Reid. I herd a crash, "What the hell are you doing to her Chase?"

Chase? What in the hell was going on Chase was dead. Wasn't he? I hadn't noticed in my confusion that I was in pain, my entire body felt like it was on fire. I wanted to scream to do anything to move, if I could just move I would be ok. But I couldn't move or say anything only lay there in my state of confusion and pain.

I heard a laugh that I placed as Chases. "You're to late. You can't think to stop me all on your own Garwin, it will never work. Where are the rest of the 'Sons'? To afraid to come face me, or maybe they just don't care about Sam the way you do."

"Shut up Chase, I just happen to be faster that's all. They don't even know I'm here. But that's fine by me, I can defeat you all on my own."

There was no more talking, all I could hear where the sounds of battle.

The next thing I knew I was sitting up in my bed in Caleb's house. No one was around, which surprised me. Shouldn't someone be here? And what in the hell had just happened? Was everything that just happened a dream or was some of it real? I had to know but I didn't know what to do about it. I sat there for the longest time trying to figure things out. That was until my stomach decided to growl.

I got out of the bed slowly, not sure how long I had been lying there. I noticed I was in my pajamas, realizing one of the guys had to of changed my clothes and I decided I didn't want to think about who. I was a little unsteady at first but it didn't take me long to get upright. I slowly walked to the door trying not to make a sound. I didn't want to wake anyone up if they happened to be sleeping. I hadn't thought to look at what time it was, or if it was dark outside.

I reached the kitchen to find no one there and it was dark outside. I looked at the clock on the microwave and it was 5 in the morning. No wonder there was no one around. Unfortunately, I had absolutely now idea where anything was in the kitchen so cooking food was going to be hard. I opened the fridge and noticed a plate of food, actually many plates of food, with my name on them. Were they hoping I was going to wake up and eat all of this food? Why had the saved all of it? It made my life easier, I guess.

I took a plate of spaghetti out and walked over to the microwave, I decided if I paid attention and stopped it before it beeped no one would wake up. As the food was cooking I looked around for a fork I found one just as the microwave was about to finish. I rushed over to it and opened it before it could beep.

I took the food out and sat it on the counter, I let it cool for a minuet before I started eating it. I was almost done when I could have sworn I felt someone watching me. I refused to look around in fear of what I might see. Then I felt a pair of arms sneak around me and someone burry their head in my neck. At first I tensed, then I recognized the smell of the person, it was Reid. I relaxed in his arms.

"You scared the crap out of me." I turned around in his arms and hugged him back. "How long have you been standing there?"

Reid didn't say anything he just hugged me tighter in his arms.

"Reid, come on let me go." He just shook his head no. I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. "What's up? Is everything ok?"

"I just never thought I would get to hold you in my arms again and I never want to let you go. Promise me you will break up with Pogue. I can't stand you to be with anyone else but me."

"Reid, does this have to do with what happened earlier?"

With that he stood back with question in his eyes. "What do you mean earlier?"

"Is this the first time I have woken up?"

"Yes…. Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It must have just been a dream. Thankfully it was just a dream." I turned back around to finish eating my food. I felt a lot better now that I knew that everything that I though had happened was a dream. At least I knew the one part was. I couldn't find the strength to ask about what had happened with Chase. As I was finishing my food I could feel Reid staring at me. I turned around to say something to Reid about what he had said about me breaking up with Pogue, only to be engulfed in a pair of arms that definitely weren't Reid's.

Before I could say anything my lips were being claimed and I knew I was in Pogue's arms. However, they didn't seem to hold the warmth they once did.. I didn't get the same feelings I had before. I wasn't sure if it was because of what had happened or if it was something else.

"Sam" the unmistakable voice of Tyler rang through the kitchen.

Pogue let me go and I gave Tyler a hug. I smiled when I saw Caleb coming down the stairs, he stopped and looked at me then I ran and gave him a hug. We walked back into the kitchen together, I looked around and noticed that Reid was gone.

"Where's Reid?" I asked concerned.

"Sleeping, its only 6 in the morning. That boy doesn't get up before noon when he doesn't have to." Caleb answered.

I knew he wasn't sleeping because I had just been talking to him, but I had no idea where he could have gone so fast. "So why are you all up so early?"

No one answered at first "We um… we were going to go to Pogue's house to help his family set up for Christmas dinner." Tyler didn't seem to sure of his answer.

"Oh, that makes sense….wait! What day is it today?"

"It's Christmas eve."

"Are you serious? I have been out for almost two weeks. What in the world?"

No one said anything they were all just staring at me. It was kind of freaking me out a little. I guess its possible they never thought I was going to wake up. But then why hadn't they taken me to the hospital? I guess maybe it makes sense, the hospital would have asked too many questions. I wasn't liking them just staring at me, I was becoming uncomfortable fast. Something had definitely gone wrong and I'm not sure I wanted to know what it was, but I had to ask.

"What's going on guys?" I asked hesitantly.

"You might want to sit down." Tyler answered.

"I'm fine, just tell me what's going on."

"Sam… you were dead."

At Caleb's words my head began to spin I stumbled back and Pogue steadied me but didn't let go. "I was what? How is that possible?"

"That's a really good question, we are trying to figure that out ourselves."

"When you say I was dead, you mean you revived me, right?"

"No Sam, we tried but you didn't respond. It happened last night we left you in the room and we were going to make arrangements this morning. That's why we're up so early." Caleb had been the only one to say anything.

It didn't make sense, any of it. Maybe that's why I had the strange dream, thing, that I thought had been real, but why had I come back to life? I was trying to remember anything from the dream that might have been useful, a clue as to how I'm alive. The only person that I could come up with that might know is Reid because he had been up, he had known I was awake before the other guys had. He had to know something and I was planning on asking him. Just not in front of the other guys. Reid would never be honest in front of them, that much I knew, or at least he might end up saying something I didn't want them to know.

"Sam? Are you ok?" Caleb looked concerned.

"I'm not sure. I think I just need to be alone for a little while, think about some things." I walked away from Pogue, he seemed kind of reluctant to let me go but he did. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I had no idea what to think, the only thing I knew was that I had to talk to Reid.

I laid down on my bed trying to calm down and sort things out. I decided I might feel better if I take a shower, so that was what I set my mind to doing.

By the time I was out of the shower Reid was laying on my bed waiting for me. I hadn't expected anyone to be sitting on my bed, so I had walked out in a towel. I paused in the door way for a second then I walked into my closet to get dressed. My mind was preoccupied so I forgot to shut the door. Of course I realized my mistake to late, my towel was already on the floor and I could feel Reid's eyes raking over my body. It made me really nervous and my insides were on fire, but a pleasant fire. My back was to him, so its not like he saw all of me, but it was enough to make him go crazy. I heard him get off my bed and I quickly started getting dressed. I didn't make it as far as I had hoped. I had only just started to clasp my bra. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to well for me. I was nervous and my hands were shaking. I felt Reid's hands on mine. For a second I though he was going to take it back off but instead he finished clasping it.

"It's nice to know I still make you so nervous" he whispered in my ear and it sent shivers down my back. He let his hands follow the goose bumps that I now had running down my back and of course his touch just made it worse.

I didn't dare turn around to look at him so I just grabbed clothes that were in front of me. I ended up wearing my comfy sweats. Reid had left the closet and was now sitting back on my bed, but I could still feel him watching me. I walked over to the bed and sat down as far from him as possible.

"Reid, what happened?"

He didn't turn to look at me but he sighed. "I was hoping we would avoid this question."

"I need to know. I was dead Reid, I shouldn't be alive right now."

"Ah, so the guys told you."

"Of course they did. How did you know I was awake before the others?"

"I herd you."

"Reid…"

"What? What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say I was in here watching you dead body lie there hoping that you would breath and then you did? Fuck that man, that's not what happened. I herd you moving around and that's it."

We sat there in silence for a couple minuets, I wasn't getting the answers I wanted. I wanted to know how I was alive, what had happened to make it so. I don't know why it mattered to me but it did. "Did you mean what you said?" It was a whisper and I wasn't sure if I had asked it at all.

After a couple minuets I wasn't sure Reid was going to answer. He stood up not turning around at all as he walked out the door to his bedroom. "The fact that you even asked that proves everything in the world to me."


	25. Chapter 25

The next couple of days went by relatively slow. Christmas came and went and the guys ended up going to Pogue's house for dinner. I didn't go even though the guys tried to talk me into it. I just wasn't in the mood for celebrating, or meeting the family of the boyfriend I was going to break up with.

I had been thinking a lot over the days. I was trying to figure Reid out, I was confused as to what he had meant as he had walked out of my room. I wanted to believe that he had been serious but it was Reid. I know his ways, I know the reputation that follows him around everywhere. I wanted to me with him, I always had but I couldn't bring myself to trust him.

And of course the Reid dilemma brought me to realize that I had to tell Pogue and Caleb about what Chase had done with their girlfriends. I couldn't stop Pogue from getting back with Kate, I wasn't sure I wanted to stop him. He still loved her, that was easy to see. Besides I wasn't sure how this whole Reid thing was going to work out. I just didn't know how to go about telling them. I had a feeling they weren't going to take it easily.

School was starting in a couple days and I had been avoiding the guys as much as possible. Usually I would just say that I was tired or something like that and go to my room. I was happy to be going back to school at the end of the week. Classes would give me a good distraction. Only thing was I wouldn't be able to get away from the guys. I had too many classes with them. Good thing was they wouldn't have to follow me around everywhere now because Chase was no longer a problem.

I had no idea what exactly had happened, but the one time I was brave enough to bring it up they told me not to worry about him anymore. Things between all of us had become awkward and I'm pretty sure it was because they though I had died. That thought was still strange to me, I wanted answers but had no way of going about getting them.

Reid had barley talked to me let alone looked at me sense he had walked out of my room. Tyler noticed this and confronted me about it after dinner one day.

"Sam, what happened between you and Reid?"

"Nothing." I tried to walk away but Tyler wasn't letting me off the hook that easily.

"Sam, I'm not blind something happened. He has barley said a word to you since… well in a long time."

"I don't know baby boy, why don't you go ask him." I snapped at him and walked away. Within seconds a felt horrible and immediately turned back around to apologize. "I'm sorry" I said as I walked back towards him. "I'm just aggravated at everything that has happened. I got so use to Chase being around and it feels weird to be free of him. Then the whole Pogue and Reid dilemma is driving me insane. I have to fix everything that is going on I just don't know how to without hurting someone. Chase used Kate and Sarah to get to Pogue and Caleb. They never would have done the things they did otherwise, which means Pogue and Kate never would have broken up and we wouldn't be together now. I know I have to tell them I just don't know how to do it. Plus, Pogue will go back to Kate because I know he still loves her, its so obvious, and then where does that leave me? It means I have no practical reason not to be with Reid other then the fact that he is a player and can't settle with one girl. As horrible as it sounds Pogue is my shield against Reid, and once Pogue is back with Kate I have no way to stop Reid." I couldn't believe I had just spilled my guts like that to Tyler. I was embarrassed by how that had happened and I ended up slowly walking into the family room and sitting down on the couch.

For reasons unknown Tyler followed me and sat next to me. "Wow Sam you have a lot on your mind."

"That's not even the half of it." I was defeated and I covered my face with my hands.

"Wow, well lets start with what you have already told me before we go crazy brining in too much other stuff."

"Look Tyler I appreciate it but seriously you don't have to trouble yourself with my problems." I looked over at him.

"It's no big deal. Besides what else am I supposed to do in this house?"

I rolled my eyes at him. The sad part was is that he was actually serious.

"Chase is taken care of Sam, so there really is no need to worry about him anymore. I get that it is going to be a big change for you to get used too. You are so used to having us around you 24/7 your not use to having personal space anymore. But you will get back into a routine, it will just take time. You did it before Chase and you will do it now that he is gone. If your worried about us leaving you now that he is gone don't worry about it. You won't get rid of us that easily. Your pretty much stuck with us forever." Tyler smiled as he said this, apparently he like the sound of me being around forever.

"Thanks Tyler I know you guys wouldn't leave me. Your too attached to me." I returned his smile, I was already feeling better.

"Now as for the rest of this stuff with Pogue. You have to tell them what you know. It's not right for you to keep this from them and then honestly it's up to them what they do. Caleb is going to be so happy when you tell him. He was planning on marrying Sarah, then will all that shit went down between them it tore him apart. He still loves her and has tried to talk to her many times but never actually does. As for Pogue, its hard to say what he will do. Yes I can see that he might still love Kate, but I don't think he will break up with you because of it."

"I know Pogue won't and that's the problem. As much as he might want to he won't. So of course it's going to come down to me breaking up with him for his own good. Then of course I become the bad guy and where does that leave our friendship?" I stood up and started pacing.

"Sam, you can't stress about these kinds of things, what happens will happen. You have to do what's best for you and everything else will fall into place."

I sighed and sat back down on the couch. "Your right, of course you right. But then that leaves me with Reid."

"What about Reid? Don't get me wrong I love the guy, he is my bestirred and practically my brother. But sometimes the guy can be so stupid. Your right he doesn't do relationships, he never has and that's precisely why you guys belong together."

I was taken aback by what Tyler had just said. "Excuse me? You know that doesn't make any sense."

"Your good for him. Yeah he is an asshole and I don't think that will every change and yeah he might have his week moments and cheat on you. He might not ever come out and tell you what he is thinking or tell you how he really feels. But that's just Reid and you know you can't imagine your life without him."

I just sat there staring at Tyler. Where in the world had this insight come from? No teenage boy would every say the crap that Tyler had just said. I was beginning to think there was more to Tyler then we were all aware of. But I wasn't going to worry about that right now I had to much else to think about.

"Stop looking at me like that Sam, you make me seem like an alien or something."

"Sorry, I just so was not expecting that to come from you."

"Yeah well I don't go around advertising that I give good advise. Its weird for guys to be like that."

"How do you not have a girlfriend?"

At that Tyler blushed, still the sweet boy I knew and loved. "I haven't found the right girl that's all"

"Well let me tell you something Tyler Sims, whoever you end up with is going to be one lucky girl. Thanks for the advise."

"Did I just hear you thank baby boy for advise? He gives the worst advise in the world." Reid had walked into the room. It was the most he had said to me in a week.

I rolled my eyes at Tyler and walked over to Reid and whispered in his ear. "I was being nice, I didn't want him to feel bad." Being close to Reid felt weird it had been so long since we had even been in the same room let alone this close. I could smell him and it was turning me on I knew I had to get out of there. Reid turned his head question in his eyes. I swear sometimes that boy could read minds and he always did it at the worst possible moment.

I walked past him and up the stairs to my room. I had things I had to think over, like when to tell Pogue and Caleb the truth. I made it to the top of the stairs before I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around to see Caleb.

"Hey" I smiled at him. Thanks to Tyler's talk I was feeling a lot like my old self.

"Hey" Caleb returned the smile. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm great. I was actually just on my way to find you." Ok so that wasn't exactly the truth but I figured there was no time like the present to tell Caleb. I figured the sooner I get everything out in the open the sooner my life could get back to normal.

"Oh really and what would you need from me?"

" I don't really need anything, I just need to tell you something." I was hesitant, I had to make sure this was the right way to do this. But I was already half way there I might as well finish.

"Ok…" he was hesitant. "Is this something serious?"

"Yeah kind of."

"Are you ok?" I mentally rolled my eyes, leave it up to Caleb to be concerned about me.

"Yeah I'm fine, this doesn't really have to do with me."

"Is Pogue ok?"

"Yeah as far as I know, at least for now he is."

Caleb looked at me questioningly. "Are you going to break up with him?"

"Caleb would you just let me talk, please?" He was a little taken aback but he recovered quickly.

"Yeah, sorry shoot."

"It's about Chase."

"Look Sam, you don't have to worry about him anymore." I shot him a look "sorry continue"

"Thank you. At one point in time Chase told me his plan, everything that he wanted and the reasons he was using me. I guess I forgot what he told me and only remember now because he is no longer in the picture." I sat down on the stairs and Caleb followed suit. "

I hated talking about this, but I knew I had to. "Chase told me something about Sarah." At the mention of her name Caleb face changed. "He told me he used her to get to you. Apparently she was under his control and he made you guys fight and her cheat on you. The only reason she did all that stuff is because she was under Chase's control."

I didn't have anything else to say but Caleb wasn't saying anything. I couldn't just leave him there like that so I waited for him to say something. I could see he was thinking about what I had just told him.

"Wait Sam, are you going to break up with Pogue because of this?"

That was totally not what I thought he would be asking me. "Um… I don't know I haven't really thought about it."

Caleb cocked his eyebrow, he knew I had been. I sighed in defeat, I knew I was gong to have to tell him.

"Look Caleb, I haven't decided anything yet. It's not really my call, I mean its his. He still loves her."

"There's no way."

"Caleb, he still loves Kate as much as you love Sarah." I started at him daring him to contradict me.

He sighed in defeat. "Is it that obvious?"

"Sometimes" I smiled at him. "But look you can't tell Pogue ok? I want to tell him, it needs to be me."

"Sam I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Caleb he's my boyfriend, he needs to hear it from me. He might not even care, who knows. But you have to promise me you will stay out of it until I find the right time to tell him."

"You didn't wait for a right time to tell me."

"Your different then Pogue and besides your not my boyfriend."

"True, very true. Fine I won't say anything, but the longer you wait the harder its going to be."

" I know. I have been thinking about it a lot the past couple of days." Right then Pogue appeared at the bottom of the stairs, he had just walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, guys we were thinking since it's the last Friday night before break is over. How about we hit up Nicky's?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! Sorry again for the long wait, life is so crazy right now its hard to find time to write. Well I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Nicky's was as crowded as ever and I didn't really want to be there. Mainly because a certain girl was there. I knew things were going to get weird soon, I just didn't expect it to be this soon. As soon as we walked in I had spotted her, she was sitting at a table with Sarah. This was definitely going to be an interesting night.

"Sam are you ok?" I had been lost in my own thoughts when Pogue had started talking to me.

"What? Yeah I'm fine" I smiled reassuringly back at him. We hadn't really talked much and it was beginning to seem like we weren't really dating anymore. Things with Tyler and Caleb were squared away but I knew the other two were going to be more difficult.

"Sam can we talk?" I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"Do we have to do this now?"

"Yes, yes we do."

I was beginning to think that he was going to break up with me. I guess that would make my life a lot easier. But I wasn't sure if I wanted Pogue to break up with me. I stood up and followed Pogue out the door. He didn't stop walking until we were standing next to Tyler's Hummer.

We just stood there, his back was to me so I had absolutely no idea what he was thinking. I hated waiting and I was getting really nervous. "Pogue look, if your going to break up with me could you please just do it and get it over with?"

At this Pogue turned around and I could see the question in his eyes. "You think I'm going to break up with you?"

"I don't know maybe, I haven't been the best girlfriend lately." I looked down at the ground, ashamed of the way I had been acting towards him lately. Sure, I wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen in the near future between us, but that was no reason for me to treat him like crap. I was still going to want to be friends with him after we did break up, whenever that happened.

Pogue lifted my chin so that I was looking at him. "I'm not going to break up with you." He seemed amused that I though he was going to. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You haven't said that much to me lately, or anyone for that matter. I didn't think you would say anything to me with the guys around so I thought you might if we were alone."

I sighed and leaned against the Hummer, I covered my face with my hands. "I'm sorry Pogue. I haven't been treating you fairly at all."

Pogue took my hands from my face and held them in his. "It's ok, it's not like you have been intentionally avoiding me or anything." I knew my face betrayed my actual feelings. "Have you?"

I looked down at our hands. "Sort of"

I cringed wondering what he was going to say, he didn't move or say anything for a moment. "Why?"

I sighed and decided I had to tell him now. This wasn't exactly how I had been expecting to tell him. Especially with Kate in the bar. But I guess I really didn't have a choice now. "Well Chase told me something that I think you have a right to know."

"Sam you don't have to worry about Chase anymore."

"I'm not worried about Chase anymore. It was his plan that I'm worried about. He used Kate and Sarah to get to you and Caleb."

"What do you mean?" He sounded hesitant.

"Chase made them fight with you, cheat on you, and in the end break up with you."

Pogue took his hands out of mine and stuck them in his pockets, then he leaned against the car next to the Hummer. I was too afraid to look at his face, I didn't want to see the emotions on his face. After a while the silence between us was becoming uncomfortable I had to say something.

"Pogue, are you ok?" I looked at him and there was too many emotions to tell anything.

"I'm not sure" he said after a couple seconds.

We stood there in silence again. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" I couldn't even imagine what he must be going through right now.

"I think I just need some space and time to think, and I think I might need to talk to Kate."

I wasn't sure what to think, I was expecting this to happen, I knew he still loved Kate, of course he would need to talk to her. I nodded my head that I understood of course I realized he wasn't going to see that because he wasn't looking at me. "Ok, so where exactly does that leave us?"

This was the first time Pogue looked at me. "Sam I…"

"You need some space I got it. So we're on a break then until you figure things out. If you decide you want to get back together with Kate the break can stay permanent." I wanted to cry but I wasn't going to in front of Pogue, it would make him feel like crap and I didn't want to influence his decision with that.

"Sam…"

"It's fine Pogue, go talk to Kate and figure things out." I hugged him and he kissed me on the head. He started to walk back towards the bar. "Oh, by the way you might want to let Caleb know that you know so he can get back with Sarah now."

"I will." and with that he walked back into the bar.

I didn't know what to think or feel. I was kind of relieved to have told him and I knew it was the right thing, and I knew he would get back together with Kate because I wasn't going to give him me as an excuse anymore. I sighed and leaned back against the Hummer closing my eyes, trying not to think of anything.

I was so lost in my thinking that I hadn't herd the person come up beside me. So when I felt a hand on my shoulder I screamed and jumped around to face the person. "Shit Reid you scare the hell out of me."

Reid cocked his eyebrow and had that stupid smirk on his face. I'm sure in response to the two curse words I had just yelled. "Sorry" I noticed he had those stupid fingerless gloves on, man did I hate those things.

I rolled my eyes and sank back against the car. "Whatever"

"Hey now don't be like that."

"What do you want Reid?" I snapped, I wasn't in the mood for his games.

"Man you don't have to bite my head off, I was just coming to make sure you were ok, but I can see when I'm not wanted." He turned around and started to walk back into Nicky's but I grabbed his hand stopping him.

He turned around "So I am wanted?" and there came the smirk again. I swear some days I wanted to smack it right off his face. I just rolled my eyes not letting go of his hand. He leaned against the car next to me, not saying anything for once in his life. It was nice just having him there even though nothing was being said.

He started rubbing circles into my hand with his thumb. It felt good, my hand was warm wherever his fingers were touching my hand.

I sighed and Reid took it in the wrong way because he stopped making the circles. "Don't stop." I whispered and then I realized what I had just said so I took my hand from his and walked a little ways away from the car. I was glad it was dark and that I had my back towards him otherwise he would have been able to see the blush on my cheeks.

I felt his hand on my back and he made me turn around and face him, for a second I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he hugged me. It felt nice in his arms, I was warm and comfortable there and then I started to cry. I hadn't even realized that I had wanted to. Why had I not thought that Pogue pretty much dumping me for another girl wasn't going to hurt. I guess it's because it's what I wanted. I mean it is what I wanted.

"Sam, its going to be ok. You guys aren't even officially broken up yet. You don't even know if it's going to happen." It sounded like Reid hated saying it.

I backed away tears still in my eyes threatening to fall at any second. "Not yet but we will be."

Reid reached up and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Sam… you… you don't know that."

"But I do Reid. Pogue loves Kate and I'm going to make sure they stay together. I'm not going to be in the way of them."

"Sam are you saying that your going to break up with Pogue?"

I saw a glimmer of happiness in his eyes but he hid it fast. "If it comes down to it. I know he won't break up with me, not after everything I have been through. He isn't going to want to hurt me. So I'm hoping it's going to be a mutual conclusion from both of us."

"Sam, if its what you want how come your upset?" Reid really was trying to figure everything out, I'm sure he was hoping he was going to benefit from this.

"Its complicated, yeah its what I want, but it sucks to know that your second best to someone else. But I guess it's what I get. What goes around comes around right?"

Reid looked at me with question in his eyes. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Sure it sucks to be Pogue's second best but Pogue's my second best." Neither one of us said anything for the longest time. I don't think we knew what to say. It was kind of becoming an awkward situation and I was beginning to regret saying what I had.

I mean what was I expecting? I couldn't do anything with Reid, at least not yet, not while things with Pogue were the way they were. I sighed giving up and sank to the ground leaning against the Hummer.

Unexpectedly, Reid sat next to me. "So who's this lucky number one?"

I rolled my eyes and playfully slapped him. "Didn't I tell you me and Tyler are hooking up?"

I heard a growl come from Reid that I hadn't been expecting. "That's not even funny Sam."

"Oh really? Cause I kind of thought it was."

"Well it's not."

I laughed, it was funny to know that Reid was jealous in a way. I knew he didn't want me with Pogue or anyone else for that matter but I didn't see him as the jealous type.

"What's so funny?" Reid asked confused.

I didn't get the chance to answer because just then the door to Nicky's opened and Pogue and Kate walked out and they headed around the side of the building. I immediately stopped laughing, this was going to be a lot harder then I thought it was going to be. I closed my eyes talking a couple deep breaths to clam myself down. I felt Reid stand up and I opened my eyes to see him standing in front of me with his hand extended to help me off the ground.

I took his hand and he helped me up. "Lets get out of here."

"Where exactly would we go and how would we get there? Steal Tyler's car?"

"Something like that."

"REID. We are not going to steal his car."

"It's not technically stealing if we have the keys." and sure enough Reid had them hanging from his finger.

I narrowed my eyes at him "Where did you get those?"

"From baby boy of course."

I just looked at him "Really? You expect me to believe that?"

"I was hoping you might." He sighed "Fine, he doesn't exactly know I have them, but he will figure it out. Besides to you really want to stay here?"

I glared at him for a minuet then caved. "Not really, you sure he won't mind though?"

"Of course he'll mind but he will get over it. Now get in the car before I change my mind about leaving."

With that we both got into the car and Reid took off out of the parking lot. As we were driving through town I couldn't help but remember how it had ended the last time I had been with Reid alone in a car. I was hopping this wasn't going to be anything like that.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought, it really helps me with writing if I know what my readers think. Thank you all for your support. It means the world to me. I have already started on the next chapter so hopefully it won't be to long before I get the next one up. Thanks again for all the support :) **


	27. Chapter 27

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that it has been taking me so long to update my stories. I really have no idea why I haven't been motivated, but I haven't. I promise you though that it will not take me as long to get the next chapter up and I will make sure it is extra long becuase you guys have been left waiting so long. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review are appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

After being in the car a couple minuets I started to feel bad for leaving the guys stranded. I had to text Tyler and let him know what was going on, he would totally flip when he found his car was gone. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted him.

**Hey baby boy, just wanted to let you know that Reid and I took the car, sorry about it I just really had to get out of there after the Pogue thing. **

After I hit send I could feel Reid staring at me. "You know, you totally just took the fun out of this."

"I'm not going to apologize, I couldn't stand the thought of him thinking someone stole his car. And besides this way now they can find a way back to Caleb's house."

"Whatever Sam, you just like to ruin my fun." Reid pretended to pout.

I had to look away to stop myself from kissing him, if these feelings didn't stop I was going to have to stay away from Reid completely.

I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning my head against the window. The next thing I knew I felt the car come to a stop and I opened my eyes in surprise, there was no way were to Caleb's house already. For some reason Reid had decided to pull over on the side of the road. I turned to look at Reid but he was no longer in the car. I was confused, what was he doing?

I opened my door and got out of the car to find out what he was doing. I shut the door behind me and looked around for where he could have gone. I didn't see him anywhere. What in the world could he be doing? I figured he would come back so I leaned against the car and waited for him. After a minuet I could feel someone watching me. I guessed it was Reid but I wasn't liking it at all. I wanted to call his name but I was afraid it might not be Reid at all.

I was starting to freak out. Reid had been gone way to long and I wasn't liking it at all. I opened my door reaching inside to grab my phone to call Tyler. But as soon as I turned around I felt a hand on my back. I screamed and turned around.

Reid was standing behind me, he looked surprised yet amused at the same time.

I smacked him in the arm and moved away from the door to lean against the car to catch my breath. "You scared the hell out of me!" I closed my eyes my heart starting to slow down.

Reid didn't say anything but I could feel him staring at me. I opened my eyes to figure out what his problem was. I looked into his eyes and was confused as to what I saw there.

"You're beautiful."

I could feel my checks warm, I wasn't sure what to say. I wouldn't even have believed he had said it if I hadn't seen his lips move. He took a step toward me and my heart starting racing again. He seemed hesitant, like he wasn't sure I would let him come closer. A part of me wanted to stop him before something happened. If he started something I wouldn't stop him, especially since I didn't have to worry about Pogue now.

I licked my lips and I saw his eyes move to my mouth. He took another step toward me, there were only inches between us. I put my hand on his chest and I could feel that his heart beat was just as fast as mine. I looked into his eyes and I could see question in them, he was trying to figure out if my hand meant stop.

I closed my eyes taking in deep breaths trying to calm myself down. I had to think, did I want this to happen? Of course I did, that was a stupid question. But did I want it to happen right now, Pogue had just told me he wanted to go on a break with me. Did I want Reid to be a rebound? I couldn't think with my hand on his chest but I knew if I dropped my hand he would take that as I was ok with it. I could walk away but he would take that as an objection to him and I wasn't sure I could walk right now anyway.

Apparently I was taking to long for Reid because I heard him growl. I was taken aback and my eyes opened and my hand dropped from his chest. That was all he needed though, he was on me, his lips crashing into mine.

My body exploded in fire as I reacted instantly to his touch. My knees gave out from underneath me and I would have fallen if Reid hadn't been holding me against the car. Within seconds his tongue was in my mouth fighting for dominance. I had my hands entangled in his hair pulling him closer to me. I felt his hands go up my shirt and unclasp my bra. I let my hands fall from around his neck and he pulled both my shirt and bra off. I was completely exposed, and it was completely weird to be doing this on the side of the road, we shouldn't be doing this on the side of the road. Someone could drive by and see us and that would be one conversation I would rather not have. But I couldn't bring myself to stop Reid, I was enjoying it way to much.

Reid stopped kissing me and rested his forehead against mine, we were both breathing heavily and I became very self conscious. Now that Reid wasn't kissing me anymore I could somewhat think and I moved to grab my shirt from the ground but Reid wouldn't let me.

He put his hand on my cheek and made me look at him. "Your perfect, don't worry."

I know I blushed I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. Reid bent and kissed me on the lips then started trailing kisses down my neck until he had my nipple in his mouth. I moaned and closed my eyes. He was toying with it, moving his tongue around. I wanted to stop him but at the same time it felt so good. Then he bit down and I know I let out a huge moan and I opened my eyes to find myself sitting back in the car with us driving down the road.

A dream, it was a dream. Man I had to stop having such vivid dreams, they were going to be the death of me. But I guess it made sense, that it had been a dream.

I could feel Reid staring at me and I didn't have the nerve to turn and look at him. I had no idea if I had said anything out loud. Then I felt my phone vibrate, it must have been the reason I woke up.

**What the hell? How in the world did Reid get the keys to my car? I'm going to kill him….. Its cool Sam I'm not mad at you, but you better tell that ass hole if there is anything wrong with that car he is a dead man.**

I smiled at the text and shot a quick one back to him **Ok baby boy I will relay the message and thanks.**

"Something funny?"

"Oh nothing just that baby boy said if you hurt his car you're a dead man." I looked over at Reid and I could see that stupid smirk on his face. I quickly looked away.

"Ha he could try and kill me but he wouldn't have much luck."

"I don't know Reid, baby boy might just surprise you one day."

"Are you doubting my ability?"

"No, I just think you are taking baby boy for granted."

"Oh if you only knew" Reid whispered that last part and I wasn't even sure he had said it at all. "So did you have a nice dream?' I could feel him staring at me and I was glad we were pulling up to Caleb's house so that I didn't have to answer that. He pulled into the drive way and turned the car off. I opened the car and got out.

I walked up to the house only to realize that I had no way to get in so I had to wait for Reid. He came and stood next to me but didn't move to unlock the door. "Are we just going to stand here or are you going to open the door?"

"You never answered the question." Reid turned towards me with his arms crossed.

"That's because I don't have to."

"Ok, just like I don't have to open the door."

"Really? Your going to go there?"

"Um.. Yeah I think I just did."

I could tell he already knew the answer to his question he was just messing with me. I just stood there looking at him, I wasn't going to back down anytime soon. I hadn't noticed before but it was actually cold outside. It had been unseasonable warm all winter, there hadn't been a hint of snow at all. But as we stood there I looked up at the sky and could see clouds rolling over the moon. I shivered for the first time in months, there was definitely going to be snow, and my guess was it was going to be a lot.

I was trying to decide how long I was going to last out here. I knew Reid would be able to stand the cold longer then me and I wasn't sure this stand off was worth it. I sighed and I saw Reid's smile widen, he knew he had won. "Fine, yes I had a good dream. But you already knew that so I don't know why you even bothered asking."

"What was it about?" He had that evil glint in his eye as he leaned against the door frame.

"Fuck you Reid. Just open the damn door, it's freezing out here."

He cocked his eyebrow "Language Mrs. Green. When did you start using such fowl language?"

"Reid you have about 10 seconds to open this damn door before I can Caleb." I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Oh wow I'm so scared." Reid rolled his eyes.

"Ok fine then lets see how he feels about you leaving me out in the cold." I went to push his number,

"Ok ok, fine calm down. You act like I'm going to let you die out here." He stood up and opened the door, without using a key or anything. "Besides you could have just opened it yourself."

I stood there dumbfounded. That door had been locked, there is no way that he just opened it without a key, and I had been watching him the entire time he hadn't pulled a key out.

Reid was standing just inside the door now. "For someone who wanted to get inside so bad, you sure are standing outside for a long time."

"How did you do that?"

"Do what? I didn't do anything."

"That door was locked."

For a moment I saw something cross Reid's face like an oh shit I got caught look, but it was gone before I was sure. "It's called a key." and he produced one from his jacket pocket.

"You never pulled that out before, I was watching you the entire time."

"Are you feeling ok Sam? Maybe we should get you inside so you can warm up."

I let Reid pull me inside. Before he shut the door I saw him looking in the distance. I could have sworn I saw black flash in his eyes. There was no way, it was just the light playing tricks on me. I looked outside to see if there was anything out there and I noticed it had started to snow.

I was staring at Reid as he shut the front door, he turned around and looked at me. "What is your problem, you looked like you just saw a ghost or something."

"I… Nothing, I just am not feeling good. My eyes are playing tricks on me or something."

Reid looked concerned, he went to in his rare, caring, brother type mode. "Why don't you go take a hot shower and get comfortable. I'll get the heat on in this place and hopefully get a fire going."

I half smiled. "Thanks Reid." I walked up the stairs trying not to think about anything. It wasn't working very well. There was no way that Reid was like Pogue, but I mean I had saw his eyes and he looked like he had been caught. I don't understand though, Pogue had told me he was the only one. But I guess Pogue had also told me he was over Kate, but that was obviously a lie too.

As I was taking a shower millions of things were running through my head, I had to figure out a way to get Reid to tell me without coming out and asking, because as annoyed as I was at Pogue right now I didn't want to get him into trouble. But there wouldn't be trouble if the guys didn't have powers as well. That had to be it, all four of the guys had to have them. Reality came crashing down hard on me, they were all like Chase… all of them had these powers, that's why they always wanted to be around me when he was near. They were to strong for him in a group. I knew how to get Reid to talk, all I had to do was bring up Chase.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey all, again I'm sorry that this took so long to post. But I do have the next couple chapters written already so I promise that there will not be as much time in between the next chapters. I'm writing a lot faster these days, I have been finding more time. I hope you all stayed with me and that you enjoy the chapter. Reviews are apreciated**

* * *

As I was finishing up in the shower, the lights suddenly went off. It startled me but I didn't scream, I figured it was just Reid playing a trick on me. "Very funny Reid, turn the lights back on." There was no response. I stuck my head out but there was no one in the bathroom. That's strange… I turned the shower off and grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself. I opened my bathroom door and expected my bedroom light to be on but it was off too. Ok if this was a joke by Reid, he was seriously about to die, cause I wasn't a fan of this. My heart was starting to beat fast as I walked to my bedroom door which led to the hallway. I opened it and poked my head out, no one was there either and it was completely dark. I walked to the top of the stairs and there were no lights on in the entire house.

I shivered, part from being freaked out and part because it was really cold in the house and I only had a towel on. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. Reid was somewhere in the house, all I had to do was find him. First though, I needed to put some clothes on I was going to freeze if I didn't.

I turned around and walked back to my bedroom. Not even thinking about shutting the door. I started getting dressed, trying to do so quickly because I was so cold. But apparently I wasn't fast enough.

I had pants on but I was still topless when I could feel eyes on me. I looked up and I could see in the full length mirror that Reid was standing in the doorway. I immediately turned beet red, I refused to acknowledge the fact that he was there. I didn't want him to know I was embarrassed, even though I'm sure he could tell. "Enjoying the view?" I asked as I pulled a shirt on that was way to big for me. Only after I had it on did I realize it was Pogue's.

"Yeah actually I was."

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I pulled the shirt back off and threw it into the corner. I felt a tear run down my check as I walked over to my dresser to grab a different shirt. Only to realize I didn't have anything warm. I would just have to put a sweater on or something. "Well don't get used to it or anything." I walked into my closet to realize I didn't have any sweaters either. I guess they didn't think about the fact that it was going to be cold. I was just standing in the closet, not sure what to do, I was freezing without a shirt on, at least Reid was no longer seeing anything more then what he saw at the pool. I leaned over and took the sweatshirt that was laying there and put it on

"Technically I see this pretty often." He was right behind me and he wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. I couldn't tell if the goose bumps were from being cold or from him touching me.

I sigh "Reid" I moaned.

"Yes beautiful?" I could feel Reid's hands go under the sweatshirt and his warm hangs rested on my stomach.

I felt my heart skip a beat and the speed up. I closed my eyes then leaned into Reid. I could feel his body radiating heat. The I felt him move the hair from the one side of my neck and he started kissing me. That just made the feelings intensify. I bit my bottom lip and stiffened as he found the scars left by Chase.

Reid noticed me stiffen and pulled away from my neck and whispered in my ear "Are you ok?"

I shivered, this boy was going to kill me. He turned me around and looked me dead in the eyes. "Cold"? he smirked.

I took a deep breath to steady myself. "A little"

"I can fix that" he wiggled his eyebrows. He bent like he was going to kiss me.

"Reid" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He rolled his eyes and took my hand. "Come on." He led me down the hall and down the stairs where there was a fire in the living room fire place. There were pillows and blankets layed out in front of it.

I turned to look at Reid to notice he was no longer there. I went to sit down in front of the fire. I was thinking about everything that had happened in the past months since I came to Ipswich. The whole Chase thing had really taken a toll on me. Pogue leaving me for Kate had been expected but it still sucks that I wasn't what he wanted. How many times was I going to think about this? It always came down to this and Reid. I couldn't be with him though, I know him, and as much as I wish I could change him, I'm not so sure he wanted to change. I don't know if I can last another semester here till we all go off to college. I can't put up with all this, a big part of me wants to go home, even though my parents don't want me there either. Not after everything that happened. How did my life end up like this?

I felt a tear run down my cheek and a hand wipe it away

I jumped and looked over to see Reid sitting there staring at me with concern in his eyes. I hadn't even been aware he had come back and was sitting next to me.

I smiled at him and looked back into the fire collecting myself. "So what happened to all the lights?"

"The storm knocked the electricity out."

"Is it really that bad outside?"

"Go look for yourself."

I stood up and walked towards the window. Being away from the warmth of the fire I noticed it had gotten even colder in the house. I couldn't even see outside the window it was so white outside.

I was shivering as I walked back to the fire. "God its freezing" the warmth of the fire wasn't even comforting.

I leaned against one of the couches and pulled a blanket around myself. It was gong to be a long night.

"Can I ask you something?" Reid surprised me.

"Sure"

"Why were you dating Pogue?"

I was taken back by the question. "What do you mean?"

"You knew what was going to happen in the end, so why date him in the first place?" At this point Reid was leaning against the opposite couch.

"I didn't know what was going to happen."

Reid cocked his eyebrow at me.

"Ok, at least at first I didn't. But once Chase told me what he had done I knew it was only a matter of time. But why ruin a good thing before need be?"

"That didn't answer the question."

"What do you want from me? Do you want me to tell you that I only dated him to make you jealous? That I figured it would bide my time till you were ready to settle down? Reid, how many times do we have to go over this?" I was angry and I wasn't sure if what I was saying was actually true.

"Sam, I didn't mean to up set you."

"Sure you did Reid, your know exactly what to do and say to get under my skin. Your good at it and you do it just to get a reaction from me. I hate that you can do it, it bothers me that you have that much power over me."

At that last sentence I saw a small smirk cross his lips.

"And that fucking smirk, it drives me crazy. I just want to… ugh!" I couldn't finish the sentence I knew what it would mean. But I saw the look Reid had and I knew he knew what I was going to say. "I swear you always know what I'm thinking."

I thought I saw a hint of black in his eyes. "You think to much Sam"

"What do you mean?"

"Your easy to read, your emotions and thoughts are on your face. I don't have to read your mind to know what your thinking."

I didn't know how to respond, did he just admit that he could or that he wouldn't have to if he did know how?

Reid laughed and it caught me off guard "Stop thinking"

"I can't help it, you confuse me. I don't get you."

"That's part of my charm"

"Oh my gosh Reid just shut up." I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

I saw the evil glint in his eyes. "You really want to go there Sam?"

"Yeah, what if I do?"

"You'll be sorry."

"Oh I will?" And with that I threw another pillow at him. A pillow fight broke out and then somehow it turned into a wrestling match.

"Ok, truce Reid." he was sitting on top of me my arms pinned above my head. We were really close but at that moment I didn't really mind. Reid let go of my arms but he didn't get off me. "Can I ask you something?"

"I don't know can you?"

I rolled my eyes "Why did you take me home from Nicky's tonight?"

That obviously hadn't been what he was expecting

"Because you needed to get out of there."

"I could have gotten a taxi or had Tyler take me."

"I was just trying to be nice, God is that so hard to believe?" he was angry and he got off me and turned to face the fire, his back to me.

I was surprised by his reaction but I had motives, I wanted him to finally crack and let me in, I wanted to know if he was like Pogue, and I figured the best way to do that was to get him mad.

"What were you expecting Reid? I know how you are. You could have gone home with any girl in that bar. Why did you come home with me? Did you expect something to happen between us? Cause nothings gong to happen."

He turned around to look at me and his eyes were completely black and I could hear the venom in his voice "You don't get it do you? I have tried so hard to show you I have changed, sure I've kissed other girls and messed around with them but I haven't had sex since that night on the bench. But obviously your just not worth it because your to stupid to see anything."

I didn't know what to say. What could I say to that? This must have been why he has been so angry lately, had I really missed all that? I wish I could have taken back what I had said, sure I wanted to know, but I hadn't wanted to figure it out this way.

"Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted? Is this how you wanted this to go? To get me so angry that I finally told you everything? Well congratulations, you got your wish."

He just sat there glaring at me, his eyes still pitch black.

"Reid…I … I'm sorry. I didn't know or maybe I did. I just don't think I wanted to see it." I didn't know how I felt about this, how was I supposed to react?

"Why not?" Reid was still upset, he wasn't angry just hurt, the black left his eyes.

"Cause then there was no reason for me not to be with you." I looked down and started playing with a string from one of the blankets.

"So you don't want to be with me? Cause your body most definitely disagrees with you." He trailed a finger down my arm that left goose bumps in its wake. Reid was going back to his self but I think he just wanted me to relax.

"It's not that I don't want to be with you, cause you know I do. I'm just afraid."

"Of what?"

I looked up at him. "Of you" I could see the hurt in his eyes. "Of what you do to me, how its almost impossible for me to control myself around you."

I could tell he like that. "I'm not going to hurt you." he leaned into me. I closed my eyes, knowing he was going to kiss me. He hesitated hovering above my lips. I could feel his breath on my skin. But he didn't kiss me on the lips, instead he kissed me on the cheek. Then whispered in my ear "I promise" I wrapped my arms around him. I didn't feel liking talking about this anymore, this wasn't really a conversation I wanted to be having with him right now.


	29. Chapter 29

"Sam, your freezing, what is wrong with you?" He pulled back and looked at me.

"It's cold, or didn't you notice the snow falling from the sky?"

"Sarcastic much?"

"I learn from the best, but seriously I'm from Florida, it doesn't get below 30 there."

Reid just rolled his eyes. "Come on lets move closer to the fire"

"But I was comfortable"

"You'll be more comfortable next to the fire."

"Fine" I crawled closer to the fire and immediately felt warmer. "Why does it have to be so cold?"

"I'm actually pretty warm myself" he stretched out and laid on the floor.

"You're a furnace I already know that." I know what he was getting at, he wanted me to lay next to him, part of me wanted to but I had a feeling I knew where it was going go. I was freezing though and I knew he wanted me to, at least I think he did. God I do think to much. That's when I felt Reid's hand on my arm and he pulled me down to him.

As I was laying next to him I realized I wouldn't get his warmth through the blankets. I moved so that the blankets were over top of both of us.

"Hold on I'm going to put another log on, then maybe we can fall asleep."

After he put the log on it felt much warmer hopefully it would stay that way till I feel asleep. Reid came back and I laid my head on his shoulder. Reid reached up with his hand and felt my head.

"Sam, your hot." I looked at him "No I mean you have a temperature, you are burning up. I didn't notice before, I just thought it was from the warmth of the fire."

"I'm fine Reid, can we please just go to sleep?" I looked at Reid and saw his eyes were black, I wanted to ask him what he was doing but the warmth just made me too sleepy to stay awake.

Aw how cute, they're cuddling together. Ouch, God Caleb why'd you go and hit me?"

"They are sleeping leave them alone."

"Not anymore I'm not, you guys are loud." I tried to get up but Reid wrapped his arms around me, pinning me where I was. He buried his head in my hair.

I looked up to Tyler for help, he just raised his arms in surrender, "No one goes against Reid in the morning."

I rolled my eyes, "What time is it anyway?"

"Around noon." Pogue said from the doorway he looked a little upset.

"How bad is it outside?"

"It was pretty bad, we would have been back sooner but Tyler's Hummer was gone." Caleb sat down in one of the arm chairs. "So we had to wait for the roads to be cleared."

"Sorry, I just couldn't stay there anymore." my eyes shifted to Pogue for a moment but I didn't let them stay there.

"Hopefully the electricity will be back on soon otherwise we are all going to freeze."

"I thought Sam was going to last night" Reid mumbled into my neck.

"Is that why you guys are camped out in front of the fire?" We could all hear the venom in Pogue's voice.

"Well you know Pogue, it would have been different, if you were actually a good boyfriend and cared about Sam, then you would know that she was sick last night, she had a fever, but since you don't care about her, I took care of it." by now Reid was standing up, he was trying not to get angry with Pogue but he was failing.

"Reid!" both Caleb and Tyler shouted together.

"How dare you say that I don't care about Sam, I have been with her through everything that has happened."

"Yeah and now that she's not threatened anymore you run back to Kate."

"How dare you assume anything happened between me and Kate last night! You would know that if you hadn't rushed right in to try and pick up my slack, you just can't stand that she chose me over you."

"Oh if you only knew Pogue, you were her second choice not me."

"What in the hell is wrong with you two? What gives either one of you the right to say any of that shit? God grow up" and with that I stormed out of there and ran up to my room.

I have no idea how long I laid on my bed trying to calm down, I was trying not to cry out of frustration. There was a knock on my door and I wondered which one of them had lost to come find out if I was ok.

"Sam, you ok?"

So Caleb, he probably offered to come. "Yeah, I'm fine" I sat up "Just the nerve of them, acting like I'm not there, saying that shit, fighting. What has gotten into them?

"Honestly? You have"

"Caleb, that's not funny"

"I'm not laughing" Caleb sat next to me "Look Sam they both like you and you have showed interest in both Sam. We are teenage boys what do you expect?"

"God, I don't know Caleb, you don't seem to have a problem with me."

"That's because I control myself, plus I'm in love with someone else."

"But Pogue loves Kate, I'm not stupid he wants to be with her, he put us on break as soon as he knew the truth, what does that say about how he feels about me?"

"I don't know Sam, you're going to have to talk to him about it."

"How can I talk to him when he's like that?"

"Sam, they are perfectly fine, they blow off steam like that all the time. You should see it when Reid and I go at it."

"That's a funny thought. I'd actually like to see that."

"Oh yeah I'm sure you would, now come back down stairs. We can try and find some food."

"Caleb, I actually think I'm going to stay up here. I'm a little tired, I didn't sleep well and my bed is feeling kind of comfortable."

"It's cold up here though."

"I'll be fine, I'll grab some extra blankets"

"Ok if you say so."

"Stop worrying so much Caleb, its not good for you."

Caleb smiled "I can't help it, its what I do" he kissed me on the top of the head then left.

Caleb was a good friend I'm glad Sarah gave him another chance. It was a little chilly, but I climbed under the covers and was out like a light.

I woke up to bright lights. I opened my eyes and saw the lights. I opened my eyes and saw the lights in my room and bathroom were on. I got up and turned them off, debating if I wanted to go back downstairs, but I figured going to sleep was easier then facing them, and I wasn't feeling all that well, I think the stress finally got to me and I had gotten sick.

"Sam…Sam…" I felt a hand on my head "your warm again."

I drifted back to sleep. I don't remember much, just waking up every once in a while but I'd go right back into unconsciousness.

"What happened? How did she get so sick? Reid what exactly happened the other night?"

"Nothing as far as I know. I mean she had a fever, it was bad but I thought I took care of it."

"Well obviously you didn't. Now think, is there any way something happened to her?"

"Pogue, its not that, she probably just had the flu, it happens to everyone, then Reid pushing it back with his powers just made it come back with a vengeance." Caleb explained.

"Great so I screwed up again, why do I ever try and do anything nice for people?"

"Reid" I tried to say his name, it wasn't his fault. I just get sick easily, and often. I wanted to say something but I was just too tired.

I woke up and noticed someone was laying next to me. I looked over and to my surprise I saw Pogue. I didn't think he would care, I mean that much. I wonder how long I had been out this time.

I moved a little then Pogue opened his eyes, "Sam, your awake" he reached over and felt my head "Your fever's gone"

I half smiled "Yeah, it usually does"

Pogue looked at me "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing, people just usually get better" I got up and walked into my bathroom. I needed time to figure out what exactly to tell them, if I was going to tell them anything. I decided to take a shower to clear my head.

When I was done I got dressed and walked down stairs to find all four guys waiting for me. I figured they would be glad I was ok but the looked mad.

"Sam, is there something you need to tell us?" Caleb sounded mad and hurt.

"Um…" now would be a good time but I couldn't bring myself to do it. "No, I think I'm good" I walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water turned around and found them all still staring at me.

I guess now was as good as time as ever. I sighed "Look I have a poor immune system ok? I got really sick once the doctors didn't know what was wrong with me and they still don't know what it was. It left my immune system weak, its another reason my parents wanted me hear. Change of atmosphere would help they figured and it did till I got worn down because of all this Chase stuff, so I got a cold or the flu or whatever it was. No big deal, it happens all the time."

I looked down at my water bottle and took a drink, waiting for any of them to say something.

"Sam, what does this even mean? Are you dying?"

"No baby boy, I'm not dying at least not right now. I guess its always possible though, but I mean we all die at some point." I smiled and laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"You didn't think you should have told us this? Was it not important for you to tell us. Obviously you don't care enough about us to tell us the truth." Reid stormed out of the room.

I looked at Pogue "I'm sorry, I just didn't think it was going to be a problem here."

"I give up Sam" and Pogue walked out of the room.

"Caleb" I looked at him but he left the room too.

I looked to baby boy "you going to leave too?"

"Sam, I'm not mad, ok not as mad as them. But Sam when are you going to realize that you have to trust us with this kind of stuff? We aren't going to leave you or hurt you, intentionally. Your going to have to talk to them." Tyler got up and was about to leave "Oh, by the way school is starting back up tomorrow now that the snow has gone down. Were moving back today so you might want to pack."

I'm so stupid, how do I keep messing this up? I'm just not good at the whole friend thing I guess. But I shouldn't have to tell my friends everything about myself. Did I?

The rest of the day I spent packing, I could hear the guys in their rooms doing the same, all but Caleb who stayed here for his mom, who got home yesterday.

There was a knock on my door and Evelyn came in. "You almost ready?"

"Yes and no. I'm not looking forward to this. The guys are all pissed at me"

"Oh hun, they will get over it, they always do. They are just hurt, big softies all of them and don't ever let them convince you of anything different."

"I know, I just keep messing everything up."

"You're just not use to people caring about you and the guys need to remember that."

"Yeah I guess." I sighed and sat on the bed.

"Just make sure you clean it up fast. These guys hold on to things sometimes."

"That makes me feel better"

She just smiled and left the room.

I sat there a couple minuets and decided to go find Caleb.


	30. Chapter 30

I knocked on his bedroom door. "yeah"

I opened his door. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah" Caleb sat up

"Look Caleb, I'm sorry about what happened. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. But you have to realize there is a lot about me that you don't know. You haven't known me for all that long and there is no way I could tell you guys everything about me. It just isn't possible, and I'm sorry it hurt you that I didn't tell you but honestly I just don't usually tell people anything. You should know that. We have talked about it before and you can't expect me to change overnight."

"Sam, I don't expect you to change who you are, but don't lie to us when we ask you. You have to tell us the truth if you want us to stick around."

"I know Caleb I'm sorry."

"I know you are Sam, I get that. It's just what else have you lied to us about?"

"I haven't lied to you about anything else." I was hoping he wouldn't notice how I only said you.

"That's not very reassuring Sam"

I sighed and sat next to him on the bed. "Look, Caleb I can't say that I have done everything right by everyone. I have done things wrong and I'm trying to fix it. I just don't know how to do it without hurting someone even more."

Caleb softened "Sam, you have to do what's right for you. Your true friends will stick with you. Pogue will understand about Reid,"

I was shocked "How did you know?

"Oh come on Sam its been that way from the beginning. None of us are stupid."

"Even Pogue knows?" I wasn't liking that fact.

"At first he didn't want to admit it but after your run in with Chase. You said Reid's name a lot. Plus Reid is touchy on the subject of you."

"I have never cheated on Pogue. I wouldn't do that to him."

Caleb looked at me "What about last night?"

"Nothing happened, and even if it had we're on break. So that he could be with Kate or whatever."

"That still doesn't mean you can go right to Reid, it makes you all look bad." Leave it to Caleb to worry about how it would make us look.

"Caleb, nothing happened. We talked that's all. I'm sure Pogue did more with Kate."

Caleb just looked at me "Sam, Pogue wouldn't do that to you either. Even on a break, I'm sure they had a lot to talk about but neither one would jump right into something. Kate might not even take him back."

"She would be stupid not to. Pogue is an amazing boyfriend, just not perfect for me."

"But Reid is?"

I sighed "I don't know if he is or not, but I'm not going to keep Pogue from being with Kate. If I'm the reason he isn't going to be with Kate, then I'm stepping out of the way."

"Are you sure that's the best idea?"

"Yes, I do. Now will you help me get my stuff down the stairs?"

"Sure"

Caleb helped me with that as the rest of the guys were getting their stuff. No one was very talkative, it was going to be an awkward drive back.

Sitting arrangements in the car weren't really to my liking. I would have rather had Tyler next to me but he was driving so naturally Reid was in the front with him. Which left Pogue to sit next to me. Thankfully Caleb's house was only 20 minuets away from the school.

When we made it to the school there was so much tension in the car, it was ridiculous. I really needed to talk to Pogue and Reid. I just wasn't sure which one I wanted to talk to first.

First things first, I had to get my stuff to my room. I sighed as I grabbed my suitcase from the car and started going towards the dorms.

I started climbing the stairs with my suitcase, cursing the school for not having elevators. I was kind of mad at the guys. I understand they were mad but usually that wouldn't stop them from being gentlemen.

"Let me help you with that" I felt a hand over mine to take the suitcase. I looked over surprised to see Ethan.

I smiled at him "Thanks"

"No problem, so why isn't the boyfriend helping you?"

I made a face

"You don't have to tell me. Its non of my business. I get it."

"What? No, its just he's pissed at me for something that happened."

We were now on my floor and he headed to my room. How did he even know which room was mine?

"Does it have anything to do with you leaving Nicky's with Reid the other night?"

I got what he was implying and that wasn't what it was, at least not entirely. "Um… not exactly. Some shit happened that night, he put us on break, I was upset so Reid took me home. So no nothing really to do with that night."

"Oh, well why are you guys on break?"

"Pogue needs to figure out what he actually wants, and I guess I do to."

We were now standing outside my door.

"Well, you tell Pogue he should probably figure out what he wants before someone replaces him."

"Yeah, well I'm not holding my breath. Thanks for your help though."

"Your welcome, and don't give up. There's always someone else." He bent down and kissed me on the cheek. "See you later" then he turned around and walked off.

I wasn't expecting that, at least someone was still nice to me. I hope that didn't just add to my list of problems. I really needed to figure all this crap out. I unpacked my stuff and realized it was time to talk to one of the guys. I just wasn't sure which one to talk to first, Reid or Pogue.

I figured I probably owed Pogue that much to talk to him first. I mean he is still my boyfriend, on or off break. I walked down the hall to his room. I stood outside his room for a couple minuets debating on actually knocking.

"Are you just going go stand there staring at it?"

I jumped and turned toward the voice. Pogue was leaning against the wall a couple doors down.

"You scared the hell out of me. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough" he stood up straight and walked towards me "I'm surprised you didn't know I was there, your usually pretty good about that kind of thing."

"I was kind of preoccupied."

Pogue just laughed as he unlocked his door. "You coming in?"

"Of course, that's kind of why I was standing out here." I stepped into his room and noticed his roommate still wasn't back, a lot of his stuff was still missing. I sat on his bed.

"Pogue, I'm really sorry about not telling you. I know all of you had to be scared to death."

"Yeah we were, we have been worried about you a lot lately."

"I know and I'm sorry about that I don't like making people worry. But honestly even if I had told you all you still would have been worried."

"That's true, but at least we would have had some idea of what was going on."

"Yeah, I know but you guys know now if it even happens again."

Pogue was sitting on his bed "Is it going to happen again?"

"I honestly don't know Pogue, its possible but no one really knows. I hope it doesn't"

"I know you told us you weren't dying, but are you?"

"Pogue, I don't know, yeah I'm more at risk to getting sick and if I got something bad enough I'm sure I could but right now I'm fine." He still didn't look to sure

"Ok, well I guess we will have to keep and even closer eye on you."

I rolled my eyes "Like that's even possible" Then something accured to me "wait, since Chase is gone this means I don't have to have body guards 24/7 anymore."

"you don't have to be so happy about that."

I got up and sat next to him. "So your ok with Reid and I hanging out alone a lot?"

He looked over at me and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. His eyes flashed black and I could tell he was trying to read my mind. I pushed him, "don't you dare do that on me. If you want to know something ask." I got up and walked away. He was pissing me off, how many times had he done that to me before?

I felt him wrap his arms around me and rest his head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry" he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, sure you are" I snaked my way out of his arms.

"Sam, don't be that way" he sounded hurt.

"I think I kind of have a right, my boyfriend just tried to read my mind. How many times have you done that before?" I turned around and was glaring at him.

He couldn't look me in the eye. "I haven't…. at least not while you were conscious."

"Pogue."

"Look, it was only to make sure that you were ok, that you didn't need anything."

"Yeah, but what else did you hear while you were in there?"

"Does it matter? I'm your boyfriend, you shouldn't have anything to hide from me."

"You might be my boyfriend but right now you are an ass hole. Its not possible to know everything about each other. It's called privacy."

"I have been honest with you from the beginning."

"Oh bull shit! Would you ever have told me about your powers if you hadn't had to save me? Are you ever going to be honest about how you feel about Kate?"

"So the truth comes out. This is what your upset about. It's Kate."

"Yeah Pogue maybe it is. You left me standing outside on a break so that you could go fuck her. Cause apparently I'm not good enough for you."

"Well what about Reid, Sam, huh?"

"What about Reid? Nothing has happened between us. I haven't done anything with Reid since we started dating. We are friends Pogue, just friends, I would never cheat on you. But I guess that's where I'm a better person then you. So you know what Pogue? Go fuck Kate all you want, because I'm not in your way anymore."

I had started crying because I was so pissed at him. I had to get out of there I moved to open his door but the second my hand touched the door knob Pogue forced me around and crashed his lips on mine. I was caught off guard, the kiss was full of so much passion it was fierce and demanding, longing, it was intense.

It just pissed me off even more, did he think he could just kiss me and everything would be ok?

I pushed against his chest trying to stop him, this was not going to solve anything. He wasn't stopping though, he just pressed harder his hands were up my shirt. What had come over him?

He started kissing my neck "Pogue" I said forcefully as I pushed against him against.

He stopped but didn't move away so I was still pinned between him and the door.

"What in the hell are you doing? You can't just kiss me and assume everything is going to be ok"

"It was the only way I could think of to get you to stay and calm down. But obviously it didn't calm you down at all."

"What in the hell did you want to say then?"

Pogue looked hurt that I was snapping at him, but what in the world was he expecting?

"Sam, I'm sorry about all of this, the situation sucks. I never imagined it would come to this. I never wanted it to come to this."

I softened a little "Pogue I know, I don't like it either but what are we supposed to do?"

"You have feelings for Reid don't you?"

"Lets not bring Reid into this right now."

"But Reid is part of this, isn't he?" Pogue walked away and sat on his bed. "I mean just as much as Kate is, right?"

I sat down on his roommates bed. "Not really, I mean you have been with Kate before, you love her and the only reason you guys aren't together is because of Chase. But with Reid we aren't together because of anyone but Reid, well and me."

"Sam, I don't even know if I love Kate anymore."

I looked at Pogue "How do you not know?"

"Do you really even need to ask that?" and of course he was right I did know, it was me.

"No I guess I don't, but Pogue don't let me be the reason your not with Kate. You deserve to be happy."

"Sam, so do you especially after everything you have been through."

"Pogue, I will be happy if your happy." and it was true, even if I decided not to pursue anything with Reid as long as Pogue was happy with Kate that's all that mattered.

Pogue was staring at me, I guess he was trying to gauge if I was being serious. " I don't know Sam, I don't know what's going to happen between Kate and me. I know that what happened was because of Chase but she was right to break up with me look what happened to you."

"You know I don't blame you, any of you. What did you guys talk about the other night at Nicky's?"

"The situation, but it was weird, we still have a lot to talk about. We aren't sure what to do, its going to take time for us and, there's you."

I was waiting for him to say something else but he didn't. "What about me?"

"Sam we are technically still together, on or off break. Kate understands that so we just need to figure things out."

"Pogue, what I said earlier I meant. I'm not in your way anymore." Pogue looked hurt, I don't think he was ok with getting broken up with again. "I mean do you honestly think we can stay together after all of this?"

I could see Pogue was thinking and realized I was right. "I guess not, having strong feelings and questions about other people doesn't really fit in a relationship."

I half smiled "What we had was good and we do love each other we are just in love with other people."

"So you do love Reid" it wasn't a question.

"Yeah I think so, against my better judgment and will power, I think I might"

"Why did we ever date in the first place?" Pogue didn't seem upset.

"I don't know, we liked each other and we were both in denial. But I don't regret it, you have been amazing to me. I don't know what I would have done with out you the past couple months."

"We were good."

I could tell the conversation was done, it was going to get awkward fast. We both stood up and I moved to the door. I opened the door when I trued around "We're ok right? Things between us are ok."

"Yeah Sam were good. See you tomorrow."

"Ok, yeah" I gave him a hug and walked away before he could see the tear run down my check.

Don't get me wrong I was happy how this ended, I felt relieved, but we had been good. I wasn't paying attention lost in my own thoghts. So I wasn't aware of where I was going and I ran into someone.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone, just letting you all know that the story is almost done! I'm excited to have finally finished a story and I'm so glad that all my readers have stuck with me. Kvsgrl- I'm not sure if I'm going to do another one of Sam or not, I have been thinking about it but all of you should let me know what you think and if you say I should then I probably will. Alykat14- im sorry to hear that you don't like the character Sam, but you are right she is kind of on the annoying side, but I think that just adds to the story, I'm really glad that you like the story though and i hope you like the way it ends.  
Ok so whithout any more delay heres the next chapter.**

* * *

"God watch where you… Sam"

Of course it would be Reid. "Hey, sorry lost in thought." I didn't even stop to talk to him, my room was two doors away. I unlocked my door then I had a thought. What was Reid dong over here? His room was two halls over. My door was open but I turned to look at Reid who was still standing there question in his eyes, or more like stance.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I was leaning against my door frame.

"You ran into me and then walked by without saying much of anything."

"I'm fine Reid just thinking"

"Sam" he had that look and tone of voice as he walked towards me that said I know your lying.

I rolled my eyes and walked into my room leaving my door open for Reid. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. I herd Reid close the door and I felt him lay on the bed next to me.

I was really tied and I leaned into Reid. I put my head on his shoulder and turned on my side to wrap my arm around him. He moved his arm so that it was around my back and he pulled me closer to him.

"So you and Pogue broke up" it wasn't a question. He kissed me on the top of the head. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, its not like we had a huge fight."

"Didn't you though? We all did."

I forgot that Reid had been mad at me the last time we had talked. I sat up "Reid, I'm sorry about that by the way."

"Don't be its not important right now." In other words he wanted to know about Pogue. "So that wasn't why you guys broke up?"

"No, that's not it. We mutually agreed it was the best thing. I mean Pogue has Kate, he loves her." I knew where this conversations was going to go.

"Yeah he does but what about you Sam?" he sat up right next to me.

"What about me?" I looked over at him.

"I understand that Pogue has Kate to worry about."

"Reid" I cut him off "we decided that in a relationship there is no room for both people to have feelings for other people." At first I didn't want to look at Reid, but when I did I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

I was afraid Reid might have changed his mind, maybe now that Pogue was out of the picture he wasn't interested. I had to cover myself.

"I mean its not that big of a deal, it was a long time coming. I'm just happy that Pogue will be happy with Kate. That's all that matters to me. Besides it will be nice to have a girl to talk to about…" I let that trail off, the power thing was definitely not a safe topic. I was getting nervous Reid wasn't saying anything. Maybe he just didn't have anything to say. I wasn't giving him much.

"But we did talk things through and we did kind of have a fight, but we are good really so I'm happy about that." I felt so stupid talking like I was. Finally I had enough "Oh my God. Would you say something!"

Reid laughed. "Damn girl calm down."

"How do you expect me to be calm when I just told you Pogue broke up because I have feelings for you." I was really annoyed with this boy.

"Sam, you didn't say anything I didn't already know."

"Oh my God you've been reading my mind too?" as soon as I said it I regretted it

Reid's smile vanished "what are you talking about Sam?"

"It's nothing"

"Sam, you have to tell me."

I stood up, "Just leave it Reid."

"I can't Sam, are you talking about Pogue? Did he say or do something?"

I totally just got Pogue into a heap of trouble. I looked at Reid "It's not like that, you can't say anything Pogue would be so pissed. Plus I mean the other night you showed me too."

"Sam, I have to tell the others, they need to know"

"Why? It's not like your much for the rules."

"Sam, this is different , I'm sorry."

20 min later Caleb and Tyler were in my room. They hadn't called Pogue yet… as far as I knew. I was pissed and afraid, what in the world was this all about?

"Caleb, we have a problem, Sam knows"

"What the hell did you do Reid?"

"God why do you automatically assume it was me?"

"Cause you're the one that called us"

"Well it wasn't me"

I didn't even know what I was supposed to know and why it was such a big deal.

"Wow I never thought Pogue would tell anyone after what happened with Kate."

"Its not like he told me by choice, he was saving my life, and in the defense I have no idea about anything he wouldn't tell me."

"Sam but he used on you after that no matter if you knew or not" Reid was pissed.

"What did he do?" Caleb asked

"I'm not doing this! No way am I turning on Pogue"

"I get that you guys are dating but he broke the rules." Caleb stated

"For your information we aren't dating anymore and what are you guys going to do to him?"

They must have realized how they had been sounding. "Sam, its not like that. We aren't going to do anything to him we were just worried that's all."

"Well you don't have to be I'm fine and I don't need to know anything. So you guys can leave."

"Sam, its not like that, we planned on telling you, especially after everything you went through, we just really haven't had much of a chance. Things have been pretty crazy around here."

"I get that Caleb, but how much of an effort does it take to tell the truth? I'm not stupid or blind I see what goes on around here. Why do you think I haven't pressed you guys about what happened to chase or how Reid got back here so fast, or what even happened to Kevin? I knew something was going on I just hopped you guys would trust me enough to tell me the truth. This entire time you guys always get onto me saying how I can't hid things from you, when honestly you are all hypocrites. Every single one of you." I was pissed and they were all just sitting there, then Pogue decided to walk in the room.

He stood there awkward for a moment "What did I miss?" he was hesitant.

"Ask them" I was glaring at Reid for a no particular reason, he just seemed like the sufficient choice, I knew he would stare right back at me.

I didn't hear anyone say anything but all of a sudden Pogue sat down next to me. "Sam, look calm down ok? This isn't the same thing, not like you. We formed a covenant of silence, that had only been broken twice before you. You know how that turned out."

"Fuck that Pogue, not the same thing? To hell it is? I don't see how its any different, I was stil put in just as much if not more danger then they ever where. So don't give me that shit, you guys could have told me whenever you wanted."

"Sam, you have to understand, it's not that easy for us."

"Caleb you think it was easy for me? To be so confused all the time, not knowing what was happening or why. And then have you guys expect me to tell you everything about me. How is that fair?"

"Sam"

"No Caleb, she's right. We screwed up, we weren't thinking about Sam. She has every right to be pissed at us. We were pissed at her for no less." I was surprised to here that from Reid.

"Reid its not the same, hers was life threatening!"

"Baby boy, so is ours, in the long run."

I looked at Reid, my heart stopped beating for a second, his eyes met mine. If I hadn't been sitting down I'm sure I would have fallen. "What do you mean?"

"God Reid, don't scare the girl to death. It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?"

"It's probably best if we start somewhere near the beginning."

"Ok"

Then Caleb went into the story about the 5 families and what happened between Chase a couple months ago, also how once they ascend, using their powers ages them and they get addicted.

What had I done to Pogue? How much had he used the past couple months because of me. Even Reid has used, I could have signed their death certificates. I didn't know what to say, I mean I pretty much already knew what was going on, just to think that they might die because of this. But, as far as I knew all the boys parent's were still alive, except for Caleb's. I never herd him talk about his dad. Wait no he did, his dad gave him his power. So his dad was dead.

"Sam are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a lot of information that's all. But I'm glad you guys finally told me."

I think they were all waiting for me to freak out, but honestly it wasn't that bad, I just had to make sure they stopped using, especially for me. They had already done enough, I couldn't let them start killing themselves anymore than they already had.

"How many of you have already turned 18?"

"Baby boy is the only one that hasn't."

"So all this Chase shit that has been going on, you guys have been aging because of me?"

"Sam, don't look at it that way. Seriously, we didn't use that much." Caleb might not have, but I know Pogue and Reid had and I hated it.

I wasn't going to argue with them it wouldn't do any good, what was done was done. But all this information was making me wonder if Chase was actually dead. Could you kill someone as powerful as that? Even if it had been 4 on 1. I needed some time on my own to think things over.

I realized the guys had been talking but I don't think it was directly related to me. They were just coming up with things they had to do. Tomorrow was our first day of classes since break.

"So" Reid said as he was leaning against my door frame.

I looked up at him "So what?"

"So, we have a conversation we need to finish having."

"Oh, we do, do we? It wouldn't have been interrupted in the first place if you hadn't freaked out on me."

"Sam, you have to understand, I wanted you to know the truth, but it was something we all needed to do as a group."

"Yeah, sure. You just want to get yourself out of trouble."

"Maybe a little." He sat on the edge of my desk. "So where were you?"

I rolled my eyes "You expect me to remember after everything you just told me? And your still in trouble."

"Ok fine, it was worth a try. Since you have nothing, else to say I guess I will just leave." Reid made for the door, I thought about stopping him but knew he would stop on his own.

"Ok, see you later" and I laid down on my bed. I gave it a couple seconds then looked up. Reid was staring at me "still here?"

"When did you become so… I don't even know how to describe you."

"But you know you love me" then I realized what I said and turned red, "I didn't mean it that way, it just came out wrong."

Reid just laughed, "now your true self come back out."

"Oh shut up" I threw my pillow at him. It missed him, luckily, otherwise it would have been war. "I thought you were leaving?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't' care, do whatever you want"

"What has gotten into you today?"

"Pogue" I realized what the words implied but I was just going to let it go.

I herd a strange noise come from Reid "That's not funny"

"Aw come on, yes it was. What's wrong, jealous? Did you want to be my first? That's cute." What had gotten into me, I wasn't really acting like myself at all.

I saw something in Reid's eyes and it scared me, I had no idea what he was thinking but I stopped smiling immediately.

"Reid, it was just a joke, calm down, we didn't have sex."

Reid sat on my bed, he looked defeated "I'm so sorry Sam, I know your acting like its no big deal but it is I'm sorry that I wasn't fast enough."

"What are you talking about?"

He looked at me "You don't remember? Chase?"

That was really the first time he had brought it up. "Bits and pieces, I honestly try not to think about it all that much."

"Sam but he"

"Reid, just stop please, I don't want to know, or think about it"

"Sam remember last time you didn't talk about something?"

"Reid, its fine leave it alone."

"Sam, but you.."

"Reid!" I yelled a little louder than I meant to.

"Ok fine, whatever."

"Look, I'm sorry I just don't want to remember."

"Whatever"

"Reid," I put me hand on his arm "Please don't he wouldn't look at me So I put my hand on his cheek and turned his head. "What's wrong?"

"I try for you, I just don't get why you won't let me in."

I let my hand fall, "I just got out of a relationship with Pogue, what do you want from me?"

"I want you, that's all I want, that's all I have ever wanted. Well at least for the past couple months. You just don't see it, or don't want to see it."


	32. Chapter 32

**Ok well here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy**

* * *

"Reid I know you want to be with me. But do you want a relationship or just sex?"

"I want you, that's all that should matter."

"That isn't all that matters, I don't want to have sex with you Reid." I realized how that sounded "I mean, I'm not ready to with anyone. If it was anyone it would be you. But just not right now, not after everything that has happened to me lately. I need time, and I don't know if you can give that to me."

"Sam, I have given you nothing but time. I told you I haven't been with anyone."

"I know you haven't, but how long can you last? It's been months, if we start going, can you stop yourself? Will you cheat on me in the end? Cause I don't know, I'm not sure of much anymore. I would love to think that you wouldn't but I don't know for sure. Do you?"

"I don't know Sam, its hard to say but I want to try, I couldn't imagine hurting you."

"Reid, but you have already."

I could see the pain in his eyes. "What are you talking about? What have I done?"

He seemed desperate to understand. "Kayla, random blond girls, the yelling matches with Pogue."

"Sam, I'm sorry, but you hurt me to, and I couldn't stand that you could have that over me, so yeah I acted out a little but to my standards I was good. But did you think how I felt every time I saw you with Pogue? Knowing every night that he was laying in bed with you not me? It killed me, especially when I knew how you felt about me."

"You gave me permission! What the hell was I supposed to do? Wait for you to grow up? I didn't know how long that was going to take you."

"Yeah I gave you permission cause I would rather know you were with Pogue then someone else like Kevin."

" I know that Reid, I do. I guess we have both hurt each other."

"Because we aren't together." it was that simple to Reid

"But will we be worse together?"

Reid stared at me "How can we be?" He took my hand in his "We are meant to be together Sam."

I pulled my hand out of his and stood up. "Reid, don't go there please. I can't think about that. I don't know if I believe in fate or whatever."

"Sam but you can feel it." Reid said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around me. "Your body can feel it, the way you react to me."

Of course he was right, my body always reacted to him and he enjoyed it. I belonged in Reid's arms, its where I felt safest. I could just melt into him, I felt myself relaxing into him. "Reid" I sighed

I knew he would have that smirk cause he knew he had won. "Sam"

I turned around "Where does this leave us right now? I can't start a relationship with you right now, Pogue and me just broke up, so we have to give it some time.

Reid groaned "Yeah I figured that would be what you would say."

"You can survive, you have waited this long."

"Yeah, but Sam I don't want to" He pouted.

Reid had totally shown me a different side tonight, it surprised me, but I was glad he had.

"Your really going there Reid? It's below you."

"It was worth a try" he said as he shrugged and bent down to kiss me.

I moved out of the way though "No you don't, I told you were not doing this."

"Oh come on Sam one kiss never hurt anyone."

"You know what it would do, so stop trying to act all innocent. You know you have motives, I'm not stupid. Now get out of here. I have stuff to do before class tomorrow."

"Ok fine, I can see when I'm not wanted." He was acting hurt but I knew better then to fall for that.

"Your right, good night" and with that I shut the door in a stunned Reid's face.

I smiled to myself as I laid down on my bed. It had been so long since I had been in this room by myself, it was so strange to think how much had happened in this room since I had started living here. It was weird and kind of creepy being in here alone. I hadn't turned my light on since the sun had been coming in the window. However, now that the sun was setting it was getting dark.

I had never really noticed before how empty my room was with only one bed, desk and dresser. Which is stupid because I had been in my room by myself when I fist got here and it never bothered me. So why did it now?

I closed my eyes trying not to think about it all that much. This was so stupid, I could be alone, I had wanted this so much before winter break. But now that I had it I definitely didn't want it.

Unfortunately though, I had no one that could keep me company. It would be awkward to ask Pogue, I couldn't ask Caleb to come back even though I knew he would. Reid was definitely a no, something would happen if he came, which means Tyler was also off limits. None of the soccer or swimming girls would understand, or would they?

I could call crying tell them Pogue broke up with me, they would be here in an instant. But did I want to put Pogue under the bus like that? I didn't think so and I didn't really want to put up with that all night, I actually wanted to get some sleep. I sighed and decided I would just have to deal and be on my own.

I decided to get up and take a shower hoping I would soon by tired enough to actually sleep. As I was in the shower something occurred to me. I hadn't talked to Pogue about what we were telling people. I decided to text him later. When I was back in my room, hair dried, sweats on. I texted him.

**Hey Pogue, so I was wondering, what exactly are we telling people?**

As I was waiting for him to answer I decided to see if there was anything on TV. I must have fallen asleep because my phone vibrating startled me.

**What do you mean? Why do we have to tell anyone anything? The important people know we aren't together. **

I hesitated as I typed out my response. **People are going to talk Pogue, ask me why we aren't together anymore. They are going to ask what's going on when you start talking to Kate.**

He responded a lot faster this time **Does it matter what other people think?**

**I guess not**

**Sam, people are going to talk and spread shit either way. It's going to be better for all of us if we just act like nothing has changed. Ok?**

**Sure. **That one word changed things for me, I had given in , admitted that I was going along with this. Why did I have to do what Pogue wanted? Cause he probably knew what he was talking about.

Pogue texted me one last time. **It's going to be fine Sam, trust me.**

**I have always trusted him, well almost always, and look where that had gotten me? In a huge mess with Reid and just stuff in general. It had been because of Pogue that anything had happened to me in the first place. If he hadn't been my friend and dragged me in with them, there were a number of things I could have been doing right now. No, I had to stop this. I couldn't blame Pogue it wasn't he fault, it was Chase mostly or my own. I could have stopped the things that had gone on, I didn't have to date Pogue or break up with him. I could have told Reid to leave me alone, but I didn't so I just had to deal with what came next.**

**I finally fell asleep and woke to my alarm. I wasn't looking forward to today. Who knew what people would say. It had occurred to me that people would already know or think they knew what had happened. That night at Nicky's had to have started tons of rumors. All I could do was take it as it came so I showered and got dressed, preparing myself for the day.**

**I had been running late so I hadn't gotten to breakfast, so when I entered first period I could hear people whispering and staring. I just walked to sit next to Pogue, not worrying about anyone else.**

"**Hey, where were you at breakfast?" Pogue asked as I sat down.**

"**I was running late"**

"**Are you sure that's the only reason?"**

"**Yeah, why wouldn't it be?**

"**Oh, I don't know, just our conversation last night. Oh and the fact that a certain blond wasn't there either."**

**I couldn't believe what he was implying. I was appalled that he thought that would happen right away. "since when does Reid ever go to breakfast?"**

"**Yeah I know, it was just an observation."**

"**Pogue" I was looking at him "are you jealous?"**

"**Of course not, wait should I be? You said nothing happened. So why should I be jealous?"**

"**nothing did happen, not is it going to happen anytime soon. You just seem to be acting like a jealous boyfriend, which you aren't anymore."**

"**I know I'm not, but I can't help it, its just going to be that way. So why isn't anything going to happen? I honestly don't see Reid being ok with that now that I'm out of the picture."**

**Thankfully class started so I didn't have to answer. At on point during the class someone threw a piece of paper at me. I opened it and read. "Your such a slut and bitch how can you be cheating on Pogue and then act like nothing is wrong. You don't deserve him you hoe."**

**I was staring at the note shock written all over my face. Pogue looked at me then saw the note. He took it and read it then looked around the class, I guess trying to figure out who wrote it. **

**I was still in shock, trying not to cry, they were wrong, they had no idea what they were talking about. How could people be so mean they didn't even know what had happened. **

**Pogue squeezed my hand "It's ok, it will be straightened out." He whispered. **

**The rest of the day went a lot like the same way. Whispers in the hallway and open staring, note in class, it was horrible. The worst part came in study hall right before lunch, Reid was sitting at a table with me in the library. I was trying to focus on work but I could feel eyes on the two of us. I was sitting there trying to do my math homework, which was hopeless in the first place. I was getting aggravated and I ended up throwing my pencil.**

"**You know the pencil didn't do anything to you. It's not its fault you can't do math."**

**I looked up and glared at him "your funny"**

"**Damn girl, calm down"**

"**You want me to calm down? Do you have any idea what kind of shit I have put up with today?" With that I pushed back my chair and stormed off towards the back of the library.**

**It only took Reid a couple seconds to catch up. "Sam, what is going on?"**

"**Like you haven't herd. No one is giving you shit? Oh wait why would they you're a guy it makes you look good."**

"**Sam, calm down and explain what's going on so I know which prick to beat up."**

**Just then a girl from our English class turned the corner and saw us. "Wow, so it is true you are a slut. Suzy is going to have a field day with this." Then she whipped out her phone snapped a picture and was gone before I could even respond. **

"**What in the fuck was that about?"**

**I sunk to the floor, "That right there is why I'm upset. That has been happening all day."**

"**People have been taking pictures of you?"**

**I smacked his leg "No you moron, they have been calling me a slut."**

"**Hey now don't take it out on me. I didn't do anything to you."**

"**Are you sure about that? Since this is kind of your fault."**

**He did that stupid eyebrow raise "Oh really and how's that? I'm thinking I should sit down cause this is going to be good."**

"**That night at Nicky's when you whisked me off trying to be the hero and everything."**

"**what does that have to do with anything? "Everyone thinks I cheated on Pogue with you, that's why I left with you and he stayed behind, that we broke up, some say that he doesn't even know."**

"**So this is clearly my fault."**

**I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not I could detect an ounce of sarcasm. "Yes is it"**

"**So I get blamed for being the good friend and taking you home, that doesn't seem fait. If there's anyone you should be mad at its Pogue, I mean he is the one that left you."**

"**You would just love for me to be mad at Pogue but I'm not, I'm mad at you."**

"**Sam, you have no reason to be bad at me"**

"**Like hell I don't, if you hadn't liked me none of this would have ever happened, Kevin never would have been alone with me, Chase never would have been able to use me, Pogue probably never would have started dating me, so none of this would have ever happened. Hence its your fault!"**

**I hadn't realized my voice had gotten louder, thankfully no one was really around. I couldn't tell what Reid was thinking.**

"**Well" he said as he stood up "if that's how you feel, then I will leave you alone so I stop screwing up your life." and with that he walked away**

**I was so pissed at him that's all he had to say? He wasn't going to yell of fight back, he didn't care that I was mad at him. What the hell was his problem? Letting me get away with blaming him, man I hate him. **

**By the time I got to lunch I was even more angry, his ass had left me. I decided I was going to give him a piece of my mind at lunch, when I got there the other guys were there but he wasn't. I slammed my bag on the table and sat down. The guys had jumped.**

**None of them said anything at first, it wasn't often that they see me pissed.**

"**Sam.." Caleb said hesitantly.**

**I snapped at them "God what is his problem, what gives him the right to just accept it and walk away? He was supposed to be mad, put up a fight, tell me I was wrong. But noooo he just got up and walked away. The nerve of that guy!"**

**They all just sat there blank looks on their faces. "Sam… what are you talking about?" Caleb asked**

"**Reid, I'm talking about Reid. His ass just walked away like he didn't care!"**

"**Sam, what happened?"**

"**I was pissed and upset cause of all the crap that's been going on, so I blamed Reid, for everything. It's not really his fault and I know that, but I was pissed and he was there and all he did was say well I will leave you along if I'm screwing up your life and he waked away!"**

**They were all looking at me with shock and horror on their faces. "Sam, you have to find Reid, now!" Tyler looked almost afraid.**

"**Why? Obviously he doesn't care so why should I?"**

"**Sam you don't understand Reid and his thought process, he blames himself for what happened. He is constantly trying to tell himself it isn't his fault. That you don't blame him, then to openly do just that. You killing him."**

"**Tyler I thin you might be overreacting, just a little. Reid isn't going to care, he knows I was just in a mood. Everything that's been going on lately, it was bound to happen and he should know that."**

**They were all just staring at me. "Oh my gosh fine I will go find them." then I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the café.**

**I had no idea where he would be, I honestly didn't even think he would care, he was a tough guy, hardly ever showed emotion. Would he take what I said to heart?**

**I decided to text him, just to check.**

"**Where are you?" I gave him a minuet and no reply, so then I called it went straight to voicemail.**

**Where the hell was he? I walked around the school and I didn't see him anywhere outside either. I walked towards the pool and he wasn't there. I noticed his car was in the parking lot so that was out unless he stole someone else's. I decided to check his room I knocked but no answer. I tried the knob and it was locked. Where in the hell was this boy?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get up this last chapter. I have had it written for a long time and just kept forgetting to put it up. I'm kind of sad to see this story end but I guess its a good thing to finaly finish. I want to thank everyone that stayed with me and waited for the next chapter to be published. I know I have been unreliable but life happens sometimes and its unaviodible. I would really like feed back to know if you would like a continuation of the Sam story let me know! Well here you go the last chapter.**

* * *

I waited a couple seconds and tried calling him again. I herd a phone in his room ring and then it went to voicemail. So he was ignoring my phone calls, how mature. But of course now I knew where he was and I wasn't giving up till he let me in.

I knocked again and he still didn't answer, how stupid did he think I was? I knew he was in there. "Reid can we talk please?" Still nothing. "Look I know your in there I'm not stupid. Just open the door." Nothing

"Reid, do you even know how aggravating you are sometimes? I think you do it just to get a kick out of my reactions! I can't believe you just walked away from me in the library. Look I know your pissed at me but please let me explain." I laid my head on the door.

"Don't be like this Reid, don't prove me right, don't let me win! Prove that you actually care, that you can show some ounce of emotion. That you actually give a damn about me. God Reid! Don't be a pansy, own up to how you feel, shout, yell, do something. Don't sulk in your room!" My voice had steadily got louder and I was full on yelling by the time I was done and was glad most of the boys were in class right now.

"Reid Garwin! If you don't open this door right now I swear I will tell everyone…

Just then his door opened "What in the hell is your problem? Do you think you're my mother or something? Cause your not, right now I'm not sure your even my friend!"

He was turning red and I could see the hate in his eyes, then they flashed black and I was thrown across the hall.

I was shocked, I wasn't hurt but I was on the floor. Immediately I could tell Reid was freaking out. "Sam, I'm sorry, I don't, I don't know what happened. I never lose control like that. Not even with Caleb. Are you ok?"

I stood up "I'm fine Reid and message received I'll leave you alone" a couple tears were running down my cheeks.

Reid stepped in my way so I couldn't leave "Sam, its not like that, I promise. I don't know what came over me."

"I do, I saw the hatred in your eyes Reid."

"Sam, I don't hate you. I couldn't hate you. I love you."

"Says the guy that just threw me across the hall."

He flinched "Sam, I don't hate you. I was just annoyed and pissed. I had no idea that would happen. Please, you have to believe me. Are you sure your ok?

"Physically, I'm fine I just have a headache."

I could tell he caught what I was getting at. "Do you want to come in and sit for a while?"

"I don't know. Are you going to throw me across the room again?"

"Fine, I don't care Sam. Do what ever you want if your going to be that way."

There he had that wall back up again and he was moving back into his room and he closed the door. I pushed open his door, "What in the hell Reid? I swear you are bi polar or something. Ten seconds ago you act like you care what you did and now your acting like I'm just some slut you slept with and kicked out. I don't get you at all!"

"Well Sam, what do you expect? You are like, I don't even know how to explain you! I tell you how I feel and you act like you don't care at all. So if you don't care then why in the hell are you here?"

"Because I felt bad ok? About what I said to you. I don't blame you for the shit that has happened to me, and I didn't know that you actually blame yourself, and I never would have known if Tyler hadn't told me. If I would have known I never would have said those things. I was just pissed at everything that was happening and you were there so I took it out on you. Last night I had it in my head that it was Pogue's fault and if I had been talking to him I'm sure I would have yelled at him too. But Reid, why didn't you tell me that's what you thought? I could have cleared it up for you in a second. Do you honestly think that I could think that? Cause if you do I guess that would explain the hate that I saw in your eyes."

"God Sam, no. I didn't tell you because I knew you didn't blame me. Your too sweet to blame anyone and I know that. It was just stupid insecurities on my part. But when you were sitting there practically yelling at me telling me it was my fault. I believed you, because that's what goes through my head every day. But I don't hate you Sam, the hate you saw in my eyes wasn't aimed at you, it was aimed at myself because I could see how upset you were and it killed me." He laid on his with his arm over his face.

I just stood there looking at him. It was strange to see him this way, vulnerable, it was a side to Reid, I didn't get to see often and I'm sure he never showed anyone else.

"I just wish you would have said something." I tear ran down my cheek partly because I felt bad for him and partly because I felt bad about what I had said. I sat down on his bed next to him and put my hand on his leg. Instant sparks every time. "Reid, just please don't hate yourself. I don't hate you."

"How do you not hate me? I seem to do nothing but hurt you."

"Yes, I will admit that you have had you share of causing pain, but its not the same kind of pain. You just confused me and I didn't know what to think about you and the whole Pogue thing. You made it very difficult for me."

I knew that wasn't what he had wanted to hear cause he grabbed his pillow and covered his head. I smiled to myself, he was kind of acting like a little kid. I moved farther up the bed and I removed the pillow from his face. "But Reid, you have been there for me through so much. If I needed you, you were there instantly. I ran to your room that night with Kevin and you made sure I was taken care of. You were the first person I said goodbye too when I thought Chase was going to kill me and you were the last. You were the first one that found me when Chase did take me, you had to have used so much power just to get there, and I still don't know how much you aged from that. You were there that night at Nicky's when Pogue put our relationship on break, and you were there the night we broke up. You have always been there for me Reid, so don't you dare hate yourself, because I love you Reid and I always will."

I waited for what I said to sink in. Then Reid looked at me his eyebrow raised and I smirk on his lips. "What did you say?"

"You really want me to repeat all that?"

"Just the last part." He sat up so that our eyes were level.

My heart was beating faster and I could feel my cheeks getting warmer. It was different when there was pressure on you to say those three little words. When I had been talking like I had been it was easy, they just rolled off, its not like I meant them any less though. I stood up and turned away.

"Oh no you don't." Reid got up and turned me to face him. "Now what did you say?" I could see it in his eyes that he was loving this.

I wasn't going to give him any more pleasure from this. I looked him square in the eyes "I said I love you Reid and I always will."

A huge smile broke out of Reid's face and he leaned in to kiss me. But I backed away "Heck no, I'm still mad at you."

"Oh come on, I apologized." He stepped towards me.

"I don't care, you still hurt me." and I stepped back again.

"You told me I didn't hurt you, you said you were fine." he stepped towards me.

"Well, what if I lied?" and I stepped back again, only to be stopped by the wall. Shit I was cornered.

Reid smirked "Well if you did then I should probably check you out to make sure your ok." I could feel his eyes rake over my body as he stepped right in front of me. "You look fine to me."

I didn't miss the double meaning to his word choice. I shivered and my heart rate was increasing and I was getting goose bumps from Reid being so close. He stepped even closer and our bodies were touching each other, our mouths were so close I could feel his breath on my skin and I could smell his wonderful sent. Sometimes I hated the way my body reacted to his and how he knew it did too.

He leaned into me and I closed my eyes and felt his breath on my neck and by my ear "I won't kiss you Sam if you don't want me too." He was whispering and I felt his hand by my neck and he was loosening the school tie, then he started unbuttoning my shirt. He only undid the top three or four just so my neck was showing and just so my breasts were starting to show. "However I can tell you want me Sam, just by the way your body is reacting, I'm surprised your still resisting." I felt his fingers lightly trace down my neck stopping right before the my bust line. I'm pretty sure my knees would have given out from underneath me if Reid wasn't pinning me to the wall.

He looked me straight in the eyes as his hand continued to do what ever it pleased and I wasn't stopping him. I bit my bottom lip as I stared straight back at him, I noticed his eyes travel to my lips, I could tell he wanted to kiss me and I was glad that I was torturing him just a little. He started unbuttoning the rest of my shirt but he didn't take it off me, then his had went up my back and unclasped my bra. How he managed to do that with one had I will never know, practice I guess. Then I realized what I had just thought, how many times had he done this already, in somewhat the same manner, I didn't want to be just another one of those girls. Just another girl to add to the memory of his room. I was surprised he didn't notice the thought in my eyes but I realized he was no longer looking in my eyes. He had removed my tie and had placed it on the door outside. I was shocked that he actually thought he was going to get away with this.

When he looked back at me I'm sure he was surprised to see the reaction on my face. "What's wrong?"

"Reid, we aren't having sex"

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "I know that Sam."

"I mean come on, I'm not stupid, that's not happening, there is no way in hell I'm ready for that…wait you know?"

"Yeah, Sam I don't want to have sex with you." I guess it was a mixture between my reaction and the words sinking in that he realized what he said. "Oh my God that's not what I meant Sam. I do want to have sex with you just not right now and not like this. Don't get me wrong I'm really over due but I'm ok for now and can wait."

"Then what's with the tie? And all of this?" I said motioning to the state of my uniform.

He smirked. "The tie was because I didn't figure you wanted baby boy walking in on you exposed like you are and that was just fun. I wanted to see how far I could go with you before you stopped me. But I was under control, that's one reason I didn't kiss you."

"So you were toying with me?"

"Its not like that, I knew you would enjoy it and it wouldn't make you all that uncomfortable. Like I said I just wanted to see how strong your will is and its not bad, which is good for us."

"How so?"

"We can mess around and I know you will be able to stop me if you really want to."

"But I didn't stop you."

"No but you didn't give in either."

Just then I herd the door slam open "Reid how the yell can you do this to Sam…" the voice faltered, "Shit, Sam I'm sorry I had no idea." Tyler had turned the brightest shade of pink ever.

Thankfully as we had been talking I had started buttoning my shirt back up so Tyler really didn't see much of anything. "Its ok baby boy, I was just leaving anyway, so no worries.

Reid hadn't really moved all that far from me so I could still feel him. I whispered in his ear. "You have my heart now Reid Garwin, don't break it." Then I kissed him lightly on the lips and walked out the door. The rest of the semester was going to be very interesting.


End file.
